


The Leg Shackle Rebellion

by CelticFirecat



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Minor Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticFirecat/pseuds/CelticFirecat
Summary: A hunting party of a peculiar nature descends upon Netherfield. However, nothing is quite as it seems. Some Original characters. Others out of character. A few new characters. HEA, but NOT for every character. Actual number of chapters has yet to be determined.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Hunting the Hunting Party

**Author's Note:**

> …***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...
> 
> ** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> However, the original characters, plot, story, authors notes, and comments are copyright protected and all rights are retained by the author. Permission is NOT granted for use on any other website. The download of this story, sharing it, or discussing of it on other websites is also prohibited by copyright protection. **

'Why again did I concoct and then consent to this scheme? Miss Bingley! Miss Bingley and all of the other empty-headed, fawning, simpering, overly-obliging, compromise attempting, addle pated, shrewish, vapid ladies and their marriage-minded mamas who would aim their daughters at bachelors like Caesar would aim a spear! It was much less complicated when the original five men were involved. Why could Uncle not keep his mouth shut! Proper consideration was not given to beyond a few men. No reasonable excuse can cover the addition of this many!'...thought Darcy as he rode. Not wanting to be trapped in a carriage for the trip, he rode along-side the caravan. Then, behind it. Lastly, a personal stop to stretch the legs added to matters. First lost in thought, now lost in fact! He was not fully aware when he left the group, nor the main road. He continued in this manner for a time, until a curious sight came into view. A bare foot and ankle protruding from a thick nesting of leaves in a bough that was extended over the road.  
'You there! Boy!' Darcy commanded the foot. "Do you know the direction to Netherfield?'  
Without a word, the foot quickly disappeared from view.  
'It is too late to hide! I saw you. I request direction to Netherfield if you know it; the nearest town if you do not!'  
'Are you of the hunting party Sir? I would think it not bode well for your hunting skills if you cannot locate a Manor such as Netherfield Park!' a disembodied voice teased from the foliage.  
'I can detect a grouse in a hedgerow, but it is not as easy as to locate a particular estate in an unfamiliar county.'  
'The most direct path is rather complex for one unfamiliar to the area, Sir. I could walk with you on your way past the worst of it; on two conditions. Firstly, if you would turn your back fore you have caught me in an undignified position. Secondly, you must swear to not inform anyone of the condition with which you found me.'  
Darcy turned his back with a bit of a chuckle, 'You have my word as a gentleman. However, why would it be a secret for a boy to climb a tree? I climbed many a tree when I was a lad…' He turned once he heard the sounds of footsteps. 'Forgive me, Miss.', a corner of his mouth twitched to a slight smile,' I was unaware that wood sprites inhabited these woods.', his smile growing slightly.  
Both stopped at the sight of the other, frozen in place. Lost in the eyes of the other, until she broke the gaze and stared at her shoes while she regained her composure. A flush began to creep to her hairline as she stood tall and raised her eyebrow, 'Perhaps the information would have been forthcoming if the leasing attorney had been told of a visiting giant! If you will come this way, Sir….?'  
'Pardon me, I am Darcy.', he said with a bow.  
A conversation ensued. What began as a discussion of the dangers tree climbing alone quickly became dialog of Shakespeare, poetry, French authors, and Latin translations. He was impressed by her quick opinions and lively mind. She noted his attentions and his taking her as a serious acquaintance, and not just a silly girl. He did not laugh at her, call her a hoyden, or any of the other things with which she was all too familiar in hearing from others. He treated her as an equal. As delightful as their conversation was, she had to get back soon. She had been gone too long.  
'If you follow this path, it will take you from Longbourn's lands and to the doors of Netherfield Manor directly. Good Day, Sir'. She bobbed a quick curtsy and was out of sight before he could express his thanks.  
Darcy mounted his horse and continued on the prescribed path, his mind occupied on an entirely different matter than previous. Here in the middle of an unknown wood, he had made the acquaintance of a woman unlike any other. While she was beautiful, although not in the fashionable way, it was her quickness of mind and wit that accentuated her charms. Her sparkling eyes and teasing manner lingered in his memory. He was not certain which impressed him more: her intelligence and manner, or his ability to speak so freely with a woman of such limited acquaintance. Nearly three full years of attempting to find a wife in the finest of ball rooms, and here is the first woman to turn his head and engage his mind. He was nearly to the stable when he realized he never did discover her name! Blast!  
Darcy rode past the stable boy heading towards him, and went directly to the chaos of the stable. The others were clearly newly arrived. Carriages of varying status, 2 wagons, and both carriage horses and personal mounts were in the process of being tended to and put away by the overwhelmed stable hands when Darcy requested to be pointed to a fresh stall. He would tend to Apollo himself. After a proper grooming and tending, he made his way towards the manor. As his boots were streaked in mud and he quite reeked of horse, Darcy made his way to what appeared to be the kitchen entrance. The kitchen gardens needed stricter tending, but he was impressed by the variety readily available from a leased property.  
'Who be you?' challenged a woman who projected an air of authority and wore a large apron overlaying her gray service dress.  
'Fitzwilliam Darcy.' he said with a slight bow, 'I am a member of the hunting party and am expected. My apologies for my unkempt appearance. I am not fit to enter through the main doors. Could you notify Bingley that I am arrived?'  
'If you will follow me Sir, I will take you to the butler. We be not accustomed to gentlemen entering through the servant's door.'  
'Fitz! I thought we had lost you!' declared Alexander after encountering Fitzwilliam in a hallway, 'How can we expect success on this plan of action if the mastermind disappears?'  
Darcy clasped his brother's shoulder, 'I would not think you would have me declared lost quite so soon! Have you finally become weary in our scheme?'He paused, then lowered his voice, 'Were you aware that there is a wood sprite in the woods? A delightful sprite with chocolate ringlets and an apparent dislike for bonnets!'  
'Oh? I was not aware that you had desired to begin the hunt early! Already scouting the prey?'  
'Alexander. Since this stratagem was borne from a mutual distaste of being chased like a rabbit and assessed like prime horse flesh, perhaps you should not refer to the ladies of the neighborhood as prey!'  
'Right you are, Fitz! Come, I believe I know the way to Bingley's study. It is past time for you to greet our host.'  
...***...  
'Darcy! so glad you could join us! After all, this plan has been your formulated design for months. It would not be the same without you!'  
'I was unavoidably delayed by an unplanned stop. I lost the caravan, then the direction. I was rescued by the most delightful ...', he cleared his throat, 'Has someone paid a call to acknowledge our party so we may attend the assembly this evening, as hoped?'  
'Sir William paid his respects, and made clear that the village is in much uproar with new visitors. He looks forward to assisting with any introductions that we may require.'  
'Very good. Could someone show me to my room? I need to start my preparations for the evening.'  
Bingley watched the brothers leave, a satisfied smile on his face. He glanced at his watch and knew that he needed to begin his grooming as well. It would take longer than normal for the staff to accommodate all of the bathing needs of the guests.  
Eventually, the men filtered into the billiards room and helped themselves to a simple fare of bread, cheese, cold meats, and fruits that had been set out. More formal dining would begin tomorrow, but for tonight it would be sufficient. Cards, books, and cues were brought out to pass the time while the others finished their preparations for the evening.  
The Darcy brothers were the last to arrive. As was their preference at all social events, they were dressed in the severest of black matching tailcoats and trousers with a slate grey waistcoat. Each bore a well practiced mask of indifference. Both men were wary of tonight. This was the first time their group would venture out en mass to a public event. The group had grown too large and too quickly. Neither man could have predicted that word would spread so quickly and include two minor Lords, three Viscounts, and multiple 2nd and 3rd sons, a very successful man in trade who graduated Cambridge, and a widowed father had joined the group with his son. Each man added to the purse for an opportunity to find and choose his own wife away from the marriage mart of London and the Ton. While each man's requirements varied, it brought to each man an opportunity to contribute to their own happiness. Once the gossip hit the clubs, Darcy felt obligated to allow others into their circle. He did not dare say no to men who possessed such connections, even though he was fully aware that not all of the men would adhere to the charter. Fitz knew this could create more chaos than benefit, yet he pressed on.  
'I say! It takes the scowling bookends longer to dress than a Dandy!,' Richard called from the back of the room. The statement was not received well by the Darcys, and added to the staunch look of the brothers, while several others attempted to cover their chuckles with a cough.  
A servant brought a tray to the gentleman containing the last two glasses of port, exited the room, and pulled the door behind them.  
The gentlemen stood together in a loose semi-circle.'To the bachelor's club!' declared one man.  
'And to it's happy end!' declared another.  
The chuckles and smiles ended as each man drank to the success of their latest undertaking with the highest of hopes, set down their glasses and quit the room.  
In a flurry of activity, each man was handed their respective hat, gloves,and other accouterments and proceeded to the waiting carriages. Two men stayed to the back of the group and extended a questioning look to the valet. 'You are still wearing your signet ring,Sir'. Quickly, the ring was removed and secured in a waistcoat pocket. Fletcher gave a slight nod to the gentlemen as they took their leave. The Darcys loaded into the last carriage. The signal was given and the procession of began its procession into town.


	2. Meanwhile, in Meryton

The anticipation began weeks ago when Mrs. Phillips, with hands a-flutter, told any person who would listen that 'Netherfield Park has been let at last!'. Soon, all of Merton would speak of nothing else. The tidbits of gossip which were gathered added to the curiosity and anticipation of the village. Mrs. Phillips had revealed that the man’s name was a Mr. Bingley, and he was a single man with a fine coat and a shock of red hair like she had never seen. She was aware of him bringing a large hunting party of indeterminate nature, including his sister and her husband.  
Netherfield's housekeeper, Mrs. Moore, let it slip that every available guest chamber in the manor was to be aired and made ready. Many questioned the bringing on of additional male servants without a corresponding number of female servants. This added more fuel to the gossip, as the large numbers in the hunting party seemingly confirmed.  
'That cannot be right, Charlotte! You must have misheard. A hunting party of more than a dozen men? What creature here requires such a number? The entire party is to be included in the assembly? Too many gentlemen. Our feet will be danced to the bones, and men shall be seated upon the wall!'   
'Be serious Lizzy! It does sound impossible, but the butcher and other merchants confirm that number from the orders, and perhaps more. I do not believe there's been so many new men in town at once since the Militia quartered here last winter.'  
'That is part of what concerns me. You know all too well what sort of mischief the militia turned up. The men had their fun and the women bore the shame of it. No less than 6 women were sent to visit their families in another county on an unexpected and extended visit. I will ask the groom to accompany us on our rides and walks once we have word of when the party arrives.' Elizabeth tried to stop fidgeting, but she could not. Instead, she increased her pace to hide her nerves.  
'It always amazes me how fast you can walk with such small stature. Slow down! Have respect for your elders!'  
'You are hardly in your dotage!'  
'Be that as it may, we both know I am nearly on the shelf, as good as a spinster. I have no prospects. I do not possess your charm and beauty. This may well be my last opportunity to secure a match; any match. We know no particulars, but there very likely may be other eligible men in their party. I hear word that several families who attend but rarely will make an exception for the spectacle. Every available woman from two villages over will be attending the assembly, I fear.'  
'Of that I have little doubt. Franny has been relentless on refreshing our gowns. I believe every possible maiden is making preparations for the supposed onslaught. I know the milliner is low on ribbon and laces, and the bookseller has no sheet music remaining. I must head home before my absence is missed. Goodbye, Charlotte.'  
When the anticipated day of arrival came, nothing much occurred. A single unremarkable carriage arrived, bringing naught but a married couple, who were handed down with no sign of any others. The hopes of more than four and twenty families were dashed as the latest word traveled about. Mr and Mrs. Hurst were greeted by the housekeeper. Mr. Hurst was taken by the butler to check that the men's amusements were as ready as could be and Mrs. Hurst went with the housekeeper to the kitchen to be certain that all that could be made ready was made ready.  
'Forgive me ma'am, but is all of the caution truly necessary? All instructions have been set about as I have been told. I brook no argument, I just have never heard such a peculiar set of requests. Never you fear, all is to the ready. Every guest room has been made up, including a cot brought down from the servants quarters and placed in the dressing rooms. All female help will go home to their families at the end of their day, and be confined to the kitchen, scullery, and laundry during working hours unless escorted. The blue parlor is ready to receive callers at a moment's notice, and the ballroom has been cleared with the floor cleaned with almost no beeswax. The billiard room has been made ready, and the card tables are in good repair. Is there anything else ma'am?'  
'No. Very good. My brother should be arriving with the rest of the party tomorrow after breakfast. There will be no need for a formal meal; till the following day. I am approaching this with an abundance of caution. Our party is of one and twenty men, plus Mr. Hurst. The men range from nearly one and twenty to seven and forty. While no mischief will be tolerated, I know from my own brother that there are times when men will be boys. There will be no maids trifled with while I am hostess. You and I will have the only keys. All outer doors shall be locked at night, and no women will be allowed entry without proper chaperon or escort. If there is nothing further, I need to find my husband.'  
Late the next morning, Meryton was driven to a standstill as the caravan made its way through the village. Never before had such a spectacle been witnessed, and the surrounding events would be the topic of conversation for years to come. All carriages continued on their way straight through, save one. Three men stepped out, including one Alexander Darcy after spying a bookseller. 'Darcy! We have appointments. No one will wait for you. You can come back another time. You can spend the day amidst the books and swear it is only an hour!'  
'I am well aware of my love for the written word, Richard. I am simply taking a moment to stretch my legs in a favorite location.' and he was gone.  
Once through the door, Alexander took a deep breath as his eyes adjusted to the light. 'This, is the smell of peace.'  
'What is?' a hesitant voice asked.  
'New books, fresh bindings, soft leather, and the promise hours upon hours of lifetimes of adventures... Forgive me, I prattle on so. Are you the clerk?' His eyes focused as he saw her. Porcelain skin, brown eyes which contained a sparkle like he had never before seen, a torrent of curls that would not stay bound in the tight twist at the base of her neck with the bonnet thrown back. From her petite stature, he first thought her full young; but no. It was clear by form that this was no child. A small shake of his head helped bring him back to the moment. Remembering himself, he brought his eyes to hers, and for just a moment, the world stopped.  
Breaking the stare, she shook her head and looked at the door, 'No, he stepped into the back to check on my father's order. Are you just arrived? I have not seen you before, and you did not get your boots from Meryton. Are you a strong reader, Sir? I dearly love a good book.'  
'Uh...Yes. I am'  
The door opened quickly,'Darcy. We are not going to wait for you. Unless you wish to make your own way, I suggest you come back to the carriage.'  
'Yes, of course, Richard.', and with a bow, he left in haste.  
Mary Bennett left the bookstore, met with her sisters at the milliners and walked home together. While her sisters would not stop talking about the assembly that evening, Mary was silent even more so than was her usual wont. She could not stop considering the pleasure a pair of fine eyes off set with nearly ebony curls could bestow.   
In the chaos of assembly preparations Mary had but little opportunity to discuss anything with anyone. 'Lizzy, I think I saw one of the men of the hunting party at the bookseller. I hope you do not like him.'  
Lizzy paused, took a deep breath, and looked at Mary, knowing the maid would be back at any moment, 'I think I met one of the party as well. I hope you do not like him either.'  
'I know very little other than he loves books and his name is Darcy, and he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen.'she said nearly whispering.  
'Darcy? This may create a problem. Listen to us! You would think we had never seen a handsome man before! Maybe he has a brother.' Lizzy laughed.  
There was no time for another word on the subject as the maid entered and began to style their hair.  
As was their custom before such events, all the Bennett girls stood in line, shoulder to shoulder as Mrs. Bennett circled them like soldiers under inspection. She approached each woman one by one; adjusting a pin here, straightening a skirt there... 'You are simply perfect Jane, I know God did not make you so beautiful for nothing. Remember to smile. There shall be many gentlemen new to the neighborhood tonight, I expect you all to set your sites for one. Smile, agree with everything he says. No man wants a smart woman.' She continued in a manner of high sing-song speech until she came upon Lizzy and Mary, dressed in perfect synchrony as was their wont to do. 'Why do you insist on dressing like dolls in the mirror! When will you outgrow this game! No gentleman wants a wife that dresses in absolute reflection of her sister! The book stays here, Mary.' She spat, as her voice gained in venom and volume.  
'Mrs. Bennett, let them have their fun, and let us get to the assembly before all of the mythical men have no dances with which to give our daughters.'  
'Mythical? I have it on good authority that there may be more than a dozen men in attendance. Girls! Let us go before we must stand in the back!', as she started to shoo her daughters out the door.   
In a trice, the carriage was filled to a snug capacity and began the journey to the assembly rooms.


	3. The Carriage Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Darcy Twins make their way to the assembly.

As soon as the carriage door was closed, Alexander turned and asked, 'So tell me more of this wood sprite of yours!'  
'She is not mine, but I saw her first! I know very little in fact. I know she climbs trees, reads in French and Latin, prefers the Bard's comedies to his other works, and has the most handsome eyes that ever I have had the privilege. The quality of her morning gown suggests that she's a gentleman's daughter. She looked me in the eye. How many men cannot say as such? I was charmed by her courage.'  
'Her name, Fitz?'  
'I do not know.'he sighed, 'There was no one to introduce us, and I was so captivated by her liveliness of spirit that I neglected to ask.'  
'After most of three seasons, this is the first woman to attract your eye for more than 5 minutes. Singular. However, we may have a problem Fitz. When our carriage stopped in the village, I visited the Bookseller. Inside was a young woman checking on an order of her father's. She had the most beguiling eyes, and deep chestnut ringlets. There was no one to introduce us. I do know that she shares my love of the written word. She looked me in the eyes, Fitz. Her countenance showed me that she is in possession of a unfashionable level of intellect for a woman. Do you suppose there are two highly educated brunettes in this shire?'  
'It may be the same woman. We can only hope that the wood sprite has a sister? I refuse to spar with you over a woman like she was the last piece of bacon.'  
Alexander chuckled at the memory. 'I hope so Fitz. Listen to us get ahead of ourselves! Let's solve your mystery first! Say! Were there not to be 2 more in this carriage?'  
'They were removed from the group. During the stop in London two of the men discovered that they were sharing the same mistress without their knowledge and a row ensued in the street. That brings our total to 19 gentleman plus the Hursts. I fear that this won't be the last time blood will be spilled in this venture. Why did we consent to such a number, Alex?', Fitz asked while he placed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.  
'You are as aware of the reasons as I. Forget about the additional men. Perhaps it shall further remove the target from our backs. Keep your mind on our purpose; to attempt to find our own brides away from the machinations of the Ton. All other considerations must be pushed aside. Have courage! If all goes well, you shall learn the name of your sprite.'


	4. Introductions and Aquaintences

Sir William Lucas had spent most of his life in Meryton. In that time, he had been witness to many things, but nothing to compare what he had seen in the past few days. Gossip fed by incomplete information had driven the female populace of Meryton mad with preparation for the monthly assembly. Young widows who rarely ventured into the village on multiple successive days in pursuit of various haberdashery. His daughter made mention of a complete lack of shoe roses and any ribbon suitable for a more fashionable garment. The gathering was far more robust than had been in years. He was introduced to female cousins from at least a few families. There were even a few faces he didn't recognize at all! From each group was only one central topic of chatter, the hunting party. Much grumbling could be heard as to a complete lack of intelligence on the names and consequence of the gentleman, with the exception of Mr. Bingley's information. Also of much consternation was the number of men who were to attend and their marital status. He continued to hear guesses between nine and four and ten, each number mightily verified with bits and pieces gleaned from someone else's prattle. Hunting parties were not that large, and certainly not the numbers he was hearing bandied about! He glanced at his watch, and signaled for the musicians to begin their final preparations before the dancing began. He was making his way to the area in front of the musicians when a disturbance from the foyer was heard.  
Sir William could see the coming trouble making itself clear before it even had a full opportunity to manifest. He was shocked! For the first time in his memory, it looked as if the gossips had underestimated. He knew that he would share his part of the censure on this. He had dismissed the rumors of such an impossibly large party. He had seen evidence of such numbers when he had paid call that afternoon. Yet, he had neglected to fully inquire as such with Mr. Bingley, and now he realized he was incapable of facilitating proper introductions as he had promised. 'Charlotte, please find Mr. Bennett and Mr. Phillips and ask them to join me to assist in introductions.' Even as Charlotte bobbed a curtsy and quickly made her way, Sir William could continue to see jostling beyond the doorway as even more gentlemen had entered the foyer. 'Mr. Bingley, may I welcome you and your party to our humble assembly. I should have inquired earlier; how many are in your party all-told?'  
The awkwardness of their number struck Bingley fully, 'One and twenty, Sir.', his cravat suddenly chafing him.  
Sir William paled at the enormity of his task, but always one to take his duties seriously, 'One and twe.... Oh capital! Capital!' He turned to his side, 'Mr Bennett, Mr Phillips, Reverend Bromley; may I press each of you into the service of assisting me and these fine gentlemen with introductions? Yes? Oh capital!. Divide and conquer! Shall we gentlemen?' While awaiting for Bingley to be acknowledged, the other had quietly been patient, but rarely had been seen so much fidgeting. Cuffs were adjusted, stances were shifted, the men sorted themselves out by rank for entry. In the assembly room the families were gathering the daughters together with much urgency. Postures were admonished, smiles were demanded, cheeks were pinched, dresses were pulled down to better display their charms, and mamas were trying to jostle for positions with improved visibility.  
The musicians, hearing Sir William's standard signal of ' Oh Capital, Capital!' to start the music, and being unable to see the situation at the entry, started the first dance. This created another flurry of men hurrying to their partner and escorting them to the floor. 

'Mr Bennett of Longbourn, May I present to you Mr. Bingley, currently of Netherfield, his sister Mrs. Hurst, and her husband Mr. Hurst.'   
'Professor Bennett? How singular to see you so far away from Cambridge. I hope we may speak at a later time. May I present to you Lord...'

...And thus began a long litany of introductions to the assistant Master of Ceremony. Each assistant was introduced to four men; five if the group included another male relative and sent on their way to make introductions as needed and necessary. Names and titles were exchanged, bows and curtsies were given, and the occasional invitation to dance was extended. The assembly room quickly was filled with new acquaintances.

As more men entered the room, were introduced to their assistant Master of Ceremonies, and then ferried off to be introduced to the more prominent families, Mrs Bennett kept adjusting Mary and Elizabeth's position. First, they were to stand to the side. Next, pushed to the back of the Bennett clan where their diminutive stature made them nearly invisible. Finally, taken by the hand and deposited in the chairs beside the most senior of widows with strict instructions not to do anything to take attention away from their sisters or any of the other girls.

Soon the Reverend Bromley was introduced to his charges for the evening. 'Mr. Richard Fitzwilliam, son of the Earl of Matlock, Mr Fitzwilliam and Mr. Alexander Darcy of Pemberly,and Mr. McEntire of London may I present to you Reverend Bromley the assistant Master of Ceremonies...'

The Darcys continued to look for the woman, or women, they had briefly met earlier in the day, with no success. With all of the surrounding chaos, it was beyond the notice of those gathered that the Bennett sisters were sitting in exile in the corner, and they made no effort to be seen or introduced to anyone.

...***...

Lack of accurate information had never bothered the gossip-mongers of Meryton before, and it most certainly was no hindrance now. Any man who danced with one of their daughters was clearly decried as the most handsome of men to make their acquaintance. That is, until that man stood up with another partner. Then, he was labeled a most insidious man. Gentleman's coats were analyzed for quality of fabric, fit, and stitching, as well as memories scoured for tidbits of various estate names and titles.  
Once introductions to the prominent families were complete and were assured by the assistant masters of ceremonies that they would be happy to facilitate further introductions if required, the men mostly clustered in small groups to discuss their own findings.  
'Bingley! What happened with the introductions? I have rarely seen such chaos in a ballroom that did not later require a magistrate or a hasty marriage.' said Darcy, suppressing a chuckle.  
"It was quite the kerfuffle, was it not?' remarked Mr Bingley.  
'In the army I would have used a stronger word, but not in company.' teased Richard.  
Richard and Bingley both excused themselves to collect their partner for the next set.  
The Darcys each stood on the wall. One near a window, the other near a pillar. With hands tight, and jaw set, one would think they were highly displeased and far above their company.  
'Why did she even insist we attend if she bans us to the corner? I could have stayed home and read my book.' complained Mary  
"I would guess that Papa insisted on our attendance. He was rooked into service before anything else could be done. Any sign of him?'  
'How can anyone see anyone in this throng?'  
John Lucas approached them and extended his hand so it was equidistant between the girls and asked, Miss Elizabeth, may I dance the next with you?'  
'Frannie will not be pleased. You know how she has been about us attracting any attention. Anything that may distract from the others.'  
'Of that I am aware, but may I remind you of the promise I made Jonathon to do everything to see you both happily settled. That will not happen unless you are seen. So while you will be dancing, you won't be standing up with anyone new. Surely that will satisfy her.'  
'You may cling to that thought if it gives you comfort. Let us go before the music starts', Elizabeth took his hand and joined the other couples.  
Bingley approached, and sighed in frustration. 'Darcy! I simply will not have this any longer! You, the both of you, continue to glare at every last man and woman as if nothing or no one could ever please you! This entire endeavor was hatched by you...'  
'Please, Bingley, lower your voice'  
'Fine. Still perhaps your sour mien could be caused by another source. Perhaps there is a rock in your shoe, or your tailor left a pin in your breeches?'  
'What do you want?'  
'I refuse to continue to have the two of you standing about in such a stupid manner. Come, there are many women here, some of them uncommonly pretty. I only recently stood up with most a beautiful angel. She has many sisters, perhaps you could stand up with one of them? At least one of you should make an effort to be sociable, this is an assembly after all! Must we all not make a good show to the neighborhood?'  
'It is not possible to become acquainted in a crush such as this.'  
'Are you truly saying that it is impossible to make an acquaintance in an assembly room? Try a better one, Darcy!'  
'I see no one here handsome enough to tempt me to dance. Return to your partner, enjoy her smiles.'  
'I wouldn't be as fastidious as you two for a kingdom! I shall return to her, a woman by herself does not seem to stay that way for long this evening. The competition is fierce. Even more so than a ball in London.'  
'I do not see her, Fitz. Do you suppose she's in service?' Asked Alexander, once Bingley had taken his leave.  
'No. Her walking dress was of high quality. It was in fashion with little wear and fresh ribbons. She is surely a gentleman's daughter. I cannot attest to the quality of woman you saw. Egads! I am discussing women's fashion! Perhaps I should spend less time with Georgianna! Still, I was hoping she would be in attendance. Her family may not attend assemblies, or perhaps she stayed behind to care for someone who was unable. If we do not see her tonight, we will simply spend more time in the village. Wait! There she is on the floor. Quick! Find Sir William or the Reverend. I would very much like assistance with an introduction.'  
'As would I, brother, as would I.'  
The set ended and several sets of eyes watched as Elizabeth was escorted back to her sister in the back of the hall. Richard followed them to where they were seated. With a smile of pure delight he extended both hands towards the ladies. 'I am delighted to reestablish the acquaintance of the Dames Bennett.', he said as he bowed deeply and with reverence over the ladies' hands. When he looked up, one was quickly shaking her head no while nearly whispering, 'No! Not here!'.  
'Colonel Fitzwilliam! You are looking well, so much more than when we saw you last. Are you well?'  
'It is Mr. Fitzwilliam now. I am very much improved from whence I saw you last.' Richard answered, still confused at their reaction.  
The Darcy brothers saw to where their cousin was going, turned on their heels and followed. 'I believe we may have solved our mystery, and it looks like we may not have to resort to swords in the ballroom after all! Sisters?'  
'Lizzy! Look! Approaching from the left. Do my eyes deceive me?'  
'No. Not just brothers, I believe.'  
'No. Not just sisters...'  
'Twins'  
...***...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary  
> Haberdashery - A retailer that sells threads, ribbons, buttons and related accessories  
> bandied - discussed without much care  
> Far above their company - superior compared to those they currently around


	5. Internal Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internal thoughts of various persons at the assembly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: italics are internal thoughts.

Sir William looked about the persons in the assembly room, and found himself pleased. In all his memory, he could not recall such a robust attendance. I have not seen some of these families in attendance in years! It is a delight to see them, but why? Who would not be tempted to attend with such a prospect as nineteen eligible gentlemen in attendance! ...but why? Why would so many eligible men, some with Titles(!) no less come here? To venture from London and many points north to hunt at the edge of season? No word of dogs. No word of weapons. It is insupportable! I must assess their intentions. There was not a single family not affected in one way or another by the Militia's encampment last winter. However, I will not censor these young men based on the sins of others. I must have more information! I shall call upon Mr Bingley as the Mayor of Merton on the morrow to get more information. Then, I shall know how to act! Once that was settled in his mind, he again surveyed the room, and congratulated himself on the quick actions to divide Mr. Bingley's large party so as to better facilitate quick introductions. Who better to know everyone than the Reverend and Meryton's only attorney? Mr. Bennett may not socialize in company often, but who better to understand the ways of young men than a former instructor at Cambridge. I recall several claiming an acquaintance. Perhaps I shall call on him tomorrow as well. Capitally inspired, I dare say!

...***...

Mr. Hurst proceeded to lead Miss Bennett to the floor, and for the first time since being introduced to his enchanting angel, Mr Bingley looked about the room. He began with a rough head count. Every man accounted for. Darcys are in the corner, where else would they be? The masterminds of this brilliant scheme, to better decide one's own mind for a wife without his family's immediate interference. A strong effort to decrease the bullseye of the Ton from upon their back, thereby increasing ours. Perhaps I can stir one of them to the floor at the very least. Mayhaps they shall find a woman to turn their heads for at least awhile.

...***...

I wonder if the war would end sooner if we sent in women as spies, thought Mrs. Hurst as she continued to eavesdrop on a large group of women. The womenfolk would tell you all the business around them and offer you tea and biscuits besides! Why did I agree to be the sole woman in this endeavor? This many men are bound to be prone to mischief. Because opportunities for connections such as these do not happen to the daughter of a tradesman, that's why. Why here? It had to be here, the Darcys insisted. I am hearing of nothing different than dozens of other shires have to offer; a high number of lovely women with little to no dowry, poor connections, and nothing but their charms to recommend them. I must learn more about these Bennetts. Their mother is positively vulgar with no decorum whatsoever. Charles demands to have full say in who he marries. I want him to have a good woman, with all information possible.

...***...

Mr. Bingley has only eyes for Jane! I knew she could not be so beautiful for nothing! He is so enraptured, they likely shall be married by the new year! I will ask Mr. Bennett to speak with him and make certain that he can afford a wife. She will do well . …and Kitty is dancing with that man. He is Whatshisname, the third son of Lord Icannotrecall. It matters not. I shall be certain to catch his name when I invite him to dine when he comes calling on Kitty. That would be grand! Where are they? There is one. Where is the other? On the floor dancing with that John Lucas, probably Lizzy! The way he looks at her, one would think that he would have offered for her by now. He likely has, but no man would make an honorable offer to a woman who looks like that! I have ordered her to loosen her stays, to wear a longer corset, to bind her bosom tighter with strips of linen...will she listen to me? Of course not! And Mary wants to look just like her! Girls who appear as they do are only good for one thing, other than ruining their sisters' reputations! I told them not to take attention away from the others, and look at the men watch her! Not the look of a gentleman, I dare say! If only Jonathon were still alive! We would be safe from the hedgerows after those future laced muttons ruin us all! Oh! My nerves! Where are my salts?

...***...

Thank you, my Lizzy, for allowing me to stand up with you. How do you choose between sisters when God made such a lovely miss that He did it twice? I promised Jonathon I would see you both well settled, and you will never be able to rest without fear if you live so close to Mrs. Bennett. One day you shall wed, and my heart shall shatter. If I can keep you smiling. Yes! Laugh at me. Beguile every man around this hall so you both might be married and taken far away.

...***...

Sigh. She is not here. Where is she? Could she be in service? Was she even real? Of course she is real, you dolt! Could she be the same woman Alexa saw in the bookstore? I do not know when he arrived in town, nor when I realized that I encountered her on the paths in the woods. It could be the same girl. Girl? Not with a fine form such as that. Stop! If it is the same woman, I will challenge him to foils in the ballroom. No, that is the same as if we are fighting over her as if she was the last biscuit. I will not dishonor her in that regard. Where is she? Is that she, dancing with that Lucas fellow? The way his eyes shine when he faces her in the dance...he is bewitched, and they probably have an understanding. Sigh. She deserves a good life. Her beauty and her mind deserve all the world can offer her. Stop jumping to conclusions! It is poor exercise. He is walking her back to her family. No. Only her sister. How striking they look in matching gowns! How does one tell them apart? The fabric appears to be of the utmost quality. She seems to have drawn Richard's eye as well; and not only his! Richard will get there first. I need an introduction! Blast! Look at how he is bowing over both their hands! How singular. Dames Bennett? I did not hear a title for their father. Could they be knighted? How would one acknowledge, knighted siblings that look so similar? So young! and women? How? Wait! Two? Two! Not siblings.

'Twins.'

...***...

I have done my duty and danced with Charles' latest angel. She is pretty, and smiles, and is witless. My orders were to press her for information. Maybe Charles wants a stupid wife. Some men prefer them. How much can be gotten during a dance? I do know she is the ward of Mr. Bennett, only surviving child of his older brother. My duty is done. I shall discharge the information on the morrow. I wish I had eaten more dinner. I want punch. It should be quite stout, I have already watched three of our boys pour into it from their flasks. I wish my dog were here. Why can women drag their dogs all over England, but men must leave their dogs at home when they travel? He does an excellent job to keep me warm in the cool of the night. I miss my dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> laced mutton - prostitute


	6. The Assembly Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remainder of the Assembly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are internal thoughts.

John felt as if the entire assembly were watching him. No, they are watching her. They will be watching them. Some men followed with their eyes, others followed with their feet. Mr. Fitzwilliam was very close on John's heels, and the men he thought were named Darcy weren't far behind, as he led Elizabeth back to the chairs. Mary stood as Elizabeth approached, and John barely had time to take a step back as Mr Fitzwilliam reached for their hands.

His bow was deep and full of respect, and something more. Questioning looks were clear on the Darcys' faces.

'Please, Richard. Not here,' Elizabeth said in a fearful whisper. 'Please go, you are attracting more attention.' Mr. Fitzwilliam stepped back and to the side, but neither woman was looking at him.

With mouths gaping, eyes darting from one to the other, silent, while observing the men standing together. Trying to conceal the building amusement, Mary's hand went to her collarbone. 'I now understand the shock when people first make our acquaintance, Lizzy.'

The ladies looked expectantly to John. The gentlemen looked expectantly to Richard. Richard cocked his head slightly at John, and John bowed his head slightly. 'Very well then. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and Mr. Alexander Darcy of Pemberly, may I present Miss Elizabeth Bennett and Miss Mary Bennett of Longbourn.' After bows and curtsies were exchanged, 'A peculiar thing about these two. To eliminate all of the time and apologies from us mistaking one for the other, they stopped telling us who was who. Simply say Mr. Darcy, and the one will respond.'

John failed at hiding his amusement, 'We suffer from a similar occurrence here. The correct one will respond when you say her name.'

Fitzwilliam extended his hand between the two ladies, 'If you are available, will you stand up the next with me Miss Mary?'

'Thank you for your offer, Sir, but I am not dancing this evening.'

'I see. Good evening.' His shoulders stiffened, his jaw clenched, his heels snapped together. A nodded acknowledgement to Richard and to Mr. Lucas, and he walked with purpose to his previous position near the window.

Alexander watched him walk away. He also acknowledged Richard and John. 'Ladies', and he walked through the crush to fulfill his duty to his host by requesting a dance with Mrs. Hurst.

Richard watched the scene unfolding before him, and stared in bewilderment. He watched as the ladies kept looking anxiously towards where Mrs. Bennett was holding court. 'Should I leave you as well?' While he was speaking to Elizabeth and Mary, his eyes were focused on John, hoping for any indication on what had just transpired.

'That would be for the best Richard, please.' said quickly, the fear mounting in her soft response. In her nervousness, Mary reached to her face to push an errant curl behind her ear.

His eyes were drawn to the patch of mottled yellow and purple patchwork that spoke of a healing bruise, and likely more than one, hidden unsuccessfully by her hair. 'I shall leave you then, good evening. I look forward to the continued renewal of our acquaintance,' ...and with a small bow, he walked away.

John looked at them, then towards Mrs. Bennett, and listened as her voice began to carry about the room, nodded to them and went to look for Charlotte.

...***...

Frannie Bennett was less than pleased as she watched John Lucas lead one of them to the floor. She watched with increased agitation as she witnessed the three men of quality follow her back to the widow's corner, as well as several men watching her as well. Her fury continued to grow until she could hold her tongue no further. 'Mr. Bennett!' she screeched at ever increasing volume.'Mr. Bennett, take them home! She has a headache. I will not have them here!'

'Mrs. Bennett, please calm yourself. I will escort them home. It is clear from here that they are unwell.'

...***...

Mr. Bennett rode with his daughters in the carriage to see them home. The only sounds were that of the wheels and the horses. 'We are not unwell, Papa.'

'I know.'

'We did nothing wrong.'

'I am aware.'

'Perhaps you could send us to Aunt and Uncle for a time. It has helped before.'

'I will not send you away again. You two are all I have left of them.'

'But, Papa...'

'I am your Father, and you will do as you are told!'

In silence, they climbed the stairs and entered into their shared room. As had been their wont, they assisted the other in making ready for bed. Elizabeth set her hand upon Mary's, gave it a light squeeze, and whispered, 'Five more months. We shall endure.'

'Dear Lord, hear our plea', Mary whispered.

Elizabeth snuffed the candle.

...***...

Mr. Hurst found the punch quite to his liking. Certainly more than three had tipped in a special contribution. The smell was ghastly! He thought it likely tasted worse, but the punch wasn't for his drinking. He took his cup and aimed for a wing chair set off to the side, sat in a most ungentlemanly manner, and dipped his fingers in his half-filled cup of swill-punch. Some drops went into his hair, some drops were rubbed on his neck under his chin, and a few drops on his lips. The remainder of the cup was set haphazard upon the floor and he sat. His eyes half-closed and unfocused to appear completely tap-hackled. He learned long ago that few watched their speech around a man who appeared properly shot in the neck. His wife had questions as to why the persons in the sleepy little market town of Meryton had attracted such attention and condescension of such men as the Darcy's. Knowing how unguarded people would be around a man fully in his cups, he had hopes they might tell him personally. It had been rather effective previously.

...***...

By the time the musicians packed their things for the evening, the people of Meryton were nearly all uniformly pleased with the turn of events. The women danced a larger than typical number of dances. Every person in attendance had made new acquaintances, and some had the opportunity to renew old ones. Much of the next day would be spent rehashing much of the evening with their friends. Most of the township happily collapsed in their bed. This was the case for most of the men at Netherfield as well. However, five men did not rest easy, as too many things had occurred as to leave them unsettled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary
> 
> tap-hackled -very drunk
> 
> shot in the neck - dead drunk


	7. The Following Morning

Mr. Bingley was pleased, at first. The group's introduction to the town proceeded splendidly. All gentlemen seemed pleased. Although so many men had spiked the punch, it smelled as if it were pure alcohol by the end of the night, mischief was kept to a surprising minimum. If there were multiple men with their eyes set at the same woman with interest, he was yet unaware. While some of the men returned foxed, they all returned, and made it into their own beds. Of this he was relieved, but perhaps he should not be so pleased. He was not surprised to find the breakfast room nearly empty. Many of the party were accustomed to keeping city hours, so he did not anticipate to see everyone until perhaps as late as nuncheon. The Darcy brothers were just finishing as Mr. Bingley fixed his plate. 'Darcy, are you riding out? I fully expect a call from the men of Meryton to desire to know what we are about. What shall I do if whomever is persistent? Do I cry rope? Cut a wheedle? My sister made it clear to me in the carriage on our return that the whispers of the townsfolk hold our hunting party story as a damned hum!'

'We will return before calling hours. We will greet any who may arrive in that regard with you. Our large number was bound to draw the curious and the wary. You will not stand alone on this.', replied Darcy.

...***...

Elizabeth and Mary were the first up the next morning, and went to the kitchen to help themselves to a muffin each as they made their way to the stables. Their ladies maid, Sarah, followed them through the door out to the kitchen gardens. 'Mrs. Bennett has ordered the kitchen to no longer allow you additional muffins or any treats. Says you two be getting fat. But you give it no mind. I will start bringing your muffins when I come to assist you in the mornings. Mrs. Hill agrees. Just no getting it from the cook direct for awhile.'

'Thank you Sarah. You have always been most kind.'

'Where be the adventure today, Miss?' asked their groom, Jimmy once they had made their way out to the stable.

'No adventure today. We are riding to the dower house so Mary may practice the pianoforte. With all the new persons about recently, you will ride out with us?'

'Of course. Toffee and Licorice will be brought 'round shortly.'

Once all were saddled, the ride to the dower house was uneventful. The horses were tied off and allowed to graze. Jimmy sat just outside and awaited his charges to finish their practice.

...***...

Mr. Gardner,

As per our earlier discussions, I write to you to tell you of the deterioration of the treatment of your nieces. They will not grant me their confidence, but even the newest of acquaintances will know that the treatment of the girls is lacking. Mrs. Bennett is not above calling them to reproof in company. There are frequent bruises in plain view, and their claims of continued clumsiness seem a falsehood. I cannot give it more evidence, but something is niggling at my soul with this. I cannot give you much more than my gut. Whatever plan you have in the works, Sir, I urge you to not tarry. The appearance at Netherfield of a great many single men from the North has seemed to greatly add to her agitation towards them. I will remain in watch of them to my utmost, but being wholly unrelated to them limits my options in protecting them further.

John Lucas

He sanded, folded, and wrote the direction on the missive. Then proceeded to walk to the inn, hoping to locate an express rider. His task now complete, he felt lost. He had done all he could do within propriety, and hoped it was enough. Mayhaps now, he might rest easy.

...***...

Fitzwilliam and Alexander Darcy rode through Netherfield's grazing lands in an effort to use their mounts to burn off their emotions so they could better reflect upon what exactly had occurred yesterday. The land was not as rocky and uneven as they were accustomed to, and they enjoyed the change in prospect. When their mounts began to show the beginnings of fatigue, they hunted a stream and gave them a little time to graze and drink.

They each kept their own counsel for a time. Until finally, 'This not like you, Fitz, to have a fit of the megrims.'

'I am not.' Fitz said as he turned his back to his brother.

'Fustian nonsense! I think you're taken aback! You have been brooding since last night. A woman told the great Fitzwilliam Darcy "no", and you now behave as a child who was refused a biscuit. You are pouting!'

'I am not.', he held his hands behind his back to keep them still.

'Bollocks! When was the last time you were refused anything? Mother did not. Father did not. You could have married any woman of the Ton had you shown the slightest interest. Not even our Aunt could say no to you when you took Richard with us after you apprised her of our plan. Here you are, after a tiny slip of a woman refuses a dance...a woman who you might have spoken to once, without a proper introduction...a paltry dance...and here you are moping!'

'You make it sound as if I am naught but a petulant child!'

'Are you not behaving a such? You wanted this! You wanted to be looked at as a man beyond his land, name, fortune, and connections. How many times have you lamented in desiring a wife who saw through to the man. You have your wish, fore it seems like these people do not get to London often, as I heard not one whisper as I have heard in dozens of ballrooms. ' Alexander had lost his composure. His voice continued to rise in volume until his voice was clearly carrying through the woods near the creek. 'Must I quell your arrogance like I did when we were boys? Fletcher has not tended to our bruises for quite some time!'

'Alex, calm yourself. It appears I am not the only one affected by last night. Our brief introduction raised far more questions than answers. It looked simple. Singular. It looked as if we had found ourselves two women like ourselves. Identical twins. Beautiful, and from our brief interaction, possibly intelligent. In a heartbeat, did you not hope as I? Not only a woman who could possibly hold me in regard for me as a man, but as a man separate from you. We are both sounding as schoolboys. You say I wish to pout, while you wish to fight. I say we turn our thoughts to other concerns.'

'There is a much larger business about. Richard is already acquainted, when he said the area was wholly unknown to him. They called him by his Christian name while seeming to deny the acquaintance.'

'An old acquaintance of some length, I should wager. Dames? No one else addressed them as such. They weren't introduced as such. How can a title be overlooked? The story must be singular!' Answered Alexander, his attention beginning to shift.

'It sounds like Richard might have some of our answers. However, there may be other horses in play.'

'Such as?'

'John Lucas, for one. He may have an understanding with one of the ladies. You saw how he looked at her. For another, we may still have met the same woman. Simply their being twins does not promise that we did not meet the same woman. Nor are we promised that they will like us. How arrogant and prideful to think we can walk in and act as if we will pluck them both as if apples off the tree. We have both behaved like prideful and arrogant arses.'

'You are likely right. We should step back and observe how the river flows. There is more going on than meets the eye.'

'One other thing we might not have considered...You may have asked the wrong twin to dance. It was a first meeting, brother. It is far too soon for either of us to pin our desires to them.'

'Let us head back to Netherfield. The horses have had time to recover.'

Without another word, they returned to Netherfield to prepare for their day.

...***...

Mr. Bingley sat in his study. His study. For the next three months it was his study. This was not his scheme, nor was his purse funding it, but it was his reputation on the line. His overall mien was not prone to fret, but fretting he was. Last night went well, but the incident with the punch made clear to him after further consideration how quickly this venture could go to the devil. If this scheme was an overall success, he would have many strong connections, and his place in society would be more secure. He was in full agreement when the group was small. When the Darcy brothers, the Fitzwilliam brothers, and himself had become disgusted by the tactics of the Ton and would bandy this idea about over billiards and brandy. The idea of five single men of consequence slipping into any country town in an attempt to find wives would have created quite a stir, but what five would cause, nineteen would compound. He could not help but remember how one family slipped out the back before introductions could be conducted fully.

'So concerned about not showing our hand, I made a mull of it.' Bingley chastised himself.

Families kept their numbers close. We stretched resources, he thought. The mothers were as thrilled by our attendance as the fathers were disconcerted by it. I am trapped in this scheme. These are not men you tell no. I can only hope that all continue to keep themselves honorably. Enough of this! I gave my word, I hope that the others will do the same. He pushed his mind to a more pleasant subject. The assembly! So many introductions that I can hardly remember a single name to whom I was introduced, save Miss Jane Bennett. Her, I remember. Such a beauty; an angel! Her shy smiles which reached to her eyes. Her manners are pleasing; her movements light. I am never so bold as to request two sets upon so new an acquaintance. I can hardly wait to know her better. Perhaps Louisa can invite her for tea.

Mr Bingley, so lost in thought, did not hear the two sets of knocks at the door. Nor did he hear the door slowly open and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst enter. It was rare to see Charles in such a state. Pacing, hands running repeatedly through his hair... He was clearly disturbed by something. 'I hope Caroline has done nothing further,' Louisa thought. The two waited quietly for a few moments, awaiting the opportunity to share their information gatherings from the night before.

'Peter. Louisa. I did not hear you enter. Sit. You both look as if you have much to tell me. You look well, Peter. If I may be so bold, if you continue to use supposed drunkenness as a means to gather information, perhaps you should keep to your room a little later in the day?', Charles said as he pulled a chair to a location more convenient for a quiet discussion. 'You both look as if you have much to say, should I ring for tea?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> cry rope - give away our secret
> 
> Cut a wheedle - ingratiate self with someone by lying
> 
> damned hum - false rumor
> 
> fit of the megrims- the blues/sadness
> 
> Fustian nonsense - call someone out for their lies  
> watch how the river flows-use observation to better assess a situation
> 
> go to the devil - go badly/go to hell
> 
> made a mull of it - handle it badly


	8. Mr. Bennett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Fitzwilliam renews an acquaintance. Mr. Bennett considers his past.

Richard was up as the sun broached the horizon, as was his wont. Years of being an Army man trained him to be an early riser, but it was more than that fore Richard did not rest the night easy. He was not expecting hesitance in the eyes of some of the people to whom he was introduced. The smiles were cordial, but forced. Something had happened to make them wary of strangers. None of this was going to turn out well if the town was not welcoming. What had been weighing on him most was his renewed acquaintance with the Dames Bennett. No, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary. It was clear that they had grown; only to be expected from when he saw them last. However, the confidence that shines from the eyes of a beautiful woman was not there. What had happened? What had occurred to drive that, almost, conceded level of independence from their countenance? They were eschewing their title! Hidden back where the old, the widowed, and the barely tolerated are put! They were not nervous; they were frightened. When their mother started screeching for them to leave, those in attendance seemed relieved at their exit. What about the bruise? Was someone hurting them? Were they clumsy? Perhaps he was contemplating overmuch.  
Richard watched the Darcys mount up and ride away as he was walking towards the stable for his own mount. He had hoped to speak to them, but he knew by the way they drove their mounts that they were in no mood for conversation. Besides, he had a call to make. It was far too early for a social call, but he knew that this was no ordinary call. He was aware that the arrival of the numbers within the hunting party would create questions. He knew answers would be given, but control of information was always crucial. The who is often more important than the answers themselves. In addition, he wanted answers of his own. There was only one man that Richard could be assured of discretion, be able to exchange information with some reliability, and would be undaunted by an early caller. He mounted his horse and started towards town.  
...***...  
Mr. Bennett sat at his desk in his study. It could not exactly be said that he had risen for the day, as he had never gone to bed. He knew he would not rest easy. He had not given much thought to his teaching days at Cambridge in some time, but Mr. Bingley brought it all back to the forefront when he addressed him as Professor Bennett. He tried to not ponder those days. The days when Isabella was at his side, his family all lived, and his days were filled with books and teaching. The days before the sting of death was so prevalent in his life, and foolish decisions of a man who never truly mourned marked his future. He finished the last drops of brandy in his glass, and poured an additional finger. He had been imbibing since his arrival home from the assembly. He wasn't foxed, but he had been drinking just enough to keep himself a trifle disgusted all night.  
Thomas Bennett was the second son of a gentleman, and delighted to be so. His life held all of the delights of a gentleman's life without the burden of land ownership or responsibility. His delights came not from loose women or the gaming tables, but rather books. He had never wished for the charge that came with being the first born and heir. Thomas was very highly educated, but as a second son, he cared not in studying the way of tenants, crop rotations, animal husbandry, and the like. Instead, he feasted on the works of Shakespeare, Plato, Socrates, Homer, Cowper and so much more. He had little responsibility, and all the time he wished to spend with books. Still needing to make a living, he was delighted when he was accepted as an instructor at Cambridge. The life of a professor was one of economy, but he was content. He was first introduced to his Isabella at a dinner hosted by her father to welcome the new teachers for the term. Isabella was the only daughter of a second son. She had no known fortune, her connections were all through her father, and her brother was in trade, but he paid it no mind. He was immediately taken by her beautiful eyes and buxom figure. They sparkled and flashed with joy, intelligence, and wit. He was enchanted from their first introduction. It was nearly two months of frequent interactions at social events before he approached her father for permission to court her. They were married one year from the day they first met. Isabella was the perfect wife. She naturally handled all of the affairs of life, leaving him to his books and his teaching. She made his life easy. Ten months from their wedding day, she was delivered of a son. Thomas did not think his heart could be more full of love until Jonathon Edward Bennett was born. Nearly two years later, his beautiful wife was delivered of twin girls, Elizabeth Ann and Mary Jane Bennett. He was uncertain as to which was more full, his heart or his home! His beautiful family! Isabella became again with child less than a year after the birth of the girls. Thomas was delighted at the prospect of another child. Alas, it was not to be. The child, of whom was to be named Lydia if she was a girl, was born still. The birth was much more taxing on Isabella than her previous, and she quickly followed Lydia in death. When the midwife informed him of the terrible news, Thomas felt as if part of his soul went with her. His father-in-law tried to comfort him the best he could; to remind him that he had three children to raise. After only three months, Thomas appeared much as he was before her passing. He was a father truly devoted to his children's education and that of his students.  
Once the mourning period had passed, Thomas fervently resisted those who thought he should take another wife. 'Your children need a mother', they encouraged. It was beyond his consideration. His brother granted him an allowance to assist with his family. He was able to improve their lodging, and added a governess as well as an additional maid. The servants quickly deduced that they were expected to provide for the children in all matters beyond their father's teaching. Mrs. Smythe was an excellent source of guidance. She made certain they were genteel in their manners and etiquette. All the children learned on the pianoforte, as well as sang. If the lesson was made for one, it was taught to three. Their father spoiled them all, as much as he could. Any knowledge that was suitable for a boy's education was suitable for his girls. He ignored the cautionary words of his father-in-law when he was warned that he was raising blue-stockings, hoydens, or spinsters. Thomas had no care for what anyone had to say to him on this matter. One day, Jonathon would leave him to make his own way, but his daughters would always be with him. He made certain that they were well versed in Latin and Greek, as well as French and German, history, geography, and the sciences. They were extraordinarily well read. All books were encouraged, except novels. Debate was encouraged and rewarded. His beautiful daughters would never leave him, he would not permit it. They would take care of him and be his companions in his dotage. They so resembled his Isabella that he could not bare to part from them.  
His children were considered a fixture at office as well as about campus. The Governess would often be seen taking them for exercise or small excursions. Students missing their younger siblings at home would often stop to greet them, give them small boons, or teach them skills like knot tying. It was common to see the lot climbing tree or running with kites. His children were happy, therefore so was Thomas.  
When he was not with his children or students, he was with his books to the exclusion of nearly all else. Rare was his attendance to practical application of correspondence, and frequently were stacks of unopened letters were stacked upon his desk. If it was possible that bothering him was unnecessary, Thomas was very much for it! He rarely responded to letters, and when he did, it was very brief and often unhelpful. His brother would often make arrangements to cover for his brother's indolence and inaction.  
Thomas was displeased the day he came home to his children to find Mr. David Gardner waiting in his study. He never had much use for Mr. Gardener. His brother-in law was in trade, and Thomas did not fancy his employment, nor how freely his opinions were offered. David was seated with two expresses, two letters that were black-edged, and one common letter in his hands. The normally neat stacks of correspondence was scattered, and many of the previously unopened letters now open and askew. 'Why Thomas?' David pleaded waving about the letters in his hand, his tone between disgust and anger, 'Could you not be bothered?'  
'My only concerns are in this home and on this campus.'  
'You care nothing for your brother? For his family?'  
Thomas noticed the black arm band on David. He shuddered. 'Who has died?'  
David shifted towards a table holding a decanter of brandy and a glass and poured for himself without asking or offering, and downed it. Then, poured another and began to pace. 'Madeline has ordered me to fetch you and the children and bring you home. I gave her my word that I would neither bloody your nose nor blacken your eye, no matter how rightly you deserve it! So I beseech you pack for yourself and your children and join me in the carriage at first light or by God I shall drag you to London in your nightgown! I would not press me further on this matter!' With shaking hands, Mr. Gardener swallowed the remainder of the brandy and violently quit the room; the slam of the door echoing through his small home.  
Now alone, Thomas eyed the letters now discarded where David had lain them. He took them and sat down, beginning with the expresses. The first informed him that his brother and family were missing on route to London. It was highly encouraged for him to join the search. In the the second express, he learned that his niece Jane was left abandoned at a roadside inn on a main route to London, The Bell. The letter pleaded for him to come retrieve her, as no one else in her family could be located. It was unknown how long that Jane could be kept at the inn. With no response, she would be given to the parson to dispose of.  
The first of the letters told him of the discovery of the carriage wreckage and the remains of his brother's family. The carnage must have been extraordinarily gruesome indeed, as they were unable to be prepared and dressed for individual burial, but rather interned in the family quarter of Longbourn Cemetery with little separation. The second was from Mr Phillips, the attorney of Meryton, informing him that he was now the master of Longbourn, and requesting that he come to inspect the will and other documents and assume his birthright. The third, the common letter, told him of a miracle! Jane had been recovered and was perfectly well. Her family had stopped at the Bell for a rest from the road and Jane had been left behind. The dates between the first express and the last letter were six weeks.  
Six weeks. Jane was abandoned for six weeks. His indolence sat upon his chest like irons. For a few moments, he could scarcely draw breath. His brother, wife, and their children all dead, save Jane. She was assumed abandoned, now orphaned; abandoned for weeks! He saw the letters. He could not have saved them, but she would have been collected soon; and from where? Longbourn! He was now its master? He never desired to be a landowner! He knew nothing about running an estate. He now had four children, and an estate to attend. He immediately needed a wife! He needed a wife to raise the children and oversee the house and restore his life to previous order. He had neither the time nor inclination for the courting a woman. He needed a marriage of convenience! He knew that he would never find nor love another like Isabella, so any woman of genteel birth would suffice.  
Thomas Bennett stared at his now empty glass, filled it, and drank it down in large gulps. 'Enough ghosts of the past. They do no good but remind of your failings,' he thought. Very quickly, the lack of sleep, the emotional strain of his thoughts, and the additional alcohol made his body feel heavy and his head hit the top of his desk with a clear thud.  
...***...  
Mr. Fitzwilliam stood at the front door and considered it. He knew the man would rise early, so he took a chance and walked to the chapel.  
Hearing the sound of footsteps coming, Reverend Bromley peered through the glass to watch briefly as Mr. Fitzwilliam made his way. 'Coln...Mr. Fitzwilliam is it now? I suspected I would receive a call from you today. I had not expected to ever again make your acquaintance. You look so very well since I saw you last. How's the leg? I should suppose you have some questions for me? I have some for you! Have you broken your fast? If not, will you join me?' Richard never saw a chance to respond so he did not, and the two strolled to the rectory to exchange information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary  
> foxed - quite drunk  
> trifle disgusted - a little drunk


	9. Exchange of Information

Louisa looked at her brother with confusion, 'Charles, why are we here?'  
Charles's usual amiability was already shaken by his own thoughts. He ran his hand again through his already disheveled hair. With a sigh, he moved his chair closer to his sister and brother-in-law.  
Charles just looked confused. 'Are you well? You are precisely aware of what our purpose is.'  
'I know the purpose for the hunting party. Why here? Meryton. Hertfordshire. Why this part of the country?'  
'I do not understand your meaning.'  
'Hertfordshire is an area of no particular distinction. The surrounding estates are not overly large, nor immensely prosperous. Meryton is a market town, with nothing of true exception. Boasting four and twenty families, many single women, but no dowries of note. If ties to the peerage exist , they are distant. The ladies are mostly fair, a few are quite fetching, but I see nothing of note to warrant the exceptional condescension that our party is capable of bestowing upon such a neighborhood. So I petition again, why are we here?'  
'Darcy declared it. He offered no more.'  
'No reason? He did not grant further explanation?'  
'No, and I loathe to query further after the scandal Caroline brought upon his family,' Charles paused, 'and ours.' He stood up and resumed pacing. Louisa and Peter waited patiently for him to return to the conversation. His composure restored, he sat down with a deep sigh and shook his head as if to clear his mind. He closed his eyes, and began to smile. 'I am most certain that you exerted yourself to learn of the delightful Miss Bennett and her family. Perhaps I should have exercised more restraint, but who could glance at the most beautiful woman I have ever beheld and not request two sets. More so when being in a party of this manner spurs expediency. So, her family?'  
'She has none', interjected Mr Hurst. 'She is the only member of Mr Bennett's elder brother's family still living.'  
'The townsfolk had very little to say about the Bennetts, or anyone. ' Louisa sighed. 'I heard more about the mischief of the goat of Mr. Jenkins than was said about anyone, and much supposition of the disposition of our party, but almost no word of the townspeople. Most peculiar. '  
'I concur. The largest parcel of information I gathered was there was no information to gather. Singular! Damn fine waste of an evening, I dare say!'  
...***...  
Mr. Richard Fitzwilliam did not eat his fill from the table. He would not impose any unnecessary strain upon the Reverend's larder. 'Before we begin, I must request your utmost discretion in all matters.'  
'You have it now as you did then. How's the leg? I did not notice a limp, but you also did not dance. May I inquire whatever became of...your associate? '  
His demeanor changed, his face now wearing a deep frown, 'Many things must remain unsaid about all that occurred in those days.' Richard blew out a harsh breath. 'I may not be of body to dance the whole evening, but I had hoped to dance. Those who caught my eye were not dancing.'  
'Did you journey all this way to dance with Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary?' he chuckled.  
'Not specifically. I was pleased to reestablish their acquaintance, and could not permit such an opportunity to pass. Did I cause offense? Is that why Mrs. Bennett had them sent home in such a harsh manner? It was clear they were not unwell, and their suffering was from no headache.'  
'I cannot break the confidences that others have instilled with me. Mrs. Bennett is not very well received, and is barely tolerated in the neighborhood. Their father has always been behind the book. All of the Bennett ladies have been forced to exercise a sort of independence rarely seen with a maiden. As a town, we offer the girls respite and shelter as we are able, and choose to overlook any improprieties that there situation may bring to light. Some do not think highly of them, but most see them as a true treasure.' He lowered his voice to a whisper, 'Beyond that, I can say not. I know not. If you were anyone else, I would not have said as much.'  
'Was the change from the incident? You gave me your word that you would inform me should any ill fortune on their part come have come to pass!' Decried Richard, his first landing on the table.  
'Peace! I have not broken my word to you. Nearly half of those who knew the particulars of that night, still living, are at this table. The fullness of what occurred was lost in the flood. However, their reputations are in tatters, through no fault of their own.'  
'How did this happen! If someone dare lay hand upon them!,' Richard continued to raise his voice in his anger, his fists involuntarily clenching.  
'No one has laid hands upon them in that manner. Yet, they are believed ruined, but not shunned. Women of a certain figure often catch a man's eye, and the attention flames Mrs. Bennett's ire. The things she says of them in and out of company is unconscionable. These are things that cannot be undone.' Reverend Bromley then chose a large biscuit, and ate it after slathering it with a thick red jam. He was clearly finished giving Richard information.  
...***...  
Her light and pleasing voice drifted upon the breeze like faeries dancing. Her song, an Italian aria. The emotions carried where the words did not. A tale of love and loss and pain and heartache, and hope. As they drew closer to a comfortable looking cottage, the accompaniment of a pianoforte added to the beautiful soprano that caressed their souls. As they drew even closer, the harmonious voice of an alto could be heard within the music. Soon, a third female voice joined in; out of key and flat. The beautiful music dissolved into peals of giggles and beautiful laughter. The passers-by continued on, with contented smiles upon their faces. Quiet dreams of a life of contentment if they could find themselves so fortunate stirred their imagination.  
'Jane, I'm so happy you have joined in our practice; it has been so long!'  
'I had to join you. Your notion of moving the pianoforte to the dower house to spare her nerves was inspired indeed!'  
Three miles later, a boy came running from the stables to meet the gentlemen.' Is a wrong, Sir?'  
'Apollo threw a shoe, so we walked.'  
...***...  
Reverend Bromley finished his biscuit and removed any stray crumbs from his lips, turned to his guest, tossed his serviette onto the table, and declared, 'Not to throw a rub in the way, but what is with this plumper over this crush of swells invading our fair town? Hunting party? Bollocks! What game requires a score of men, no dogs, no known weapons, and at the edge of season? What kind of game are you playing, Sir? What is the true purpose of this invasion of the Ton? We are but a humble market town, I cannot see what your party could bring that is wholesome!'  
'Our intentions are honorable. There shall be no devil to pay on our pursuit. A few may make a little merry, there may be a touch of a lark, but it was on agreement of not meddling with the ladies on any sphere for their inclusion in our hunt for leg-shackles.'  
'Wives? Here in Hertfordshire? That does not signify! It is true that we suffer our share of shortage of men of marital age. The army has taken many, disease and disaster even more. We do have not a mean bit of widows, many a tempting armful, but I cannot fathom why we attract such a distinction.'  
'I also have confidences I can not reveal. I can divulge that every man is here for true purpose. Every man came to the hunting party for reasons of their own knowing. When was the last time you entered a London Ballroom?'  
'Many years.'  
'A man enters, and he can hear the whispers of his sizing. From the cut, stitch, and fabric of his coat, to the latest hum of his income and assets, connections, scandals, and more carry through the room as a flame to a hay bale. He is sized up like a high stepper. Only showing his teeth for inspection would make the sight complete.'  
'We are not dissimilar in that regard here.'  
'These men, almost to a man, are here in the desire to find a bride that suits them. A decision made of the man; not his mother, not the Ton, but the man. Our members are often the second and third sons, one man is in trade, one is a widower, a few have mild impairments. They are good men, but not in the eyes of the marriage mart of the Ton.'  
'The connections here are distant, dowries small. What could be the enticement?', asked the Reverend, still perplexed.  
'The women are the daughters of gentlemen, therefore equal enough. Is it too much for a man to hope?'  
'Why do you bring this to me?'  
'I wish to keep our true purpose under disguise. Many of us have had personal experience with those who would force a marriage, and are hoping to shake the bullseye from our backs. Will you assist me in easing the burden others may have for our quest without revealing our true nature?'  
'I shall agree to your plan, but with conditions. Do not hurt my flock. They have endured enough.'  
'Will you accompany me to Netherfield? I would like you to speak further with Mr. Bingley.'  
...***...  
Sir William rose a later than his wont, readied himself for a visit to Netherfield Park, and proceeded to the dining room to break his fast. The last of his family to arrive in the dining room, he entered to a full discussion of the assembly.  
'Did any of the gentlemen ask to call on you?' Mrs. Lucas queried.  
'No, Mama,' answered Charlotte and Maria Lucas at the same time.  
'I would like to host a card party next week. Is there any particular day, William?'  
'I will have an answer after I return from a call to Netherfield Park.' Sir William turned to his son, 'John, if there is any woman in Meryton for which you have intentions, I would not tarry.' Sir William followed his obvious hint with an even more blatant wink, and then tucked into his breakfast and made quick work of it. He then excused himself to the stables.  
...***...

Before Sir William had risen for the day, Mr. Fitzwilliam and Reverend Bromley en route to Netherfield Park.  
'Reverend Bromley, pleasure to see you. Have you broken your fast? If not, will you join us?'  
'I have broken my fast. May we speak in privacy Sir?'  
'Of course,' Mr. Bingley said as he closed the study doors. 'Should I ring for tea?'  
'Yes, thank you.' He took a deep breath and continued,' Shall we dispense with the civil whiskers?' Mr. Bingley nodded. 'Mr. Fitzwilliam came to me to tell me of your leg-shackle rebellion. I may be a man of God, but I am also fly to the time of day, and I am befogged as to why men who appear to be all the scratch would journey so far to dangle after our girls. However, I will help ease your way into the shire. I simply ask your word, as the leader of your knot, that the intentions of these swells are honorable.'  
'Richard?'Charles asked, confused as to the prelude of the Reverend's candor.  
'I was heavy-handed. I thought the Reverend's insight would be best had if he were to join us in our confidence.'  
'Clever, Richard.' 'Sir, if you have no pressing engagements, would you join us for a game of billiards?'  
'I have no pressing engagements until after tea.'  
'Capital!'  
...***...  
Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary walked back to Longbourn together, talking and laughing about the assembly.  
'I do not recall having ever danced so much at an assembly!' Declared Jane, quite pleased.  
'I recall Mr. Bingley paid you much attention; two sets! Did he ask to call on you?'  
'Yes. He said he would call in the afternoon or on the morrow. I suspect we shall see a large increase of callers over the next weeks.'  
'Weeks? A hunting party that lasts weeks? Singular!' said a confused Elizabeth.  
'I should suspect that you will have your share of callers. Were there not four men in your sphere of acquaintance, as I recall?' said Jane, attempting to stifle a giggle. 'Uncle Phillips said the lease was for three months with option to extend for an additional nine months in three month options, and first rite of purchase.'  
'We're approaching the house, Jane. If Frannie hears you, she may realize that you have a brain in there, and you know she feels about that!' Elizabeth tried to laugh at the idea, but it was clear that she found no humor in it.  
'Of that I am most aware. Does she not fathom how the estate has prospered since her residence? It is through the three of us!...and a steward who knows to respect those who brings the butter. Lud! I must calm myself! I cannot do the pretty and play the witless game if I am overwrought.'  
The conversation continued until they entered the outermost gardens. It was here they were approached by Elizabeth and Mary's Abigail. 'I's sent to you. The Mrs. has declared the small parlor floor cleared for a deportment lesson after dinner.' With a small curtsy, she made haste back to the house, hoping she was not seen.  
With that pronouncement, all three froze in place, and held hands. 'Though I walk in the midst of trouble, thou wilt revive me: thou shalt stretch forth thine hand against the wrath of mine enemies, and thy right hand shall save me.*' said Mary, her voice barely a whisper.  
'Amen.' the women whispered in unison. The joy gone from their countenance, the trio continued to, and entered, the house.  
...***...  
Sir William arrived at Netherfield Park, was informed he was expected, and escorted back to the game room. Discovering, to his shock and surprise, that his old friend of many years had arrived before him, and was playing billiards,. Surrounded by many of the men he had made acquaintance of the evening previous, many were without their waistcoat.  
After proper greetings were exchanged, Bromley approached, "It was thought we might become better acquainted with their party if we spent time among them. Come, my friend, have you any pressing engagements this morning?'  
'Just your call after tea, although I am expected home for dinner. I am most astonished to see you.'  
'I came to call for the same motives as you, I would imagine.' the reverend said with a smile.  
'Would you care to play cards? There is a table of whist, a table of Vingt-et-un, and …...Hazards.' Bingley encouraged.  
'Bromley! It's your shot! Come, man! You delay the game!' called out Hurst.  
Bromley nodded to his friend and went back to the game.  
...***...  
For most of Meryton, it was very much a day like any other. Children needed to be fed and tended. Livestock needed to be fed and tended. Merchants had stores to stock and mind. Calls were to be made, but there was a change. Many families stayed home in hopes that a new acquaintance or two would come calling. A few men of Meryton were paying much consideration towards a special woman he may have considered for some time, assured in the fact that if he did not make a call now her hand might be claimed by another.  
...***...  
As games finished, the men excused themselves to ready for morning calls. Sir William and Reverend Bromley began to make their leave.  
'Reverend, Bingley, a word please?' Richard quietly queried.  
'Of course.' replied both men.  
Sir William had made his exit, and the three continued to Bingley's study.  
'You have now seen us at our casual best. Bingley, may I persuade you to share a jot of the regulation we accept by being here. It may give the good Reverend additional assurance of our collective intentions.'  
Mr. Bingley took a breath to focus,'Uh...Well...' suddenly, he felt as if his neck were strangled. 'Every man has given his word that he is able to support a gently bred wife. Each man is free to marry. It is mutually agreed that they seek an honorable marriage and will not extend any other offers of protection...' Charles could no longer hide his blush, 'Richard, must I bring up such to a man of God? I know you want to bring him into our confidence, but much involves man's baser nature.'  
'May I?'  
'Yes.'  
'Each man has been vouched for by one of the original five members. Mr Bingley and I are of that. The others remain nameless. No one is to bring any person with them, save their valet, unless that person is also a part of our knot. No opium-eaters. Each man has a living. How, is as diverse as the man. No damned low-waters. No meddling with any local woman of any class is tolerated. If they are unable to keep their whore pipe in their breeches, they never should have left London. No vowels. Gaming is restricted to shillings. Not all of us are gentleman, but all have the juice to be. That is much the lot of it. Is that enough to settle your mind?'  
Bingley stood, jaw agape. 'Richard', he uttered in dismay.  
'He may be a man of God but he's still a man. I should think he's more than less likely to learn the worst of him.'  
'Quite right. What if two or more men have their eye on the same morsel?'  
'No duels', they answered together. 'There are other ways to solve grievances. If they are unable to behave as the gentleman they swore to be, they pack and return home.'  
'I am satisfied. I will brook no mischief. It looks well and good, but men are not always the most true. I hope this does not take a flyer for all involved. I hope to be very busy reading the banns. May God grant you the desire of your hearts.' He bowed, and took his leave.  
'I would not have considered the local parson. You are certain he can be trusted? Not all men of God are tight-lipped.'  
'The man is worthy of our confidence. He will ease our way with the town, and he will likely box the ears of any man who fails to put his toes to the mark. I would trust him with my life.' I already have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:   
> throw a rub - spoil your plans  
> plumper - lie  
> crush of swells - large amount of wealthy men  
> no devil to pay - no ill effects  
> lark - mischief  
> leg-shackles wife/ marriage  
> tempting armful - a woman of beauty  
> * Psalms 138:7 KJV  
> civil whiskers - polite small talk  
> befogged- confused  
> Lud! - polite exclamatory  
> knot - group/gang  
> opium-eater - laudanum/opium addict  
> damned low-water - person in debt  
> whore-pipe - penis  
> vowels -I.O.U.s  
> juice - money  
> morsel - woman


	10. Deportment Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains depictions of abuse.

'Have you seen the Darcys?' Charles queried of Richard once the Reverend had taken his leave.

"I saw them ride out early this morning. Have they not returned?'

'They have not to my knowledge. I shall send a footman to the stables and inquire. Have you inquired to Mr. Fletcher? Should I ring for Mr. Moore? Has anyone checked the ballroom?'

After several inquiries, it was learned that they had returned, and Mrs. Moore had sent a maid with a tray of tea sent for two men to the blue parlor some time ago.

The men made the decision to make their call without them.

'I hear scraping blades...', Richard commented as they passed near the ballroom.

The doors were closed, but the sounds of men's voices were clear. A knock would cause no more potential for injury than entering directly, so the men barged in.

'I would call...you a horses' arse...but I would …..not wish to...insult the horses'

Gone were the Masters of Pemberly with their well known unaffected and scowling mien, replaced with a clear view into the boys that they once were.

'Kiss mine arse...'

Their form was poor; the stance nonexistent. Their fencing master would have reviled in disgust at their exercise. Perhaps sticks would have been more effective.

'I'll knock you... on your ….double juggs!'

'You and …what army...you cock-sure...prideful...'

Charles stood agape, his hand over his mouth.

Richard, his mouth in a firm line, eyes dancing in mirth, 'Boys, sort it out!'

Immediately, foils were disengaged, the gentlemen staring in shock at being witnessed in all their folly. In the span of a moment, every sign of the boys they once were had vanished. Returned were the gentlemen of reserve.

'Was there a purpose for this match? Or … a confidence of brothers?'

'The latter.'

Richard and I were going to pay a call to Longbourn. Did you two wish to join us, in...say...20 minutes.'

'Thank you, if you'll excuse us.' the Darcys nodded and quit the room, both still attempting to calm their breath.

'I wish to extend my gratitude for suggesting and supplying the blunted foils. Damn inspired!'

Twenty minutes later found the Darcy brothers loading into the carriage with Richard and Charles.

...***...

Mrs. Bennett heard the carriage before it was seen. At her word, the girls displayed an unladylike level of activity and haste. Projects were tossed into drawers and baskets with all due speed. The men were at the door with Mrs. Hill when Mrs. Bennett ordered Elizabeth and Mary to their room. Her high insisting voice could easily be heard, 'You will not ruin Jane's and Kitty's chances with potential beaus with your Cyprian ways. GO! To your room!'

The men entered with concern creasing their brows. After proper greetings, Mr. Bingley chose the seat nearest to Jane.

'Miss Jane..'

'Miss Bennett.'

'I beg your pardon, Miss Bennett, I had thought Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary were Miss Bennett.'

'We are the eldest daughters of our families. I am the eldest daughter of James Bennett. Thomas Bennett is the father of Elizabeth and Mary. An allowance has been made understanding that few can tell one from the other. While not strictly proper, it allows introductions and conversation to flow with less disconcertion.'

Richard and the Darcy brothers sat as distant from Mrs. Bennett as propriety would allow. There was little need for their response to her plentiful conversation beyond a single word on sparse occasion. She carried the conversation with her effort alone; often contradicting herself. Richard finally broke the awkward silence of the three, 'Miss Bennett, I was curious as to where I might find a good fishing spot. Does Mr. Bennett fish? If so, may I speak to him?'

'Mr. Bennett does not fish.' She shifted in her seat to fully look him in the eye, 'If you are looking to fish, I recommend speaking with Mr. John Lucas.'

'Mr. John Lucas? I look forward to continuing his acquaintance. Thank you Miss Bennett.'

Soon, the time for a polite visit had passed. The men were handed their outer garments and bid the Bennetts farewell. The three miles carriage ride found Mr. Bingley expounding upon the beautiful angel that is Jane Bennett.

The other men were as confused and angry as Charles was verbose and pleased. Mrs. Bennett's behavior was beyond comprehension. To order anyone away from visitors in such a manner was beyond the pale! Richard only knew one thing for certain, he needed to speak to Mr. Lucas as soon as was prudent.

...***...

Mr. Bennett sat in his study, reading one of his latest acquisitions. He heard the carriage arrive, heard the rich timbre of male voices, and kept to his book. His study was unkempt no longer, and he saw no reason to disturb his peace. He was pleased with his life, all occurred with little inconvenience to himself.

...***...

Dinner at Longbourn was unusually quiet. Thomas paid no mind to naught but his plate, glass and ponderings of his most recent addition to his library. He could not be bothered to notice that all the girls wore old dresses. Sturdy, but quite out of date. The wear and condition were far below any lady of genteel birth at their status would dare be seen in but at the direst of circumstances. Perhaps, if he were to have the inclination, he would have noticed that the amount of food on Elizabeth's and Mary's plate all told would be insufficient for most. Thomas' attention to his daughters' flagged long ago, in answer to Mrs. Bennett's incessant haranguing of the maritable unsuitability of a highly educated woman. He chose to abandon their further education to keep others in the upkeep of he and his home. Perhaps, if his languor were not so complete, he would have given mind to the arms length switch in the corner, or the constant fidgeting of the girls in their seats. His dinner finished, he bid his family good evening, and returned to his study. It escaped his notice that no one responded.

The meal complete, Mrs Bennett led the girls into the small parlor, plucking the switch from the corner along the way. Without word nor sound, the girls followed her into the small room. The room was often a favorite for projects or reading. Tonight, the comfortable furnishings had been pushed back to the walls, leaving the center of the floor clear.

'Deportment lessons. Every girl in finishing school can claim deportment as an accomplishment.' The girls were familiar with this diatribe. Mrs. Bennett had attended finishing school, and she attended deportment class every Tuesday. The matron used a switch for corrections, as did she. She was so occupied by into her current lecture, she did not hear Mary quietly say, 'God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble.'*

'A gentlewoman must always keep in her mind where her body is and what it is about. How you move can communicate much to those around you without a word, and you must control the conversation.'

The girls stood in line from oldest to youngest.

'Girls, stand proper.' Mrs. Bennett's voice, naturally high and whiny, was already slightly more impassioned than one would expect from such a mundane lesson.

'Jane, stand straight, shoulders back, chin level.' With each correction, Mrs. Bennett would scarcely touch the body where she indicated with the switch. 'You slump your shoulders, pull them back.' She corrected as she touched the switch to her shoulder. Jane again responded by pulling her shoulders back further. 'Good, Jane. You must show yourself to your best advantage. Smile. Much better. At the assembly, you drew in your shoulders when the men arrived. Do not shrink and wilt in the crowd. Bloom and be noticed. You are too beautiful to hide. Now, walk. Perfect form.' Jane finished her turn about the room and returned to her place in the line. Once Mrs. Bennett turned her notice to another, she quietly released the breath she was holding.

'Kitty! A lady does not fidget.'

'I need to refresh myself, Mama.' Kitty pleaded.

'Go. Make haste.'

Elizabeth and Mary stood tall and smiled. A very forced and practiced smile.

'Chin level, shoulders back. Stop arching your back, Mary. You push you bosom out overmuch' As she spoke, light touches were given to Mary's chin and shoulders. A distinct poke was administered to her back and bosom. A gentleman wants intrigue, not a dirty puzzle.' Her voice, growing in volume, trailed off. She took a deep breath.

'Walk, Mary.' Mary took a tentative step, then two.'Walk, don't sache,' poke. 'Keep your hips level.' harder poke. ' Continue...walk straight..pull in your bosom...hips even...the hip should not break the line of your gown. Stop displaying your cooler!' With each correction, the touches to her hip increased in pressure, until the distinct whistle of a switch in full swing could be heard at the final correction.

Elizabeth winced as the blow struck her sister.

Seeing her wince, she turned to Elizabeth. 'Walk beside your sister.'

Elizabeth joined her sister in the center of the room.

'Which one of you danced at the assembly?'

'I did', Elizabeth said, straightening her back.

'You were told to not take attention from the other ladies.'

'I saw no harm. John Lucas is an old friend. No eligible woman inclined to dance was seated. It did not deprive anyone of a partner. As many as were gathered, one woman dancing one dance would be beneath notice, I thought.'

'Beneath notice? So beneath notice that 3 gentlemen followed you as a stallion chases an apple!' Mrs. Bennett swung the switch, her previous control now gone. The dreaded whistle noise could be heard before the blow was struck to her hip. 'In a glance, a man sees Jane and Kitty and sees a gentlewoman. He looks at you two and knows your true manner. Your very attendance in company exposes your sisters to ruin! You will drag them all to the bawdy house with you! As if killing your brother wasn't enough!' With each word, her voice rose in crescendo to a finality of crazed mania. As her volume increased, so did the blows. What began as blows around the hips and buttocks of the girls grew to a collection of switch whips over much of their lower back and back of their legs. To protect themselves, they had joined hands and were standing facing the other, their faces protected by the shoulder of her sister.

Her shrill voice echoed through the home. Every servant was still. Jane did not move.

Mr. Bennett, standing behind Mrs. Bennett, grabbed her wrist with one hand, while forcibly removing the switch from her hand with his other. ' "ENOUGH!' He spun her around to face him.

At that moment, Jane grabbed the girls' hands and they fled upstairs.

'You will cease! The next time I see you near a switch, I shall give you the same treatment! My daughters are the spitting image of their mother, and you shall not sully her memory. You will retire to your chamber and I will not see you till tea on the morrow.' He released her, strode back to his study, and slammed the door behind him with a racket that paled in contrast to the earlier clamor.

Slowly, the house returned to its proper function. Servants finished their duties for the night and retired. Mr. Bennett returned to his book. Kitty emerged from her hiding place in a closet and joined the others in the twins' room.

Elizabeth and Mary's maid entered with a basin of water, and fetched a parcel of herbs and linen strips from a drawer. Each girl faced a corner to give the others some privacy. Jane and Kitty both hiked their skirts and removed their petticoats, and then removed an odd piece of underclothes. It appeared to be a boy's set of knee breeches, sans buttons. The unnecessary fall front replaced by an unadorned fabric. All necessary allowances for the needs of a lady had been made. Secured with a ribbon in the similar manner of a petticoat, yet thicker, it hid beneath the layers, unseen. She returned the unusual garments to the maid and thanked her. She walked through the joined dressing room to her own, and brought nightdresses for Kitty and herself. They assisted each other to ready for bed, although they knew sleep would be in short supply.

The maid's focus were her charges, Elizabeth and Mary. She inspected the worn, but sturdy fabric, and found it undamaged. In a series of movements that were as a well-practiced dance of readying for bed. Once the dresses and petticoats were removed, the girls stood for a moment in their odd breeches and stays.

'We cannot thank you enough for your clever way of helping shield us from her wrath. The switch was robbed of some of its bite. You risked your own back by making them for all of us. We are grateful.' Elizabeth said, as tears escaped.

'It was little.'

'It made things easier to bear, and that is not so slight.'

Without further words, all girls were readied for bed. The Abigail quietly left the room as the girls began to brush each other's hair. They fell asleep together on the beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> double jugs - ass
> 
> dirty puzzle – prostitute
> 
> cooler – ass
> 
> bawdy house – house of ill repute
> 
> cock sure - proud and confident
> 
> languor- the (often pleasant) feeling of inertia
> 
> Abigail - A ladies maid
> 
> *Psalm 46:1


	11. Mr. Gardener

David Gardner was a man in trade. He was known for being amiable and fair, and had been most blessed with discernment and wisdom in business and investing. He dressed in quality, as a gentleman. Yet, he lived within view of his warehouses and was content. He had many acquaintances amongst those of quality and peerage, though not all would claim as such in company. David had a way of obtaining items of desire. Brandy, draperies of fine quality, and other highly desired items. David's wife, Madeline, often received invitations to tea by those within the first circles. While not all women were gracious to a woman married into trade, she had several acquaintances from her work with various charities in London. The Gardeners were of a new emergent breed of tradesman; those who were likely to be in possession of a fortune larger than some of those in the peerage. Persons in the know were aware that the Gardeners were not ones with whom to trifle. They were a gracious couple, and were aware of how they stood within London society.  
Mr. Gardener reread the express sent to him the day prior again. He did not think he could do anymore further than had already been done. He loved and adored his sister's children. When his father had died years prior, it was revealed within his father's will that Mr. Bennett was never awarded the disbursement of Isabella's dowry. Mr. Bennett never responded to the correspondence sent to him alerting him of the oversight. There was little shock that Mr. Bennett did not respond. Gardener invested the money for his nieces. He had been supplementing their pin money, hired an Abigail, and a groom for Elizabeth and Mary's care and protection shortly after Bennett's move to his inheritance of Longbourn and his second marriage.  
Oft concerned of the welfare of his nieces once it became apparent that they would very much resemble the outward appearance of his sister, his concern increased at Jonathon's death. Isabella's form caught much attention of men, but not all had honorable intentions. Her form required the talents of a very special modista to show her to the best of lights under the current fashion of that time. He remembered how quickly Isabella learned to suspect the attention of all men, save family, and recalled many a row and the cutting of friendships based on those who had made less than gentlemanly utterances about his sister. A woman can control the assertion of her form no more than a man can control his, yet women of a certain figure were treated with such suspicion and trepidation. Long before Thomas was introduced to Isabella, she had claimed she would never marry. He recalled the letters from her at that time. She was enamored of his attention to her knowledge and opinions, rather than a constant perusing of her charms. He remembered her words of joy when Thomas proposed. She accepted him with alacrity, and wrote much of her joy. Until her passing, David had no understanding how much responsibility of the household fell upon her delicate shoulders.  
He did not fully comprehend the extent of Thomas's indolence until all that occurred with his brother's family. He shuddered at the reflections from that dark time and struggled to refocus his mind from the horrors that would likely have befallen sweet Jane had she not had the mind to remember his direction and the parson had not had the audacity to reach out to him, a man with a distant connection to a young girl. Had the parson been a man of less repute, she might have simply disappeared into the dark shadows of society and no one would have ever known she was absent from her family at their time of passing.  
David stood and paced about his study for a moment and poured himself a finger of brandy. He considered the liquid, and set it down near the decanter. 'This is the time for the clearest of heads', he admonished himself. Concerned of all the Bennett girls, but knowing he could do little for other than Mary and Elizabeth, he concluded he had only one option.  
My Lord  
It has been brought to my attention that your son's heaviest concern involving his return has come to fruition. I request an audience for your advisement on how to best proceed. I am available at your earliest convenience.  
Your Servant  
David Gardner  
David sanded, folded, sealed and gave direction to the missive, then rang for a footman. 'Take this missive and my card with you. Do not return until this is personally in the hands of the Earl of Matlock. Await his reply.'  
Once the task was completed to the best of his current ability, he indulged in the brandy he had poured.  
...***...  
Elizabeth woke slowly, confused to why she was asleep in such an odd position. Slowly, the remembrance of the evening's events filtered into her mind. She was tangled in a pile of her sisters. Not all were sisters by blood, but sisters nonetheless. With much care, she extricated herself and donned a walking dress. Pleased that the discoloration to her hip and surrounding regions was negligible, as was the feared soreness, she picked up her half boots, her book and quietly quit the room.  
...***...  
Most goats do not receive a name, however, she had several. Mischief and tormentor were but two. The others were likely oaths rather than names, and most ought not be uttered in company. A fence had yet to be built that could hold the goat for long. Latches and locks were easily overcome. Watches had been established in times past to witness the feat, but this had never born fruit. Those at watch would bore and dose. The goat seemed to watch and wait for the nodding of a sleeping head before attempting its escape. No such watch was in place overnight, so it would go unnoticed for some time that Mr. Jenkins' goat had broken free. Again.  
...***...  
Mr. Bingley woke at the prompting of his valet. An express has arrived. He read the contents quickly, then gave word to excuse the rider after he had rested and received breakfast. There would be no immediate reply. After dressing for the morning, he entered his study to find a note from the butler that Lord Lomley, Earl of Scarborough had failed to return to Netherfield the previous evening. He rang for the butler, requested the presence of Lord Lomley's valet, and inquired if his sister had broken her fast. She had not.  
'Mr. Moore, why am I only receiving word of Lord Lomley's absence now?'  
'I was informed of his absence by his valet at first light', a very nervous Mr. Moore replied. 'I am unaccustomed to keeping ties of so many. I find myself lacking in the recollections of tracking the comings and goings and locations of so many. I seek your advisement in this matter.'  
'The Darcys' man, Fletcher, may be of assistance. I have been told he is a man of remarkable organization.'  
'Yes Sir'.  
...***...  
Mr. Bennett's interference in last night's deportment lesson went muchly against her grain and she was still full of vexation. Concerned of being sent away; afraid of being returned to what she was when the reverend had brought her to Mr. Bennett's attention. She would do whatever was necessary to retain her position of Mistress of Longbourn. Perhaps it was time to send Elizabeth and Mary away. Having kept a fevered pace of pacing in agitation for an extended time, she attempted to sit, swooned and landed on the floor in a heap.  
…***...  
Fitzwilliam Darcy woke, dressed, and left his shared room without waking Alexander; a rare event indeed. He and his brother had shared a bedroom through most of their life. Only in the time between their Mother's death and University were they in separate rooms, and they were unhappy being separated. As much time as they passed together, it was pleasant to be on one's own now and again. He had much to ponder, and it was good to seek his own council.  
Charles was in the process of breaking his fast when Darcy entered the dining room. Darcy, so immersed in thought, he paid his no mind as he took a slice of bacon and a roll and ate while standing. 'Darcy, received an express. Caro was delivered of a girl; large and robust. Mother and baby were doing well at time of express.'  
'Robust for a seven month baby?'  
'Quite larger than anticipated for seven months.'  
'As expected.'  
Darcy shook his head. 'Has she been made privy to her wedding contract? I wager she did not read it fully.'  
'She did not. I told her the bite would not hold.'  
'It relieves me greatly that her scheme will give her no further bounty.' Darcy paused and took another bite of his bacon covered biscuit. "Does Netherfield have a pianoforte? I believe I saw one in the yellow parlor. By chance, is there another in a less trafficked area?'  
'I will inquire of Mrs. Moore.'  
'Thank you.' Darcy quit the room to walk the grounds, settle his mind, and enjoy his time alone.  
...***...  
Elizabeth slipped out the kitchen door, and started down the path that would lead her to a favored place of solitude; her tree. Completely inside her own thoughts, she paid little heed to where she was walking. Twice, she stumbled on exposed roots. So overwhelmed in contemplation was she, it had escaped her notice she was being followed.  
The assembly, Richard, Frannie, her father's behavior, Jonathan's death, their future...all mixed up in her mind. She could not think her way through, and this added to her concerns.  
The ache from her hips and surrounding regions alerted her that she was in no condition to climb trees today. Nor was she in any state to sit on a fallen tree. So she walked aimlessly. She knew the woods well enough that she could make her way home.  
Home. Was Longbourn really her home? It was a beautiful estate, but entailed away from the female line; it wasn't a home. It held no security for them upon her father's death. There were not the areas of treasured memories within its walls. It was a place for now. Frannie could not be counted on.  
'Dear Lord, help us, please.'  
Were these men who appeared in multitudes as Manna raining from the heavens be any more the gentlemen than the Militia who quartered in Meryton overwinter last? Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, now Mr. Richard Fitzwilliam. He looked well, but why was he here? She had not laid eyes upon him since the flood...and with all those men? Who were the strikingly handsome twins behind him? The giant I encountered yesterday, was one of them. Darcy. Darcy isn't one man, but two! Handsome men make no difference. The sudden appearance of all of the apparently single men set Fannie to a fit much more so than was her usual. Their situation was untenable. Her thoughts continued to fall one upon the other until she could take it no more. Her emotions began to swirl over her; overwhelming her. She could not recall her father coming to their aid previous. Why now? She was correct, Jonathon's death is on our heads. A single tear slid down her cheek. One tear was followed by more. Crying turned into sobs, until a keening wail drifted eerily through the woods.  
...***...  
Alexander Darcy woke to an empty and brightly lit room. Fletcher's cot had been moved for the day. Fitz's bed was made, and only his things were laid out in preparation for his morning. As he shook the final vestiges of sleep from his mind, he still held fragments of his last dream; Mary Bennett's beautiful eyes. He knew they were Mary's eyes. They may have only acquainted on two brief occasions, but he knew Mary was the quieter of the two. He hoped to have an opportunity to become better acquainted with her; to learn more of the mind behind those stunning eyes. For that to occur, a way must be had around Mrs. Bennett. He was drawn to Mary, and he hoped that if his head was still turned by one of the Bennett twins, he hoped Fitz was attracted to Elizabeth.  
He tossed back the counterpane, and wondered where Fletcher was. He would rather ready himself than ring for him. Fletcher requested to spend time with Netherfield's Steward; learn new methods. Once they married, Fletcher would start taking over duties as the new steward at Meadowbrooke. Once they married, there would be many changes.  
…***...  
Jane Bennett woke from the wiggling of Mary and Kitty attempting to get up for the day. She wasn't meant for melancholy, but today she would indulge. It was her mother's birthday. Her real mother. She wanted to stay in her room and claim indisposed, but that would not suit. Mr. Bingley may come to call today, and would likely be at the card party at the Lucas'.  
She went to her room, readied herself as much as she could before she rang for the maid. Jane always felt she was in the most precarious position of all the Bennett girls. Elizabeth and Mary had their father; indifferent as he was. Kitty had her mother, and she had no one. An orphan who was of age lived at the charitable mercy of her relatives. Her only hope was marriage, and was an acceptable match. Handsome, amiable; he would do. She rang for the maid to assist her with her closures and her hair; trying to put the true nature of her situation out of her mind.  
…***...  
Fitzwilliam began walking towards the woods on the border of Netherfield Park. He desired the quiet of nature to soothe him. It wasn't his intention to follow the path back to where he met one of the Bennett twins, and yet he did. As he stood there, a sound caught his attention. Pain. It was a cry of pure pain; a keening wail. Concerned someone was nearby and horribly injured, he followed the sound.  
He came upon her. His heart tore for her. Her cries tore at his own losses; his own heartbreaks. She stood there, head down, leaning one-handed against a tree. She did not appear injured. He knew he should not approach, yet his soul begged him to offer her comfort. He left behind all that he could. Even the small token would be considered questionable to some. With much reluctance, he turned to walk away, and nearly crashed into the groomsman.  
'Can I help you, Sir?' asked Jimmy.  
'Who are you?'  
'I am Jimmy, Sir. Groom at Longbourn. Part of my job is to walk out behind when Miss Bennett goes walking.'  
'Jimmy?...um...James? You were Richard's batman when he was in the Army, were you not? Why are you here?'  
'Yes, Sir. I required employment after I left the Army. Please, be on your way Sir. Please.'  
As Darcy made his way back to Netherfield, he returned with more questions than when he had left.  
...***...  
A tray of tea was brought into the yellow parlor at Louisa's ring. The Darcy brothers, Richard, and Charles were all in attendance. Once all had been served, she poured for herself and set back. Charles handed her the express received that morning. As she read, he spoke, 'Caro is now mother to a daughter. Mother and daughter are hearty and robust.'  
'Devilish good news! Any word on who the father is?' Richard asked.  
Louisa cheeks reddened and looked at the floor. Everyone else rolled their eyes.  
'It matters not, legally it's the Viscounts. Did she ever read her marriage contract, Charles?' Inquired Alexander.  
'I am uncertain, but it's unlikely. Do you believe she will understand her hobble?'  
'If she does not, and has an additional release, she will discover she will no longer have a feather with which to fly. Mr Hurst and I will not take her in should that occur.'  
'I care not to consider such. She is still our sister, but has always been too ripe and ready by half.'  
'I am glad she and the baby are well. Do we not have other business?' Fitzwilliam insisted, rather annoyed by the topic.  
Bingley understood. Enough with the disaster his sister had caused. 'Lord Lumbley failed to return to Netherfield evening last. His man has received no word. Grooms have been riding the roads. I do not know how to proceed.'  
As those in the room considered the news, a soft knock was heard. Mr. Moore entered when bid entry.'Lord Lomley has returned, Sir.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> Devilish – vulgar epithet that amplifies whatever it's attached to  
> Hobble – predicament/limitations  
> Not have a feather to fly with – to have no money  
> additional release – to birth an additional child  
> too ripe and ready by half – always been up to something


	12. Mrs. Bennett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Bennett's recollections, and other ramifications of the assembly

Jane, Mary, and Kitty were alone at breakfast. In silence, Mary did not make a plate, she tucked into whatever she could grab from the offerings.  
'Mary, take care! It will do you more harm if you cast up all you have been able to eat.' Jane warned, quietly.  
'Frannie will be down any minute, and how would you know?  
'Thomas ordered her to her room till tea, so we should be safe from her presence for now. I was at the Inn for some time. I had been unclaimed for weeks. I had been fed very little. Half-clammed, I was. I could only eat small bowls of gruel in broth at first after the Gardeners claimed me. If I ate too quickly, I cast-up my accounts.' Jane advised  
'My guts cry cupboard, but I'm not clammed. I do not recall that.''  
'Your haste looked familiar. It was some days till your family came to London to fetch me. Could your Abigail help keep a small larder in the dower house?'  
'Let's discuss this next music practice. I fear the cook is a budge for Frannie.' Mary whispered.  
'We shall plan then. Has Elizabeth been down?  
'Kitty? Have you seen Elizabeth?'  
'I have not.' Kitty quietly replied.  
...***...  
Mrs. Bennett woke on the floor, her body aching from the awkward position. The smell of stale waste was pungent; she had soiled herself. Attempting to stand, she quickly learned that the numbness of the bottom of her feet she had been plaguing her for some time had spread to her toes. She pulled herself to standing and reached for the bell, missed and again fell. Her mouth was dry, and she found herself unable to call out.  
A maid crossing the hallway heard the heavy sound coming from the Mistresses chamber, looked around to see if anyone else was alarmed. With no one else the wiser, she moved on with her duties, determined to avoid Mrs. Bennett as much as may be.  
Frannie was highly disorientated. She was not fully aware of where or when she was. She tried to focus on what she knew. She knew she was Francis Ann Barton of…where? She could not recall, and this did not concern her. She tried to remember her parents and siblings. She saw her mother's face in her mind's eye, but a single man's face that was distinctly marked as father was not clear. When she attempted to focus on the memory of his look, it would shift. Height, hair and skin color...it was all so fleeting. Struggling to focus on the home of her childhood found herself again grasping for a memory of a shabby cottage that frequently offered strange noises for her young ears. One day, a man came and took her away. Told her to call him uncle?...gave her nice dresses and a room that was quiet all the time. She was told she was a lady now, taught to read and behave so fully different. Sewing, and music, and constant grooming on being a proper lady and wife. She froze on a memory of her in the mirror, how different she looked from her memories of a younger self. She remembered a school to finish her; polish her. Continuing to drift through the haze of her own memory, she stopped drifting at the memory of a red coat with pretty buttons, pretty words, and pretty promises. He took her away from the nice house and pretty dresses and she remembered the sudden understanding of what the strange noises were from her mother's room when she was small. She could not recall a wedding ceremony, but surely the mists of her recollections were obscuring it. Then, she recalled her highness in the belly. Cat…..Catherine…..Kitty?...The man in the pretty red coat disappeared from her mind, and her uncle reappeared. His face was red and screaming such horrible words at her. He ordered her to dress in widow's weeds, and insisted she play the grieving widow; a new mother with a dead soldier for a husband. He sent her away and sent her money? She could not recall the letter, but knew her uncle had died, and some man moved her to a little hovel of a house in? near? outside of?... Maryland?...There was little money but it was not enough to keep and feed her and her child. She started making new friends; male friends, who helped her. This did not go for very long before a man of God came to her. He begged her to change her ways. He knew her uncle? Knew she was raised as a lady, and had a new husband for her. A peaceful man with two girls, a son, and another one as well. She attempted to hold on to these wisps of memories as they drifted by, but it was as if holding smoke; one bit swirling into the next. She was grateful when it all went to blackness. Blissful sleep.  
When she woke again, she was surprised that much of the day had passed. Why was she on the floor? She reached to her head to feel if there were any knots, and found none. She tried to recall what had brought herself to the floor in such an undignified and disgusting manner. Her attempts to call for help were pitiful, and she could not recall why she was afraid to stand, but she was able to reach a fallen hairbrush and bang on the floor until a maid answered the odd call.  
With much effort and scrubbing from the maid, she was made presentable for dinner; but requested a tray in her room. No one came to inquire as to her health, and she would admit to no one that she likely had another of her spells.  
...***...  
In time, Elizabeth regained herself. She had wept till the well had run dry, shook the stiffness from her supporting arm, and stood tall. Lacking a handkerchief, she wiped her tears on her skirts as she straightened them. Looking around her, she sighed in relief, realizing that no one bore witness in her time of weakness. She looked to the sky, seeing it was nearly afternoon, and turned towards Longbourn. She had not intended to be out so late, and concerned over another correction, she hiked her skirts and hurried to the house. Had she taken another moment, she might have noted the handkerchief lain carefully upon the snag that she had been near. Embroidered in the corner of the fine linen were the initials F.D..  
...***...  
Lord Lomley was requested to come to the gentlemen in Bingley's study.  
He immediately made his entrance. Before bows were properly exchanged, Lord Lomley eagerly approached Charles, placing his hand upon his shoulder, 'I do not know what had inspired you to bring us all here to this horrible little cesspool of a town. Yet, I shall be forever grateful to you.' Ignoring the confused looks about the room, he continued, 'I would never have thought to pursue... had I but known that she was a widow!'  
'Breathe man, have a drink?' Charles asked, as he crossed to the decanter. All others stared at him, bewildered.  
He took a deep breath and sat in the chair that Charles gestured to, 'You stare as if I'm beef-witted and befogged. On the contrary, I am in alt!' His joy could not be contained, and he bolted up, circling the group. 'In University, I met a corky and charming armful. A true diamond of the first water. Her connections were not remarkable, her dowry was not exceptionable, but I was dangling after her, besotted. I asked for her hand, she consented. I brought her to meet my parents, to their horror. They refused to consent, and the butler escorted her from the house. Removed her from the estate like haymarket ware. Within a fortnight, I was presented with an arrangement to a proper woman of my station. I did my duty. My wife Agatha died six years ago. Years later, I learned my Rebecca was married by a country gentleman of little consequence. She had been a widow for nearly ten years. She is here! She was at the assembly. The first time was for duty, this time is for love. We spent enough time apart, I would not waste any more. The bans will be read on Sunday. We'll marry shortly after. I shall bolt to the village at first light on the morrow to make the needed arrangements.' All was said in continuous movement. 'I must go talk to my man.' He made his way to the door, bowed deeply, and quit the room.  
The door closed, leaving a room full of smiles and stifled giggles. 'May we all be so happy.'  
'Hear, hear!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> Cast up, cast up accounts – vomit  
> half-clammed – near starved  
> my guts cry cupboard – I am very hungry  
> budge – spy/informant  
> corky - bright and lively  
> armful - beautiful lady  
> dangling after her – enamored  
> in alt – ecstatic  
> beef-witted – silly  
> befogged - confused  
> bolt to the village – go to London  
> diamond of the first water – a beautiful young woman  
> haymarket ware – low class prostitute  
> (author's note: The scene/section of Mrs. Bennett is confused and "off" because she is. Glean what you can from it. It will make more sense later.)


	13. Fletcher

Fletcher knew he was a fortunate man. He held the trust and condescension of two men of considerable respect, wealth, and status. Born the 3rd son of a parson, he was keenly aware that any education he may capture would be of his own doing. To increase their household income, his father ran a small boys school from the parsonage. Here, he learned to read, make his letters, and his numbers. He watched and aped the manners and deportment of his betters. His siblings would often start rows with him, frequently taunting him with names such as toad-licker, mushroom, and brown-noser In many attempts over the years of his brothers trying to learn him his place, he became very adept at defending himself without visible injury. As he grew, he showed the town he was an industrious and intelligent man, working as a copy boy at the local attorney, and a clerk at the nearest tailor.  
In the fullness of time, he applied for and received acceptance to Cambridge as a Servitor. He believed God had smiled upon him the day he was assigned to the Darcy brothers as a part of his designation. The death of his father meant the end of his time at University without graduation. Of all of his assignments, there was only one room of which he wished to formally bid farewell, the Darcys. While never breaking proprieties, they never treated him cruelly. Unlike the other young men on the floor of his assignment, it was never necessary for him to clean up after drunken or lascivious behaviors. He was offered employment as their valet at that time, then petitioned the institution on his behalf for scholarship. Upon Graduation, he traveled to Pemberly with his Masters.  
It was most unusual for gentlemen of such standing as theirs to practice the economy of sharing a valet. It was just as singularly particular for those gentlemen to be identical twins who spent an unprecedented amount of their time together or impersonating the other. He had lost count of how many times they had switched places during appointments or events. His place was to accede to their demands and keep their confidences, not to judge their behaviors; not like there was much to judge! Rarely had it ever been necessary to assist a foxed Master to bed. He never been sent to Covent Garden for unsavory errands, nor purge a Cyprian scent from their clothing. While he had removed a few women from their bedchambers, it was not due to the Masters' invitation.  
Being a man who sees his Masters in their most vulnerable moments, he understood what events had brought them here, seeking the Parson's mousetrap. He remembered the express and travels in haste due to the severe injuries of (then) Colonel Fitzwilliam. The tale of his rescue seemed more the rantings of a nutter than the actual truth; but pain can deform a man's perceptions. Sometime between the death of their father and their cousin's brush with death, they changed their focus in life from affairs of estate and finance to the desire to marry. They had a legacy to protect; Pemberly first, then Meadowbrooke. He heard them discuss about having been lulled into a false complacency. That they would have time for marriage and children later. That changed. They began by accepting more invitations out. Dinner parties, balls, house parties, and the like. Later, they requested the assistance of their Aunts to guide them. When that proved ineffective, they came here. As in so many of their previous endeavors they eventually made their own way.  
His position became much more demanding of recent, and the desire to appear indistinguishable all the more important, as so did his job of securing their bedchamber. He began sleeping in their dressing room when they traveled. Their focus upon the avoidance of compromising situations was firm, but not otherworldly. However, after Miss Bingley's horrific folly, they were adamantly resolved even further that no one would have a further contribution to their marriage but themselves; and the lady involved.  
Fletcher knew that changes would be abundant once one or both of them became engaged. At that time, new valets would be hired and trained. Then, he would begin his new role as Steward of Meadowbrooke. While his position would change, he would always be utmost loyal to the Darcys.  
...***...  
Lucas Lodge had been a flurry of activity for nearly two full days in preparation for a last minute card party. It had been hoped to have such entertainment a little later the following week. However, competing entertainments with her neighbors forced the event sooner than anticipated. Invitations had been issued to the primary families, with most responding on the affirmative. The invitation to Netherfield was the final one issued, making clear that it was not necessary for the entire household to be in attendance. All was in the ready, including half the punch secured in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> aped – copied  
> toad-licker, mushroom, brown-noser – suck up  
> Servitor – the lowest class at Cambridge. Those in this class would function as servants of various capacity to the upper ranks. At University, the lower your class, the more cruel your classmates could be towards you. While not actively encouraged, it was not discouraged.  
> Lascivious -sexual behavior or conduct that is considered crude, offensive, or contrary to local moral standards of appropriate behavior.  
> Singular- Very unique, often used as exclamatory.  
> Otherworldly, nutter - insane/mentally ill  
> foxed – drunk  
> Covent Gardens – red light district at that time period  
> Cyprian-whore  
> Parson's mousetrap - marriage


	14. Card Party at the Lucas'

Mrs. Bennett sent word below stairs that she was unwell and would not join the family this evening. At this news, Mr. Bennett sent word he would take a tray in his study for his dinner, and would leave the girls to their own amusements. His approval was sought and given to attend the Lucas' that evening. Word was sent to ready the carriage, as they dressed for the card party at the Lucas's with more haste than was proper.  
...***...***...  
The Lucas's parlors were remarkably full at their arrival. After informing Mrs. Lucas that Mrs. Bennett was unwell, Charlotte approached the Bennett girls.'Will you ladies exhibit for us this evening? Please?'  
After wordless conversation, it was concluded that Jane would play, Mary and Elizabeth would sing.  
'We have tables of whist, and Vingt-un...?'  
'I thank you, but I do not believe neither Mary nor myself will be playing tonight.' Lizzy stated politely.  
'John will be happy to see that you could attend. I will let him know you are here when I see him. I believe he is with the gentlemen of Netherfield in the other room.'  
'Thank you, Charlotte.'  
'Miss Bennett!' Mr. Bingley called out a little distant than was generally polite, as 4 heads turned to look where he was standing.'Miss Bennett, may I interest you in a game of Whist as my partner?'  
'Sounds splendid, Mr. Bingley.' She smiled fully as she took his offered arm.  
With Mrs. Bennett not in attendance, both girls were warmly greeted by all friends and neighbors in attendance. All enjoyed the opportunity to greet the young ladies who many felt were two of the brightest jewels in the county without causing a stir. It was noticed that they were quite preferential to standing near a wall, politely refusing anything that might pull them from their standing position.  
Between the greetings of others, the Bennett twins were watching Jane and Mr. Bingley, 'Finally, a moment to speak with you.' Mr. Fitzwilliam said while bowing. 'I am truly pleased to see you in attendance. Is Mrs. Bennett in here this evening?'  
'She is not, and is unwell, but we expect her to be much improved by morning. Sir?' Elizabeth dropped her voice to the barest of whispers,' I can see all manner of questions in your eyes, and I cannot give you the satisfaction of answers at this time. Most everyone is in ignorance of what occurred, and it must remain that way. Do I have your silence, Sir?'  
'You do. Perhaps when you assume residence in Coraggiosa House?...' Richard had kept his voice just as diminutive as had been spoken to him. However, the look of sheer horror from Elizabeth and Mary had the potential to attract attention as if he had boldly shouted to the whole of the room. Both girls stood, eyes wide, faces paled. Richard was concerned they would swoon and was uncertain how to act. He desired to escort them to a nearby settee, but did not know how to move two women simultaneously, as it would not do to abandon one whilst assisting the other. Instead, he made every attempt to shield them as much as possible from view of others without breaching propriety. John Lucas, seeing their distress from across the room, approached as swiftly as possible without attracting further notice.  
The Darcy twins stood near each other with their backs near the wall, each with their standard mask of practiced indifference in full display. Sir William greeted them, as did Reverend Bromley, but after a series of one word answers, shrugs, and non-committal shrugs, the gentlemen were left to themselves. Both made every attempt to look about the room in an inconsequential manner. However, each would turn their attention towards the Bennett twins for extended gazes. They watched their happy interactions with their neighbors, observed their countenance and wit from afar, and feasted their eyes upon their smiles and laughter. Each observed as Richard approached, then gaped in horror as the girls turned so dreadfully pale. Alexander dashed off to fetch them a punch. At his return, it was clear they were much improved. Richard and Mr. Lucas each standing guard at theirsides.  
'Better?' Alexander asked after they had both nearly finished their cup of punch.  
When reassured of their improved well-being, Richard and Alexander excused themselves.  
In a little time, with attention from their dear friend Charlotte and her brother, they had returned to their previously sociable manners.  
'Charlotte, who is that whom Kitty is talking to?'  
'That is Mr. Lomley, third son of the Earl of Scarborough. They danced twice at the assembly. Has he called upon her?'  
'I was unable to attend when we have received callers this week.'  
'Let us go by the pianoforte, the music shall soon begin.'  
Soon, the time came for the three eldest Bennett girls to exhibit. Many of the gentlemen in attendance were watching the ladies, but Charlotte was watching the gentlemen. It was clear that Mr. Bingley was perhaps half in love with Jane already. She tried to not see yellow when she saw how many men's eyes were firmly fixed upon all three, but moreso Mary and Elizabeth. She had seen that look in the eyes of men before. John would call them many things, men of town, dudderers, rakeshames, rascals, randies, and rap much worse. She had heard enough to know when a man looked at a woman in that manner, his thoughts were not chaste; his intentions likely improper. As her eyes continued a tour about the room, four men had a very different regard. She was well familiar with John's loving gaze towards her friends. She was rather certain she could discern interest in the eyes of the Darcys. That was most sensible. It would only call to reason that twins would desire twins. Her eyes then cast across Mr. Fitzwilliam, there was a man also seemingly bewitched; his eyes in the same direction of the others. Him as well? Charlotte was dubious on how any man's suit would be received by her friends. After the manner in which some members of the Militia attempted to receive them last winter, she was uncertain that they would ever entertain the offer of any man. Would there by any reason be sufficient to compel them to matrimony? Beyond the most obvious of motivations, she did not believe so. Her dearest hope was for her dearest of friends to find marriage partners that they could respect, that would take them far away from Mrs Bennett. She would rather see herself fully as an ape-leader than to see her dearest of friends become on-the-shelf in that house. So many men, all seemingly affable to marriage, and Charlotte had received not one bit of interest. She refused to pity herself for her own potential plight. She would be happy for the prospects of others.  
Once the Bennett girls began to sing, the Darcys recognized their voices from the hauntingly beautiful music which lilted from the cottage the morning Apollo threw a shoe. How intriguing!  
Once the music began, one of the maids brought out a fresh bowl of punch, as the first one had begun to wreak of spirits. The previous bowl was set outside the kitchen door to take it from being underfoot; a perfect treat for an errant goat.  
After the ladies willing to exhibit that evening had done so, the Bennett ladies requested their carriage be brought around. They did not want to build anyone's ire for staying out too late, nor did they wish to struggle not to doze in the family pew on the morrow.  
After an extended wait, Jimmy approached. 'I beg your pardon ladies', he bowed. 'We are not able to move the carriage. Mischief is asleep under the wheels. She lives, but cannot be roused, and no one can reach her without peril. How would you like me to proceed?'  
'I should guess we will stay a little longer.', said Jane, only half-succeeding in stifling a giggle.  
...***...  
'Miss Bennett!', said Mr. Bingley,' I thought you and your sisters had taken your leave.' Mr Bingley happily said as the Bennett ladies reentered the sitting room where many of the attendees were gathered.  
'I have been made aware of an issue with our carriage that will delay our departure.'  
'Forgive me, but did I overhear something about a goat?'Bingley asked, confused.  
'Yes.' Jane attempted not to giggle, but could not hide her full smile. 'The goat is asleep under our carriage. She cannot be roused nor moved.'  
'May I offer my carriage to take you and your sisters home?' asked Bingley.  
'Thank you for your offer, that is very kind. I do not wish to inconvenience you.'  
'No trouble, no trouble at all! More than happy to help.'  
Jane was torn. She was enjoying Mr. Bingley's attention without the advice or observations of Mrs Bennett. However, she did not wish to raise anyone's ire. 'I accept your kind offer, Sir.'  
Bingley bowed, then stepped away to contact his driver to make the arrangements.'  
With only a few moments delay, the Bennett girls were returned to Longbourn.  
They stopped at the front door and Jimmy, who had ridden up with the driver, helped them out. No one noticed that Mrs. Bennett was watching from one of the upper windows. They entered the house and, after a brief moment to knock on the door of the study and inform Thomas Bennett of their return, went above stairs. Without further ado, the Bennett household set into their nighttime routine, and settled in for the night.  
...***...  
Once the Bennetts had taken their leave, there were three men in attendance for which the entertainment no longer held its appeal. Richard kept himself as near to the entrance as was supportable. Richard watched as Bingley's driver stepped in to inform Bingley that he had returned with the carriage. At this information, Richard made his way around the room towards the door to the gardens. He breathed deeply in the cool air and made his way towards the carriages, not noticing that he was observed.  
Richard casually strolled towards the Bennett carriage, looking for James. 'Can I help you, Sir?' Jimmy queried as soon as he noticed Mr. Fitzwilliam's focus.  
'Has it been possible to move the goat from beneath their carriage?'  
'No Sir, she's likely to be sleepin' for the duration, Sir. She smells foxed.' James said, noticing a man was standing behind them in the shadows.  
'Do you mean she is jug-bitten? How did a goat...?'  
'Yes, Sir. I do not know, Sir.' Jimmy shifted his weight to his other foot, turning his back towards the shrubbery near the house while looking more directly at Mr. Fitzwilliam and raising his eyebrows at him. **He then proceeded to remove a worn looking handkerchief from his pocket and run it across his brow as if he were sweating. He then ran it around his left hand. After breaking eye contact, he put the cloth back in his pocket.**  
Richard looked at the man, and very slightly nodded his head. 'I see. Carry on.'  
'Yes, Sir.' Snapped Jimmy, as he bowed.  
Richard made his way back into the house.  
After a few moments, Fitzwilliam Darcy stepped from his place in the shadows and returned to the house.  
'Hear anything?' Alexander Darcy queried after his brother returned from his walk.  
'Not a blasted word. I could use something stronger than punch. Care to return to Netherfield Park?'  
'Capital! You shall request the carriage and I will give our leave to the host.'  
'Fine.' Fitz said, rather repelled on the whole matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> ire – anger  
> supportable- what was possible without breaking societal expectations  
> foxed , jug-bitten – drunk  
> blasted – damn  
> repelled - disgusted  
> **Handkerchief flirtation was a way of wordlessly communicating.**  
> Running a handkerchief across the forehead – we are being watched  
> Moving it around the left hand – I wish to be rid of you  
> Whist- Basically, it's bridge without the bidding or its points system. Vingt-un: Essentially it's the French blackjack (vingt et un = 21 in french).  
> Countenance - person's face or facial expression.  
> Yellow – jealous  
> men of town, dudderers, rakeshames – debauchery; users of women, lewd  
> rascal – rogue or villain  
> randy – unruly  
> rap - a whole volley of oaths  
> ape-leader – a spinster; their punishment after death, for neglecting to increase and multiply, will be, it is said, leading apes in hell  
> causing a stir - creating a scene or problem  
> Mischief –(reminder) this is the Apothecary's goat  
> ...***...  
> Author's note: There was an method of communicating that involved handkerchief, fan, parasol, and/or gloves. Normally, this would be used between men and women to communicate basic intentions for assignations, or other interest. Jimmy (also known as James) was Richard's batman in the Army when he was a colonel. (We learned this when Darcy spoke with Jimmy in the woods while Elizabeth was crying so violently) Part valet, part aide de camp, a batman would be very well acquainted with ways to communicate with his officer in silence.


	15. Church

Thank you to everyone who has been so kind in their support.  
Please remember that this is my first fan fiction. Everyone was new to something at some point.  
I am not Jane Austen, and I do not own these characters. However, the ideas are mine.  
...***...  
The morning of the Sabbath dawned clear, with the breeze hinting of the rain to come later in the day. Richard Fitzwilliam was unable to sleep. This was neither a new, nor a rare occurrence. It had been months since the horrors in his dreams had included the fetid smell of death within water. It lingered within his nose upon rising. Not even the generous nature of Netherfield's walls were enough to slake his need for openness, so he sought his solace in the open lands surrounding the house. Slowly, the memory of the miasmic stench worked free of his nose and mouth. If only the associated images could flee so quickly. His wanderings eventually led him into the woods. He came to a beautiful place. A spot where the sunlight dappled through the changed leaves still clinging to the tree. A fallen log was highlighted by the sun, showing a piece of crisp linen. Richard, curious, walked to discover a handkerchief neatly folded upon the log. To his surprise, Richard sees the initials F.D. Embroidered in a very familiar pattern. His cousin, Georgina, had embroidered a several similar cloths for him to celebrate the selling of his commission; his leaving of the Army. In confusion, he tucked the fabric into his pocket and continued his ramblings.  
Richard began to ponder their attendance in Meryton. So intently focused upon inquiring about the well-being of the Bennett twins, he had neglected to truly look about at the other beauties that Meryton might have to tempt him to the parson's mousetrap. Yet, he felt compelled to consider the twins before any other. He held Elizabeth and Mary in the highest of respect and admiration. Could he see himself married to one of them? They were shapely and fine to behold. He remembered their conversation and actions to be indicative of clever intelligence. He could not recall another woman to which to compare them. Was that enough to secure him? It would certainly have more to offer than most marriages. However, they were too smart for him. He no longer required a woman of fortune, his inheritance of Rosings Park eliminated that necessity. Could he bring himself to separate them? Would the sisters allow themselves to be separated. He was well acquainted with the close nature of twins from his time spent with his cousins. Suddenly, it occurred to him, if they stood side by side, could he tell them apart? Could he, with accuracy, distinguish Elizabeth from Mary? No. He couldn't. How could he contimplate offering marriage to a woman when he could not distinguish her from her sister? It crossed his mind that he saw them as a single unit. He did not see his twin cousins as a single unit, but he had spent far more time with them. Yet, the twins would not be his first choice. He was so much their elder. After his time in the Army, his common place mind was all too clear. He knew he could be as cross as crabs, often after a night filled with dreampt terrors. His mind was now set to course. Unless their situation was brought to a point non plus, he would continue to protect them as a brother would; only from an acceptable distance. A peace settled upon his shoulders like a mantle. He had not given this full consideration prior to that moment. Confident in his decision, he hurried his pace and walked back towards Netherfield to ready for Church.  
...***...  
Mrs. Bennett, feeling rested and clear of thought, rang for the maid as she attempted to stand on her own. Quickly, she set back on the bed and waited for the maid. It was clear she would be unable to stand on her own again today. Perhaps she should call for the apothecary? She wasn't certain. Was this worth the trouble and expense of his services? Every woman experiences headaches and a stiff neck from time to time. Do not all people as they age feel rickety in their bones?  
When the maid entered, she assisted Mrs. Bennett with her toilet, holding her under the shoulder to assist her about the room. 'Will you be attending church today.?'  
'No. I am most unwell. I shall keep to my room today.'  
'Should I call for the Apothecary ma'am? Your skin is more off color this morn, your eyes moreso. More yellow than yesterday, I dare say.'  
'Call him on the morrow, one more day will not be of consequence.'  
'Very well, ma'am. I shall bring your tray directly'  
Two ladies maids were in service at Longbourn. Sarah served Elizabeth and Mary, the other tended Mrs Bennett, Jane and Kitty.  
'How's the mistress this morning?'  
'She looks to be of clear mind today, but her spells keep coming faster. ...and her eyes get more yellow by the day! My last service, the Master had eyes that looked the same. He wasn't left long for this world when they got as dark as the Mistress! I fear her spells. One moment, she will be lookin', clear as day; then the next be pure otherworldly. Enough to give a girl the shakes!'  
'I am grateful for the word on our Mistress.' Said Sarah as she nodded towards the other maid and hastened down the hallway.  
...***...  
The addition of the Netherfield party, as well as the seeming flood of visiting female relations throughout the township had put a pressure on nearly every aspect of life in Meryton. Chapel would be found to be of no exception. Minutes prior to service, and not a seat beyond the family pews were to be had. There heat from the seated crowd caused the chapel to be over warm; even in chilling weather of November.. Reverend Bromley kept his sermon to brevity. Not only in concentration of the additional heat the crowded church created, but also for the seven bans to be read would need their proper due.  
While Lord Lumley and Rebekah's bans were the first to be announced, it was not all that surprising that others were being announced as well. It was well known that one engagement often leads to another. The couples represented both tenant farmers and merchant families. Meryton would make every effort to continue on for another generation. A silent pressure was felt to any man was courting, yet not yet betrothed to make haste.   
As the people flowed through the door after service, couples were besieged with well wishes.  
Richard stood back amongst the fray, looking for one person in particular; John Lucas.  
'Mr Lucas.' Stated Richard as bows were exchanged, 'I am told that you are the man to speak to about the best fishing spots in the area.'  
John was surprised at the request. He had notbeen fishing in years. However, he had been in hope for a time to speak to Richard in privacy, and this would likely be his best opportunity. 'It might be more expedient to take you.'  
'Splendid!'  
'When might you have no previous engagement?'  
'Monday early?'  
'Perfection. Shall I call upon Lucas Lodge and we proceed from there!'  
'Capital! Until then, Sir!' John Lucas bowed to Mr Fitzwilliam and hastened to rejoin his family as they made their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once returned to Longbourn, Mr. Bennett and the girls sat down for their meal.  
> 'Thomas?' Jane began, ' we would hope that we could spend the day at the dower house? With Frannie feeling unwell, it will keep our noise from fraying her nerves...', biting her lip with uncertainty.  
> 'A quiet home all afternoon? Take Sarah with you.' Mr. Bennett proceeded to return to his study without a further word.  
> Once his study door was closed, the Bennett girls quickly made their exit, with both Sarah and Jimmy close behind.  
> Glossary:  
> fetid , miasmic– a horrible and unpleasant smell  
> parson's mousetrap – marriage  
> common place mind – a dirty or vulgar mind  
> brought to a point non-plus – to be in a situation with no options  
> otherworldly – mentally ill


	16. Sunday Afternoon, The Men

It can be said that a single man with youth on his side is capable of becoming a fearsome creature on a Sunday afternoon with nothing to do. It could also be maintained that said ferocity might be made more so by the presence of several such men, as were currently within the walls of Netherfield Park. While several of the constituents of the hunting party had been invited elsewhere to share Sunday dinner with various families within the community, a dozen single men were within, with an overall air of ennui. A few were scattered about with a book. However, nothing that truly held their attention. The Manor's library was beyond sparse, and there were too few books brought along between the group to be of much consequence. A small handful of men had eventually found their way to the billiards room, and as so often occurs in a gathering of restless men, their conversation quickly turned to the subject of women...as Charles Bingley could hear clearly down the hallway while he was attempting to address an issue with the butler.

'...When it was made known to me that this shire was without a brothel, I thought most certain there would be an enterprising widow about, but nary a whisper of such. The wench at the low pub nearly popped the thumb off my hand when I gave her a personal acknowledgment of her cooler. Not even a dollimop at the pub? Singular!' said one voice, his dismissive sneer clearly heard down the hallway.

'At the pub? You are looking too low. If it is a short-heeled wench you seek, my wager would be on the twins from the assembly. Did anyone else get a gander at their dairy? I would not object to a clearer view myself.' responded another man, as he chuckled with less than chaste images upon his mind.

'I would think not if I hadn't heard the Mother. Not only did she seat them in the area commonly reserved for those barely tolerated by the township, but she with her own words all but announced their fees for services as she sent them on!' asserted the first man.

Charles Bingley came into the room as the last words were scarcely completed. His fists clenched, his jaw rigid, and his face alarmingly crimson. 'You will cease this ungentlemanly prattle immediately!' His usually amiable manners set aside to reveal a man with whom should not be pushed too far.

'And you will cease in eavesdropping on your betters, you purblind pup!'

'If speaking in such a tumultuous manner that you can be easily discerned as if standing at my side from five doors down with this door standing full open is within your definition of eavesdropping, then you Sir have the most queer idea of privacy in my experience! Moreover, if you are unable to keep yourself in proper regulation for less than a sennight, perhaps you would be better to quit the party and return to London on the quick to tend to your baser urges and spare the fair persons in this town! Furthermore, if it is a pushing school you seek, I can suggest sabers in the ballroom at your earliest convenience, if it is a lesson in proper manners you require. Those women you so willfully disparage are the sisters of the Angel who has turned my eye, and I will not hear of further talk of their person. Am I to be fully understood?'

Vague guttural acknowledgements were heard about the room.

Charles proceeded to walk to a table at the far end of the room, glaring incredulously at the empty decanter which was full previous. He proceeded to ring for tea and coffee, and declared that no further spirits to the public room this day.

While Richard Fitzwilliam could not make out the fullness of words echoing below stairs, he could hear expressed passions of anger clearly enough. The Darcys, also hearing the uproar followed in Richard's wake. The three gentlemen made haste in following the raised voices to the billiards room, only to each become increasingly incensed with what they heard.

'Bingley, if you require further assistance in defending the honor of the Miss Bennetts, you need look no further than to your right.' declared Richard upon his entrance, deposing of the standard greetings before addressing those in the room.

Charles bowed his head to acknowledge his friends.

'I do not believe the crossing of blades may be fully necessary. Each of you gave your word to uphold proper behavior during this undertaking. If you cannot tame your tongue, perhaps you are better suited towards ways of the Ton than you previously held. Moreover, each of you agreed to Bingley as your host. I do not believe referring to your host as an eavesdropping pup is proper due to your host, regardless of his status or your opinion of it forthwith. We shall leave you to make your arrangements for your travel at first light. Are we of equal understanding on this?' None but Richard and Charles were certain of which Darcy was speaking. His low, steely voice cut through each of the men.

After the four commonplace minded gentleman made quit the room, the remaining gentleman did their utmost to regain their equanimity. Shortly after the arrival of the tray of tea and coffee, Bingley left the room to inform his sister of the change in their number, and to have her see what might be done to quiet any gabbing among the staff who might have been witness to the event. It would not be till some time later, after the fog of brandy had worn thin, that the offending men would likely come to the realization of the fair amount of damage to the connection between them and the gentlemen of Rosings Park and Pemberly.

A poor attempt at billiards was attempted by the trio. The calling of shots and good natured ribbing of each other in both their failed and successful shots were gone. Each man played in quiet introspection of the scene that had previously unfolded before them. Much concern that the reputation of the Bennett twins had been sullied even further than the attempts of Mrs. Bennett had already yielded.

The door had been closed, although none was completely certain who had done this. After an indeterminable amount of time,' We cannot count upon the discretion of a hastily hired staff of a leased property.' Alexander quietly stated.

After nodding agreement,'The exposure to gossip may be limited. The female staff within the family rooms is minimal on the Sabbath. I only saw the butler and a footman along our way.' Fitz changed the subject. 'Richard? In this moment of privacy, what do you know about the Bennetts?'

'I know little beyond what you know; what anyone knows. Mr. Bennett is a second son. His estate, Longbourn, appears to be a well-kept and successful estate, despite the neighborhood eyeing him as a recluse and his seemingly uninterested nature. I know little of the second Mrs Bennett. As far as the Bennett sisters, they are not true sisters. Miss Jane Bennett is the last surviving child of the eldest Mr. Bennett. Miss Mary and Miss Elizabeth were of Mr. Bennett and his first wife. Miss Kitty is of her first marriage. The family has connections to Cambridge, the law, the Army, and trade. I know not about the dowries of Miss Jane Bennett or Miss Kitty. However, the dowries of Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary are rumored to be quite respectable for their status.' Richard's voice was quiet and stilted. His amiable nature was not reflected in his voice; his words sounding hollow.

'Richard, what is your connection to Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary?'

'Nothing beyond a simple acquaintance.' replied Richard.

The snort in response was hardly suppressible. 'Do you believe us simpleton? We have heard you addressed by your Christian name in company. Your knowledge of the family, their fortune, and connections are far beyond that of a simple acquaintance. I observed you approach them with higher deference than I have ever witnessed you bestow upon any woman of any station; including your mother. Whenever they present in company, you approach them before any and all others. James, your former batman serves as their groom, coachman and bodyguard. Did you send him, Richard? Have you an understanding with one of the ladies?' Fitz's voice was low, but questioning.

'The Bennett twins are truly of a singular kind, and how I came upon their acquaintance is not my tale to tell. Know I hold them in deepest respect and utmost admiration. I cradle them in the highest of esteem. Yet, I hold no romance for either lady. Do you hold a tendre' for one of them? If you or Alex wish to pursue them, you shall find no objection from me. It would only stand to reason that twins would find their eyes turned by twins.'

'There has been little opportunity to become better acquainted with either lady with the view of your back in our way at every occasion. How is it you are so skilled at so utterly upsetting them or others around them with such a small interval of time?' Alexander chimed in, his attempt to lighten the somber mood only somewhat successful.

Richard laughed. 'I would like to say that I fully understand the circumstances surrounding the Bennett twins, but I do not. Please, I ask you, inquire no further on this topic. Allow me to keep my own counsel.'

'There is something about this entire situation that brings me unease. I care not a whit for the obfuscation that appears so rampant in this situation. The wind about the Bennett twins; nearly every breeze seems to scent of you, Richard. I will accept your pleas today, but the hour may come when I demand a full accounting. Should that time come to pass, there will be little care for naught but the fullest of truth.' Fitzwilliam Darcy was very clear his displeasure. He loved Richard more as another brother than a cousin, and was therefore willing to tolerate the fogging over of the truth; for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> ennui - a feeling of listlessness and dissatisfaction arising from a lack of occupation or excitement
> 
> cooler – ass
> 
> dollimop – amateur or part time whore
> 
> dairy, jugs – breasts
> 
> lightskirts – women of easy virtue
> 
> Purblind pup – dim-sighted dandy
> 
> queer -odd
> 
> pushing school – can mean school of swordsmanship or brothel
> 
> commonplace mind- a mind which is dirty or vulgar
> 
> gabbing – excessive talking/gossiping
> 
> simpleton – of very low intelligence
> 
> tumultuous – to make a loud uproar
> 
> knot – group or gang
> 
> short-heeled wench – A woman of easy virtue (likely to fall upon her back)


	17. Sunday Afternoon, the ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bennett ladies on Sunday afternoon

Dear Readers: The demands of real life had me take a break from writing this story. Upon my return, I wanted to give it a full reread. However, I couldn't leave well enough alone, so I started editing. In the editing, I consolidated some chapters that flowed naturally from one to the other. Apparently, the Fan Fiction site is sending out new content notifications. I can't make it stop. I posted a new chapter on the 7th, and there will be more when I'm finished with the edits. Thank you for your patience; I didn't know I'd mess everything up so badly.  
-Kris

And a very special thank you to those who congratulated me on my new (proudly held) moniker.  
...***...***...  
'Try to lighten your touch upon the keys, Kitty... Now arch your fingers a little; have less of your fingers touch the keys... Good! Start your scales again with the lighter touch.' said Mary as she returned to Elizabeth and Jane who were going over the accounting ledgers for Longbourn and making notes for the next meeting with the Steward.  
'One task complete.' said Elizabeth as she checked the set on the new ink in the ledger. 'If you please, the correspondence from the basket?'  
'I will never approve of our working on the Sabbath, Lizzy.  
'A virtuous woman does not permit her candle to go out at night*, Mary,'  
'I would not doubt it does on the Sabbath.' Mary grumbled.  
'Mary, I see little other choice. The virtuous woman is not dictated to be at the grace of the nearest male relative.'  
'The virtuous woman is married, and therefore under the dominion of her husband. Thence we may conclude that all of her actions are under the sanction of her husband.'  
'Of that, I am aware Mary. Until there is a change in circumstance, I am afraid we must make do. Father has shown little care in the running of the estate, so unless we wish to watch Longbourn fall about our ears,we must do what we must. This house grants us more privacy to attend to such matters, and our time in this place cannot be counted upon...I do wish it were not so. However, the longer we debate upon things we cannot change, the longer we will take to complete our tasks.'  
...***...  
'Oh dear.' Lizzy gasped as one hand fluttered to her throat while still clutching the letter. All eyes locked upon her, awaiting with lightly veiled vexation. Silence prevailed over the room, as Kitty had ceased her practice upon Lizzy's exclamation. 'I hold here, a letter from Mr. Collins.'  
A very impudent moment was had by all, replete with groans and eye rolls.  
'Does he still wax on endlessly about his desire of healing the breach within the family by dictating that only an alliance with one of Longbourn's many daughters will suffice?',asks Kitty.  
'Yes. Quite. Rather expansively, I'm afraid. Although he seems to have rethought his motivation for marriage. His honorable patroness, Lady Catherine is no longer incumbent upon Rosings Park. Her previous guidance that no unmarried man would be a proper example to his flock is no longer his primary mother...since the death of her daughter... Rosings Park is now under the sole guidance of...'Lizzy stopped her truncated reading of his letter, and gasped.  
The room was quickly filled with protestations.  
'You can not stop there'  
'Who, Lizzy? Is it someone we know?'  
Lizzy returned to reading a truncated version of the letter 'Rosings Park now stands with Mr. Richard Fitzwilliam as its new inherent Master. Mr. Collins firmly states his objection to Mr. Fitzwilliam's unmarried state as an objectionable circumstance...It is his ambition that his entering into the married state would be sufficient to guide his new patron into matrimony himself...since he is aware that there have been no offers made upon the daughters of his dear cousin...he is...rather...adamant that he shall take a Bennett girl as a bride...'  
'When, Lizzy? When shall we expect him?'Jane asked.  
'Next week, Wednesday to be precise, dependent upon good roads.'  
'Who corresponds with a blood relative, insisting the hand of an unnamed daughter, and demanding of the extension of hospitality without the allowance of sufficient time for the courtesy of a reply?' Jane asked, her tone bordering on impatience.  
'Mr. Collins, apparently.'  
'Lizzy, do you think it might be beneficial if we were to get word to Rich-Mr Fitzwilliam and ask him to call off his parson?'Mary inquired.  
'I do not know how. Not only is it full scandal for one of us to write to him, the letter is addressed to Father. How could it possibly be explained without our subterfuge being exposed?'  
...***...  
Longbourn's dower house was not a large structure and had not been used as a full residence for some years. Therefore, little mind had been paid to decoration or dulling sounds so as to assure private conversations from being easily overheard by the servants. Which was how Jimmy, the groomsman, overheard the concern of the ladies without exertion. 'Miss Elizabeth, I will be certain Mr. Fitzwilliam comes calling on Wednesday. His toady parson will not importune you nor your sisters further, if I may have a stand in it. I wonder if his hand healed properly from our interaction from his last visit? That beef-witted, imbecilic, nincompoop will not lay a hand on them again!'Jimmy thought to himself  
...***...  
'Kitty, have you visited with your mother today?'  
'Yes, although the maid said she was not of mind to speak with me. I am shamed to admit I was not adverse to the avoidance of the interaction.' Kitty's voice dropped to scarcely a whispered mumble at the final words.' I know it is my duty to honor her, but I find myself lacking. I know she has been unwell for sometime, however I find myself increasingly unable to face her. Her skin, the beauty marks, the powders...her spells, her vagueness...her palpitations...I would think her situation most unfavorable; grievous even.'Kitty said, with increasing wariness. 'To say that I am ill at ease is insufficient. Mama is ebbing from this world, is she not?  
'Only God knows for certain. Sarah tells me that she shall finally permit the calling of the apothecary in the morning if she does not improve.' Lizzy gently set her hand upon Kitty's giving a light squeeze.  
'What shall become of me if Mama does not survive? Will Thomas put me out? I have no other family.'  
'The moment Thomas married your Mama, you legally became his ward. Until you come of age, he can compel you to his demands. You and I will be in similar legal status. Our only alternative is marriage...or into service.' Jane tried to relay the information with serenity, but the severity of the information extended through her voice.  
A knowing look extended from Lizzy to Mary, reflected by a small nod to Lizzy, 'We are sisters, Kitty.'  
'...for where you go, I will go; and where you lodge, I will lodge: your people shall be my people, and thy God my God:*' Mary interjected. The four remained closely seated, hands upon the nearest sister.  
Some minutes were spent in reflection before, '..and if it is marriage you seek, there's always Mr. Collins...', was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Proverbs 31:10-31  
> *Ruth 1:16  
> Glossary:  
> impudence – offensively bold behavior  
> vexation - the state of being annoyed, frustrated, or worried.  
> truncated – to lob off or shorten  
> importune – harass  
> beef-witted, imbecilic, nincompoop – idiot  
> (Note:not all words in glossary are slang. Some are simply words of older use,but not in common usage)


	18. Monday Morning

Richard Fitzwilliam awoke with much consternation and agitation. His legs tangled in the sheet, body covered in sweat, breathing ragged, nostrils again filled with the lingering memories of rot and watered death; Richard was scarcely able to sling himself to the floor before a full casting of accounts.

After performing rather lengthy ablutions, Richard found himself again astride his horse, allowing the animal to assist him in pounding the memories into dust under his hooves; to dissipate the uneasiness, and to flush the fetid smell which would not abate otherwise. He rode his mount hard for a time, then brought him back to a walk once sensing the horse beginning to fatigue. It was far too early to expect any gentleman to be about, let alone meet for an engagement. In his haste to make arrangements, he neglected to be thorough, and had overlooked agreeing upon a time with which to meet.. 'I lose more of my diligence the longer I am away from the red coat. This shall not be borne; not at all!'Richard chastised himself. He guided his horse in the general direction of the Lucas' home, desiring Mr. Lucas to have risen as early as he. 'I wonder if he recalls me', he said, for only his horse to hear.

...***...

John Lucas was glad to be awakened by the maids' bustling about with their morning duties. In his quick discussion with Mr. Fitzwilliam to arrange a local journey for fish, they had neglected to settle upon a time, or even a location! Since the information of his fishing prowess has come through Jane, and he was far more likely to catch his thumb or a tree limb than an actual fish, he had come to the conclusion that information was sought rather than an actual fish. Word was left that he would likely return before the family sat down to break their fast, and rode in the general direction of Netherfield Park, leaving the neglected tackle in a web strewn corner of the garden shed.

...***...

'Mary. Mary! Do you hear a goat, or have I taken leave of my senses?' Lizzy whispered.

'The two statements are not mutually exclusive, Lizzy.' uttered a barely awake and slightly vexed Mary, ' You can have taken leave of your scenes and yet still hear a goat.', her dry wit clear.

Lizzy crossed to the window and pushed back the curtains, to Mary's objection,'There is a goat! It's Mischief! She's in the peppermint and the yarrow of the herb garden. Quick! Dress and help me!' Chaos ensued as the two young ladies dressed in simple morning dresses that required little assistance.

Mary chastised Lizzy,'If you are going to rush and go without your stays, at least don a Spencer to contain your bosom! What will we do once we catch her?'Asked Mary, as she secured herself as solidly as time would permit.

'I was going to attempt to lure her with an apple, then we could take her to Jimmy and ask her to return her to Mr. Jenkins.' Without further discussion, Lizzy opened the door and went below stairs far more rapid than was deemed proper, rushed through the kitchen, and into the herb garden. Sarah, with their morning tray nearly ready to take, turned and followed in quick pursuit. "Miss! Miss!'

Upon seeing Miss Elizabeth's intent, she knew she must divert her charge's impetuousness quickly. 'I'll take her Miss. To the stable?'

'Yes. Ask Jimmy to return her to the apothecary.'

'Yes, Miss.'

Mrs. Bennett was awake and sitting on her stool as the cacophony of chaos hit her ears. As quick as she might, she looked out her window to see one of the twins run beneath at a full run without her stays. The site through her window inflamed her to immediate tumult,' Whore! Running about with her diddeys unfettered like some three-penny upright! This shall not be borne! Her trumpery will not be allowed to taint the reputation of the proper girls in this house!' She threw open her door without regard, and lumbered towards the stairs. Her numb toes and feet caused her to lurch and sway as she took her first steps. Her feet failed her, and no amount of clutching at empty air as she tumbled horribly down the stairs; and then silence.

Sarah had been able to charm Mischief into following her with a stale crust of bread. Jimmy came to them with a rope, meeting them before they had walked fully to the barn. 'When you take Mischief back, please ask Mr. Jenkins to pay a call. Mrs. Bennett has been most unwell these past days and has asked that he come.'

Mischief was led back to the barn, and Jimmy loaded her into the cart meant for small livestock transport. With practiced speed, Jimmy had the cart ready and proceeded to make his way to the apothecary without pressing haste.

Sarah entered the house through the kitchen, her nostrils assailed by the acrid pungency of the miasma of the most ill. She followed the thick odor, and was shocked by the scene she had come upon.

Mrs. Bennett lay at the base of the stairs, her legs still upon the last stair. Every woman within the household were gathered around her.

Jane, cleared her throat, straitened her shoulders, and knelt down to her. She stretched her hand across Mrs. Bennett's nose and mouth. She thought she felt breath, but was uncertain. 'Kitty, fetch a spoon from the dining room'. Unaccustomed to being assertive to the witness of anyone other than her sisters, Jane's mind went blank for a moment. 'You', she said to the maids, 'prepare her room for her. Put away any item that will not be readily needed. She will need rags and clean linen. You,'she looked at the cook,' I want you to start a thin broth, and she'll likely need hot water. Also, bring your herb kit. You,' She looked at Mary,' Make utmost haste to the barn and send Jimmy to Mr. Jenkins. You,'She looked at Lizzy,'Find Thomas and apprise him.' Jane, still kneeling upon the floor, sagged a little,overwhelmed at the enormity of it all.

...***...

Mr Fitzwilliam had discovered a mild rise a fair distance from the Lucas residence, and was contently leaning against a tree waiting for the first sighting of John Lucas. It was not long before Mr. Lucas rode in his direction.

Once dismounted and proper greetings were exchanged, 'Shall we proceed to the fishing spot, Sir?' asked Mr. Lucas.

'If we are going to continue this guise of a fishing expedition, should we not, at the very least, have pole and tackle?' Richard chuckled.

'I told my family I was assisting you in scouting for sport, so equipment might be deemed unnecessary. I can only conclude that Mr. Gardner contacted you after my recent missive, and you have many questions. Follow me, if you will allow; the woods are filled with places we may discuss matters freely without concern of being overheard.' John had seemingly missed the looks of concern and confusion from Richard.

Without further word, the gentlemen mounted their horses, and John Lucas led them to an area not far from town, but seemingly far from the questioning eyes of gossips.

...***...

Mr Jenkins had been the apothecary in Meryton for as long as he could remember. He had served the townspeople, their guests, staff, and even their livestock in their times of need. Whether it was to provide teas and tinctures for their colds, set their bones when he could, or brace families to accept the inevitable the loss of their loved one, he was always there. Whenever he went to town, he was almost always greeted with the happiest of manners. The people to the area were well aware of his little oddities. His forays into the woods in pursuit of the things he needed for his concoctions, his odd habit of frequently washing his hands, his desire to complete exams in his rolled shirtsleeves were all bore with the utmost forbearance. More often than not, his patients improved, so great tolerance to his eccentricities were extended. Although, there were many who were at the risk of losing their good will in regards to the antics of one of his dairy goats, specifically Mischief. She was not officially named, although many people had. The ladies called her Mischief. Some called her Malice. There were others called her things not repeatable amidst company; all names were well earned. Try as he might, there was not a pen, latch or hasp that could contain the blasted beast unless she wished it. While there were those who thought it best butcher the pest, he knew her true purpose; to provide milk for babies who would otherwise not be fed. He did keep two goats for such purpose, but Mischief was the favorite. She was gentle, and would allow anyone to milk her. She would not nip or bite, and her milk flowed easily. However, she had now been missing these past three days, and it was time for her to return home. Most of her wanderings had brought her back long before so much time had passed, but not this time.

He had been informed of her being soused at the Lucas' card party, so he began his search there. Reaching the Lucas' far before polite hours, he approached their stable in hopes of information on her wanderings. He did not call out when he saw Mr. John Lucas riding. Not giving it any concern, he continued to the stable. He left shortly thereafter with no more knowledge than when he started. Upon taking his leave he spied Mr. Lucas on a nearby rise talking with a gentleman with whom his acquaintance was uncertain, but before he could consider altering his path, the gentlemen mounted and rode away. Without another thought, he turned his mare towards the pubs in town. That goat of his was overly fond of their leavings from the preparations of their stew.

...***...

Jimmy arrived at Mr. Jenkins modest home at the edge of town only to find a note on his door declaring his absence due to the pursuit of his wandering dairy goat. He knocked, but was not expecting an answer at this time of day. The apothecary did not keep any servants full time. He set a calling card of the Bennetts in the basket set near the door for that purpose, and directed the cart towards the exceptional barn. After undertaking much effort to secure the cursed goat into the pen, he took his leave and made his way back to Longbourn without haste. He did not remember to also leave word with the parson, just in case Mischief freed herself and ate the card.

...***...

Once Jane confirmed with the spoon that Frannie was still drawing breath, Jane checked her as best she knew, and made the decision for the largest of the stable boys and the cook to take her to her bed as gently as was possible. She felt it was her duty to assist the maids with her comfort. She looked at Frannie; truly looked. One did not look at Frannie directly overmuch unless it was wished to draw her attention, and possibly her ire. 'When had she become so thin?', Jane wondered. Frannie's arms were very thin; far too thin. Her skin? Jane had never before noticed another person with a skin color so ghastly. It was yellow with tones of gray. Sickly. Jane looked to her dressing table. How could she have neglected to notice the various containers of powders? Whatever was ailing her, there would be nothing good to be gained from her tumble down the stairs.

Kitty entered. Jane intercepted, took her hands and began to pray.

...***...

Mr. Richard Fitzwilliam did not recognize where John Lucas had led them. However, he did not expect to.

'I do not know what you seek of me, Sir, or if I may be of assistance. I can only presume that you present yourself on behalf of Mr. Gardner?' John said, quite hesitantly.

'Before we continue, I must express my appreciation to you for agreeing to meet with me in this most unusual circumstance. No, I am not here at the behest of anyone, save myself. I know of Mr. Gardner, but it is a casual acquaintance.''

'Then what brings you today, Sir; to me?'

'As a former Army man, I find my coarse manners may cause offense, and that is not my intent. However, I shall cut to the crux of my inquiry. I am here to learn more of the young ladies in the house of Bennett, namely Dame Elizabeth and Dame Mary.'

'Dame? You are most mistaken, Sir. The only man to be knighted, the only titled resident within the township is my own father.' Answered John in shock. There was no ease in his words, but rather concern bordering upon vexation.

He paused. This information did not align with what he was assured to be true. Be that as it may, his primary concern was their welfare. He could leave inquiries of their status for another day. 'Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary, then. I would like to learn more of them.'

'Would this inquiry not be best to be made to their father, or even the ladies themselves in a series of calls, as so many gentlemen do?'

'I do not inquire of their father. I make my request of you.'

'I have no understanding of the reason you ask this of me. You claim no connection to Mr. Gardner. Are you a relative of theirs?'

'I am wholly unrelated to any Bennett. However, I feel my interests in their well-being greatly resemble yours.'

'I do not take your meaning, Sir. Are you implying anything less than gentlemanly between myself and either lady?'

'I do not.' Richard could not help his agitation. He had begun pacing; fists clenching and unclenching behind his back. 'Let us take a moment here. I am not your adversary in this manner. Shall we approach this battle from another front?'

John Lucas could not help the increase of unease in his dealings. He had hoped that this man would be an ideal suitor for one of the girls, but he now wanted little more than to see the back of him and be done with the whole affair. 'I await what you have to say, but know that I am most perplexed.'

Perhaps it was his limited sleep of the previous nights since his arrival in Meryton. Conceivably, the amount of falsehoods and half-truths he has been giving in regards to this matter were contributing to his unease. Regardless of reason, he needed to let John Lucas know decisively that he had a far greater understanding of the fullness of the situation and should therefore be granted his requested information.'I am under the impression that we were previously acquainted, albeit briefly, and not properly introduced. Long before the assembly.'

'I ...do not believe.. You must be mistaken Sir. You are an uncommon man. I believe I would recall had we made acquaintance at an earlier time, even if most informally.'he answered, his face and voice clearly confused as to the sudden change in conversation.

'Perhaps I can bring you to recall.' Richard tried to calm himself, but he was having no success. Perhaps it was owed to that horrific day that still tormented his nightmares that his emotions were so stirred.'Do the words, "Jonathon, come away! He is as good as dead. We have to find … in this misery.", Richard's face was beyond solemn; his jaw stern. His voice faltered at the last few words.

John Lucas was becoming increasingly put out at what Mr. Fitzwilliam had to say. This man, this gentleman had shown he was far too familiar with the two women he so highly treasured. He had as much authority to answer such questions, as this rogue did to ask. His offense continued until he was drawn from his thoughts by the repeat of the words that had continued to haunted him so. For a moment, John Lucas stood stark still as the enormity of the words sank into his mind. His eyes grew wide. He knew there was only one man living that would know those words. He paled as his jaw gaped harshly. Knees buckled as he hit his knees just as sure as he had received a physical blow, his voice an incredulous whisper. 'You live? How in the name of God can you be alive?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> consternation – a feeling of anxiety, often lingering, usually unexpected
> 
> casting of accounts -vomit
> 
> ablutions – washing/personal hygiene
> 
> spencer - a high waisted jacket
> 
> diddeys – breasts
> 
> three-penny upright – a prostitute who works standing up
> 
> trumpery – whore-like behavior  
> soused – drunk
> 
> leavings – trash
> 
> Relevant Information:
> 
> mint and yarrow are well known herbs for decreasing/drying up a milk supply


	19. Monday Morning, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday Morning Continues

Jane had tasked Elizabeth to look for her father, but she knew she did not have to search overlong. Other than meals and personal care, he could be found in his study with little exception. After two polite taps on the door, she entered to find him asleep. She called to him until he stirred. 'Father...Papa?' She waited until he responded with an undignified grunt,'There's been a terrible accident. Frannie has fallen down the stairs. We know not how severely she has been injured, and does not open her eyes.'  
Mr. Bennett pulled himself upright. 'Has the apothecary been summoned?'  
'Yes.'  
'Are her needs being attended to, best we can, till his arrival?'  
'I believe so.'  
'Then I see no need for my attention to this matter.' With that, he put his head back down as if to return to slumber.  
Elizabeth quit the room, and possibly shut the door more stoutly than was truly necessary. This was his wife that was injured! While it was true he treated her with the same indifference as he treated almost everyone and everything; this was his wife! She shook her head and attempted to calm herself, knowing that a high emotional state would do no good. 'Why would he give a care now, when he never has before.', she muttered with pique and bile. 'Are we all nothing more to him than a societal necessity for his convenience?' She thought to herself, and not for the first time. 'Is this all that can be expected from marriage?'  
...***...  
'You live? How in the name of God can you be alive?'  
Richard was taken aback by his reaction. It confirmed his suspicion that the girls had confided to very few, if anyone,what had fully occurred in those calamitous days. 'Only by grace of His Angels do I stand before you, fully hale. Come, man! Are you right enough to stand?'  
'A moment, I beg you. You stand before me - a living ghost. What brings you to weigh upon me now? What can possibly be done to beg your forgiveness for leaving you to a watery grave?' John's hand alternated between his running through his hair and over his chin. His voice was high and dismayed. He did not recognize this man; could not have. The man before him was tall and robust. The man of that day was so deep in the flood waters and surrounded by such debris that it would have been impossible to discern much in the way of physical detail. Only three men heard those words that day. This must have been the third man. John had believed Mr. Fitzwilliam to be able to relieve him of part of his burdens, not add to his shame. He stared at the ground for some time, his eyes wide, his mind spinning in contentious chaos.  
Richard recognized many of the looks that passed over Mr. Lucas' face. He had seen enough of them in the eyes of his men with which he had served, and staring back at him in the mirror. He was no stranger to guilt, regret and remorse. It was never his intention to shock this man insensible. He reached into his coat and produced a flask and made it's offer. 'Here, a little fortification.'  
'Your pronouncement has me at a loss. I know not how to act.' He took the proffered flask and drank a small pull. The strong bite brought him out of his memories and regrets.  
Once the flask was returned to his pocket, Richard again extended his hand. 'Stand and face me. We all faced the Devil that day.'  
John accepted his hand, but could not bring himself to look him in the eye.  
'It was beyond poorly done to bring to mind to that heinous day in such a thoughtless manner. I did not ask to speak with you to bring you to madness, rather to seek your alliance. I observed you at the assembly. Only a blind man could miss the esteem you hold for Eliza- Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary.'  
'I believe the same could be said for you, Sir.'  
'It has reached me that their safety may be in question. I know I ask much, but can you speak to me of them?'  
'H-how? How would such a report reach you all the way to London?'  
'Can it be sufficient to say that I hold their safety in concern as highly as you?'  
'It is not proper. Should not these inquiries be better addressed to their father?'  
'I do not believe that any acquaintance that began on that day could be considered wholly proper. As far as their father is concerned, I believe we are both aware of the reasons I have come to you. Do you not agree?'  
'I fear I cannot give you the answers you seek. My mind is awash with many thoughts, and I am unable to think clearly. Perhaps I was amiss to agree to meet with you today. I beg to take my leave of you, Sir.'  
'One more question, if I might? I am understood that there is an elder brother. What became of him? Could I, mayhaps, address my queries to him?'  
'That is not possible. He departed this life; that very day.'  
...***...  
The sun was nearly overhead when Mr. Jenkins arrived at his home. There had been no sign of the goat about, but he had put out word to his neighbors of her absence. It was only when he brought his horse to the barn that he saw his gentle goat thoroughly secured in her pen. 'Well, I say! Mischief managed.' It was not long before he attended to the calling basket. Spying a card from Longbourn, he gathered his things and made his way back to the barn.  
By the time of his arrival, hours had passed since Mrs. Bennett's plummet down the stairs. While her breathing seemed steady, she had not stirred being settled into her room. Her maid stayed with her mistress during examination, and her long term in service proved invaluable for the gathering of information. After concluding that there was a bump upon the back of her head and some bruising, he could begin to address her overall health. He knew at first glance that Mrs. Bennett was grievously ill, yet he had never been summoned to assist her previously.  
Mr. Jenkins knocked upon Mr. Bennett's door and entered when he heard a reply. Thomas Bennett scarcely lifted his eyes from the book he was reading at Mr. Jenkins' entry. 'Mr. Bennett, I bring you news of your wife.' After only the scarcest of acknowledgment, he continued. 'Her only concerning injury from her fall is a lump on the side of her head. She has slipped into lethargy. I am more concerned by her overall health. She has long-suffered from a distemper of the liver. It is my opinion that her life is solely in the hands of God.'  
'Is that all?'  
A moment passed while Mr. Jenkins processed the reaction. 'No. That is not all. It is my opinion that her liver palsy, and the other maladies over time as told to me by her maid, is in direct relation to a long-standing affliction of the French disease. You and Mrs. Bennett should make arrangements to travel to a syphilitic ward in London as soon as transport can be arranged.'  
'No.'  
'No?'  
'No. I do not have the French disease.'  
'Not to be indelicate, but if a wife has it, it is most likely that you suffer from it as well. Much success is had with mercury treatments, but it is not without risks...'  
'That will not be necessary.'  
'This should not be ignored. To best shield the reputations of your daughters, you should receive the treatment in London. Your transport should be arranged in a most expeditious fashion'  
'It is my understanding that it is passed through marital relations. Correct?'  
'Yes.'  
'Then, no.'  
'No?' Mr Jenkins could not believe his ears. Was Mr. Bennett truly telling him that he had never exercised his marital right? Singular!  
"Never.'  
'Not even on your wedding night? It is very possible that she has been ill for an extended time.'  
'I felt to lie with her would be a betrayal of my dear Isabella.'  
'Isabella?'  
'My first wife. She died in child bed before I inherited Longbourn. Are there further concerns regarding this matter?'  
'I recommend quiet for your wife. I have left laudanum for her comfort. I do not know if she will rouse from her lethargy, but others of similar condition often suffer from volatile behavior. If I had daughters, I would protect their sensibilities and reputations by sending them to stay with family.'  
'If that is all, take your leave.'  
Mr. Jenkins could not quit the room with sufficient haste. Thomas Bennett's neglect of his family was infamous knowledge. If thought overlong, he would be brought further to anger and disgust. It was only by the Grace of God that he did not have another person within the household needing his services prior to leaving that very room. However, he still had work to do in this house. To accomplish such, he must regain the quietude that he demanded of himself when assisting others. He leaned into an alcove with his head to the wall, steadying his breaths until his heart no longer raced.  
In time, he recomposed himself, and was greeted by Jane. She had not been standing there for more than a moment, but she had a small tray in her hands. Upon it was a single cup of bracing tea. 'Follow me to the parlor? Your tasks here are not complete, are they?' She asked these questions while fully displaying her tranquil demeanor. He followed.  
It was unsurprising that all the Bennett sisters were awaiting his arrival in the parlor. He was presented his tea after becoming settled in a chair. Other seats had been moved into a rough circle. He was pleased to find a strong brew, rich with sugar, and a dash of brandy. The ladies waited patiently for him to sip his tea and gather his thoughts.  
He thanked Jane for her kindness, then cleared his throat to address the room. This was not the first occurrence of him breaking propriety within the walls of Longbourn, but he knew that this might be the last.  
'Mrs. Bennett hit her head during her fall. She may not ever again open her eyes.' He was pleased that Kitty had Jane holding one hand, and Mary the other. At the news, Elizabeth stood and placed her hands upon Kitty's shoulders.'She is in the hands of God.' The apothecary knew in most households, the master of the house would tell the family, but he knew that it would not be the case here. He told them only the scarcest of information, as most of the details were unsuitable for a maiden's hearing. 'She requires a peaceful house.'  
'Any recommendations, Sir?' Jane inquired.  
'I spoke to Mr. Bennett of his wife's needs. Would there be a relative you might stay with for a time?'  
'Yes, Sir.'  
'I will return every morning. Send for me if I am required earlier.' He began to take his leave. It was not unusual for Mr. Jenkins to be frustrated at the circumstance within Longbourn, and his emotional control was threatening to break through his calm mien.  
Once he took his leave, the ladies embraced for a while. In time, each young lady was restored to her peace.  
'Perhaps we should consider moving to the dower house while we wait to hear from Uncle David?' Lizzy spoke, after everyone had settled.  
All agreed.  
With quiet determination, the ladies made much haste in planning and making their exit to the dower house. Jane sent a note to her Aunt, Mrs. Phillips, inviting her to tea at the that day. It was her hope that Mrs. Phillips would stay with them for a few days while full intentions could be established and accomplished.  
In their haste, they neglected to seek the consent of Mr. Bennett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> insensate – with physical sensation or response  
> hale – healthy and strong  
> weigh upon – to haunt  
> faced the Devil – went through hell  
> Lethargy - a morbid drowsiness; a sleep from which one cannot be kept awake (aka coma)  
> distemper of the liver – jaundice/liver failure  
> quietude - a state of stillness, calmness, and quiet in a person or place


	20. Grief is for Women and Children

The carriage was older and rather plain, but it was well maintained and still held sufficient comforts for the occupants upon the roads from London to Meryton. Mrs. Annesley knew she was unable to read in a moving carriage, so her utmost effort was made to enjoy the passing scenery. Not being one very much for the out of doors, she soon found herself lulled into a sort of introspective daze. She had much to contemplate.  
Had it only been three days past since she had received an invitation to tea from Mrs. Gardener, laced with polite alludence to a new opportunity and a mutual connection? Indeed it had! As a soldier's widow, she had given much consideration previously upon entering service as a companion, but this proposition had clearly astonished her. To be proffered such a position with such little ceremony or notice? Quite singular! Her assignment was clear, to be a companion to twin daughters; both nearly of age. She was to assist them in any way she may in their transition from living in the country to establishing their residence in London and, if still agreeable, time thereafter. It was made quite clear that their deportment may need refining for societal acceptance for their class. It was also explicitly made known that she would have very learned ladies in her charge, and would be remiss to dampen their spirit. While her objectives were seemingly at odds with one another, she was intrigued. Furthermore, the pay seemed more than fair, the work reliable, and the conditions amenable. Additionally, the situation was an improvement of her living conditions, even when keeping the reduction of status in mind. Like so many women in her situation, she had little options.  
The position sounded as an answer to prayer, and therefore to be suspect. For a time she viewed all offered to her with a wary eye, a widow with some beauty still about her had to be a cynic when all before you seemed too good to fully trust. Only the most foolish of young widows without family about to protect her had to be doubting. A gentlewoman never discussed such things, but there was a dark aspect to London which fed upon young women of all classes; a point of which she was aware and wary. It was not until Mrs. Gardner had asked her if her husband had long served under Colonel Fitzwilliam that she knew all would be well. She was not full in the particulars. Nevertheless, a word had been placed and she found herself able to release the concern she had been holding in her shoulders.  
There seemed to be much haste in the arrangements for her travel. She was given little time to gather her belongings, not that there was overmuch to pack at the boarding house. She noted there was much uncertainty if the household that she would be attending would be in need of further assistance than was already in attendance. A maid of all work was sent from the Gardener residence and an additional groomsman was sent to the carriage; still in his livery! Direct from Lord Matlock's London residence, no less! She overheard the orders that any staff deemed unnecessary would return with the carriage. A small parcel was given to the groomsman with instructions to set in a man's hands. A man named James. This entire endeavour seemed so similar to the errands her husband was often sent on during his service. How silly she had become in her widowhood, to entertain such silly thoughts! With much censure, she drug her mind better to the tasks before her. It was not long before she again found herself reflecting upon what possibly could have brought a connection between a Lord, a gentleman's daughters, and a man in trade. Rather perplexed, she was. However, she hoped that things would become more clear once the letter of introduction and missives to various persons, as well as a full written list of expected duties had been distributed and fully studied. For the moment, all she could do was wait and see if the fullness of the situation would become more apparent.  
…***...  
John Lucas left his interview with Richard Fitzwilliam overwrought; quite so. He had simply mounted his horse and rode away. He departed in a most impertinent manner; with no taking of leave. He showed no manners, and gave no direction for Mr. Fitzwilliam to make his way back to Netherfield Park. His face stricken and forlorn, his horse plod forward with no guidance from his rider. Eyes staring hollowly ahead; his body giving only enough control over his muscles to remain in the saddle.  
John had made the utmost of efforts to bury the horrors of those days deep in the darkest shadows of his mind. Today, that effort was for naught. A few shocking words from Mr. Fitzwilliam had brought it all back to the front of his mind in an unrelenting hell.  
…***...  
No one knew what hell was brewing for the people of the county that day. What was believed to have been a typical English shower in an area far unrelated to them, turned far more insidious. Unbeknownst to the people downstream, a terrible squall had settled into an area far upstream, and had not moved on as it normally would. Grey clouds full of rain beyond the sight of the trees that later turned into black seething clouds full of ominous intent, and were quite the unwelcome visitor. The tempest delivered its load far more rapidly than the ground could contain, so it flowed. The accompanying bursts of high wind brought to ground trees and the occasional ill maintained structure; the remains drug along with the waters unrelenting course until it became hung upon another portion of debris. At times, the water would be withheld from its path until the burden of the retained water was released in a rush, only to repeat and continue with each powerful burst stronger than the last. Such was wrought with unrelenting savagery upon the people in the path of the onslaught. Not all persons were caught unawares, having spent significant time upon the sea or upon a water's edge and knew the signs early on to get indoors and stay on higher , not everyone in Meryton and surrounding lands were so wise.  
…***...  
No person of rational mind could have foreseen what was brewing out of sight when he, his best friend Jonathon, and Jonathon's twin sisters went upon a picnic in a low meadow teeming with the abundant flowers of spring. The girls, not quite old enough to be out by country standards, but clearly of sufficient age for the indications of the lovely and unfashionably shapely ladies they would become to show. The girls had made flower crowns for all, and the boys wore them in an effort to please them.  
The first indication of concern came as the dry stream bed at the lowest edge of the meadow was suddenly noticed to be filling with water. No one gave it more than a passing thought, as this was far from a singular event. Lost in their frivolities, the clouds began to crowd at the furthest edge of the treeline were overlooked. In silence, the water continued to deepen. The distant rumble of far off not quite thunder hit their ears as all caught sight of a motionless sheep drifting upon the increased depth of flowing water.  
Various exclamations of how they should pack their things and get to the safety of their homes went out all at once from all in attendance as hands began to scramble in their building haste to leave. Jonathan left the group to bring the horses from where they had been tethered to trees at the top of the rise. He should not have attempted to bring all four horses at once, but haste often clouds the most rational of judgments. At this very moment, the ground seemed to shake and a sickly crack was felt more than heard as another rush of water and further debris crept higher into the meadow. There was no moment to be had for thought or contemplation. The horses attempted to bolt in every direction. A scream of pain was heard as leather reigns drug through Jonathan's hands.  
The leavings of the earlier entertainment now abandoned, all ran up the hill in a manner most ungenteel. Calling whistles and cries went out amongst the melee as all tried to grab a horse; any horse. The twins had managed to capture the horses saddled for the boys. They attempted to bring them to the boys, but were told to go.  
'We shall follow you shortly.' and 'Blast it! Go!' carried upon the rising winds, as the twins saddled upon the less familiar mounts and headed towards Longbourn with little thought as yet given to how they shall make the crossing of the ever hazardous and increasingly bloated stream.  
John's mind continued to churn in an increasingly disturbed manner, much like the waters from that day. He had been in complete agreement with Jonathon's command to the twins to get themselves to immediate safety. That is, until he was struck with the fact that the girls had been riding side saddle, and the horses were thus saddled. John looked to where they had been picnicking, only to see that the waters had risen past where they had sat, the evidence of their afternoon of enjoyment swept away. John was given a boost into the saddle, and after much experimenting and adjusting, he found a way to sit as securely as may be. Jonathon found his way into the saddle as best as could be expected, just in time for the clouds to have made their way to where they were; rain descending in unforgiving sheets.  
Flashes of that horrid time continued to assail his senses. The befuddlement of direction; the deprivation of landmarks and safe places to cross to more familiar territory. The injured man trapped in the waters, clinging to debris. His insistence to his friend to leave the stranger to die. The fear. The terror. The uncertainty. The lightning, the horse rearing and throwing his dear friend. The blood. The exposure, with no hope of help or shelter. Watching the man who was like a brother to him speak and breath his last. To extract an oath of protecting the girls that he held most dear. Young ladies that he could only pray had made it to safety. The damage. The death. The aftermath. His father's voice repeating, 'Grief is for women and children. You are no longer a child and must set your sorrows aside. There are bodies to bury and families to look after.'  
All these manner of thoughts came flooding his mind as he grew increasingly lethargic upon his mount. The mount continued to show increased signs of being ill at ease. Her skin rippled and shook; her eyes often rolling. She began to step very high. Finally, she could stand it no more when a rabbit raced across the path. The horse shied, throwing the lethargic burden upon it's back to the ground. John, completely unaware of his surroundings or disposition, felt a flash of alarm before a pang of relief as the blackness surrounded his mind, ending the horrid memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> squall: A torrential rainfall that can last up to 3 hours,but more typically lasts up to 30 minutes  
> impertinent: not showing proper respect; rude  
> …***...***...  
> Author's note. The event depicted is what we would today call a flash flood, but that term was not first used until 1893.


	21. The Companion

The change in the sway of the carriage as it entered into Meryton township roused Mrs. Annesley from her contemplation. She saw a little market town, much like any other, and hoped that their destination was not likely to be much further. Soon, the carriage pulled to what appeared to be the servant’s entrance of a well situated house. With letters of introduction from Mr. Gardner firmly in her hand, she firmly knocked at the servants door.  
She was all astonishment when informed by the cook that the Master of the house was not receiving callers. The cook; not the Head Housekeeper, nor the Mistress. Unless it had missed her notice, no one within the household was on notice as to her arrival. Were they not expected? The letter of introduction was overlooked; unacknowledged. This household was unlike any she had previously experienced, and not in a positive manner. Feeling a trifle unbalanced, she stepped back from the door, uncertain as to her further plan of action. She looked to the others, now standing beside the carriage. Looking at her were persons very much as unclear as how to proceed as she was.  
Mrs. Annesley took a tentative step towards the others when a mild cough was heard behind her. She turned to discover a slight young lady in a uniform befitting a lady's maid.  
Sarah averted her eyes from the woman and bobbed a curtsey. ‘I was in the kitchen, Ma’am. I overheard. You were sent by Mr. Gardner? ‘ Mrs.Annesley nodded. ‘I am Miss Elizabeth’s and Miss Mary’s ladies maid, Sarah. All the Miss Bennetts moved to the dower house this morning. I can show you the way if’n there room for their trunks.’ The perplexed looks from all were clear to Sarah. However, she could only hope they would not press further and would simply accompany her to the Dower house.  
In a spirit of cooperation rarely seen in those so wholly unfamiliar with the others, all was made right in securing all things necessary with great expediency.  
Those within the carriage rode in silence. While all were aware that matters were occurring in an approach not usually done, they all chose to leave it to their betters to determine the particulars.  
While the way in which Mrs. Annesley and the others were received was a puzzle, she had no question as to the manner in which all about her were maintained. What little she had seen of the kitchen was clean and well kempt. Sarah’s uniform was fresh, without signs of heavy wear or frayed stitching. The livestock they passed appeared hearty; the fences and walkways maintained. It was clear to her that the household was a well managed and prosperous one, with the exception of the proper understanding of the hierarchy of servants. ‘I suppose that their household is managed similar to how I was hired, disjointed and hastily done,’ she thought to herself. The slowing of the carriage and shouts from the driver brought her attention back to the present, as well as focusing the attention of all within towards the windows.  
The groomsman had descended from the carriage while it still rolled and made great haste towards what had every appearance of a man, lying rather still, near the treeline.  
…***...  
It had taken time to find his way, but eventually, Richard Fitzwilliam made his return to Netherfield Park. He knew he only had himself to blame for his difficulties. It was his thoughtlessness alone that spurred the young man into anguish. Exhausted, hungry, and covered in a day’s worth of dust, he handed his reins to the stable boy with little thought and trudged to the house. His mind intently focused on removing his own mind from the memories of that time which still haunted him, he paid little notice to Mr. Bingley’s presence near the stable. Nor was any regard paid to the Darcy twins as he passed them, their disquietude and apprehension clear on their faces. His intent was to proceed above stairs, request a bath, a dinner tray, and a decanter of something strong.  
…***...  
‘It took far too long for those common minded coxcombs to take their leave and make their way to London,’ Charles thought. ‘Poor Lord Lumbry, so besotted with his Rebekkah, he was unaware of his days. If not for his man, he would have traveled on the Sabbath.’ He chuckled to himself. ‘May we all be so fortunate for such a distraction.’  
It was nearly too late in the day to pay neighborly calls, but Charles was at last ready to make his journey to Longbourn to pay call upon Miss Jane Bennett. He had watched the disheveled Richard trudge by him, his face seemingly carrying the burdens of the ages. However, he knew that the Darcys were inside to be of counsel if that was what was required. Instead, he approached the barn to his saddled horse, mounted and proceeded towards Longbourn.  
…***...  
Charlotte Lucas was filled with unease. He had failed to return home in time to break his fast as he had said he would. It was now well into the day, and still no word. ‘He is painstakingly diligent on alerting us to his whereabouts. John would not worry us again,’ she thought to herself. ‘He gave me his vow that he would not disappear again.’  
No one else appeared to hold any concern for his absence. Not her mother; nor was her father displaying the least bit of unease. ‘He is a grown man, Charlotte. He most likely has become distracted and allowed time to slip past his regard, as men his age often will. I am certain he is well,’ her father said in an attempt to ease her vexation.  
She could not rid her mind of the apprehension in her mind that something was woefully amiss with John. She had no confirmation of his distress, but she could not chase the unease from her contemplation. She moved into the lane beyond their home in an effort to remove herself from the trifling platitudes of her family. She had felt this trepidation previously, yet no one took her concerns to heart. It was the day that her brother and friends went on an outing and were caught unaware by a spring flood. The frightful day that the man she held a tenderness for had perished, her dearest friends were missing for days and presumed loss, and her brother was forever changed.  
Charlotte was brought forth from her thoughts by a soft nicker. To her utmost agitation, she turned to discover her brother's horse with her brother nowhere to be seen; still fully saddled and caked with dried sweat. With much care, she approached the skittish animal. Taking the reins, she guided the fatigued animal to the barn, then ran in a most unladylike fashion to alert her father of the most worrisome of news.  
…***...  
Charles Bingley arrived at Longbourne, only to be turned away once informed the family was not receiving callers that day; and likely not for the following sen’night as well. He would not inquire of the Housekeeper as to the health of the family, yet he was most concerned. Expecting to be out for some time, as well as unready to return to Netherfield, he made his way into town for a pint at the local inn. While he found gossip unpleasant, he was all too aware that sometimes it was the only manner in which information was garnered.  
…***...  
The only person left with the carriage was the driver once the groomsman had called out that it was a man that it was an insensate man that they had seen from his perch upon the carriage. Sarah had run ahead, leaving Mrs. Annisley to arrive last, her arms laden with the rugs she had noted beneath one of the benches during their journey. While she was gently raised, she was still an officer's widow. During the time of their marriage, she had learned many things while following the drum, and much involved assisting in tending to the fallen and injured.  
In a trice, the quiet reserve necessary for one meant for service was cast aside. The quiet confidence of she who had learned to take the lead when the men were unavailable came to the fore. With a stride that exuded authority, the other servants stepped clear; save for the groomsman kneeling at John’s side.  
‘He breathes, Ma’am.’  
At her direction, the largest rug was laid upon the ground, and the man was lain upon it. One his face was able to be seen, Sarah exclaimed, ’It is Mr. John Lucas!’  
‘How much further is our destination?’  
‘Over the next rise.’  
With a signal to the driver to bring the carriage closer, the servants each took a place to hoist the man and carry him as efficiently as was possible to the carriage.With as much care as could be managed while working expediently, the group made their way to the carriage. Loaded him inside, and the others found space wherever they could.  
The most unsettling was through the entire ordeal, John neither twitched nor made nary a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> Common minded coxcomb: vulgar dandies  
> Insensate : unconscious


	22. A Continueance of Occurances

Fitzwilliam and Alexander Darcy watched Richard trudge pass them without nary a nod of acknowledgement. Even the request made for a tray and strong drink was made as he passed by, without truly addressing . He looked very much the battle weary soldier that he was when he was returned home so very wounded.

Alex turned to Fitzwailliam in silence and crooked a single eyebrow, as if to say, 'What do you suppose…?

With a slight nod and a nearly imperceptible shrug, it was as if to say,'I am equally as baffled.'

'Give him time, brother. Whatever burden he is carrying, he shall bring us into his confidence in the fullness of time.'

'You are right, you truly are. I had concern that you were about to suggest we use the singleness of our mien to mislead him beyond the fullness of his cups in hope of fielding him for more information.'

'The temptation is there, I grant you. Yet, I do not wish to bring him to anger. He is quite the fearsome fellow if provoked.'

'True, indeed.'

'Moreover, there is….some hunch in this that leads me to believe there is far more here than we are aware. A placid lake for which you cannot see below the surface, if you will.'

'You may very well have a point. We should look in on him after dinner. Have his back.'

'As we always have.'

…***...

'Give me one case of justifiable grounds why I should not land a facer on the indolent eye-sore of a man', spouted a man who was clearly half-foxed.

'I doubt there's a man in the shire who would hazard to argue, but, lawks man! You should keep those words at home. Tongues will wag at such new dish.'

'New? What the devil is new about the fainent habits of that devil! Suffer no inconvenience, he will! Sees it all as worldly trumpery! What blunderbuss sees his family as such high inconvenience!'

'Not every man is a family man.'

'I am not speaking of every man, I am calling out that pathetic excuse! I give no concern of his being my brother-in-law. Taken from me, he has! I am at my limit! Come! Time to give him a word'. With a push of his chair, which lurched back further than it ought, Mr. Phiilips lurched up with a bit of a wobble, only to be pushed by the shoulder back into his seat.

'Settle. You have had a spite for him for years, and half in the jug is not the time to address it.'

'Do you blame me?'

'No one faults you.'

'How many men here have put their family to bed would not stand in line to give that man a basting if it were to knock some sense into that….that...horse's arse! Forsake his family, he has! Enough! Be a chum and get's me a topper?'

'No more for you, friend, let me get you home.'

'No! I will not return to an empty home,'

'Where is your wife?'

'He took her!'

'What are you about, man? Thomas Bennett would not touch another man's wife!'

'No, no! Not that! The girls have fled to the dower house and begged my wife to join. Not proper for the girls to be alone and all. Some betwattling nonsense… So again, my family must pay for a man full grown to be treated as a pampered child.'

'You do not wish to return home, then we should go to mine! You may enjoy the chaos of my family until your wife returns. I have an idea, if I may be so bold, may lighten your burdens'

'Out with it!'

'Later; we are not all friends here. You would be wise to recall we are right full of strangers in our have said quite enough in this boisterous company'. With that, the man did his best to guide his friend towards the door.

Charles Bingley watched the scene in front of him unfold with little amusement. He easily recognized Mr Phillip's, the solicitor with whom had arranged the lease. He was also aware that this man was the uncle of his Jane. 'My Jane?' He wondered to himself,' Dare I call her that in my own thoughts?'

'You there! Mr. Bingley?' Interrupted Mr. Phillips. 'I hear you have been calling on my Niece,' He said as his friend continued to guide his steps out. 'If you get to needin' a marriage contract, see me. I hold the permissions to her dowry'.

'Close your mouth, you old fool! I have not regretted being your business partner yet, I still may change my mind.' said Mr. Phillip's friend as the two finally exited the room

'That was….well….informative.' Charles said to himself. He had hoped that there might be others from the Netherfield party in attendance at the Inn, but there was not. Armed with new information and a stringent reminder that all men had at least one relative for which they were discomfited, he took his leave and returned to Netherfield.

…***...

Uncle Gardner,

Dearest Uncle, we cannot aptly express how filled with anticipation we are at the prospect of visiting you, Aunt Madeline, and the children in the upcoming new year. Might it be possible to begin our visit sooner, rather than later? We are awash in our anticipation, and can scarcely contain our excitement. We do not wish to give you further burden to your hospitality. You have always been so generous, and I would hesitate to ask for more. However, changes in circumstance dictate that we must. Would it be feasible for the new house to be able to accommodate all of the Bennett sisters? We would not venture to appeal for such if it were not truly necessary. We shall be pleased to tell all upon our arrival. Much occurrence has transpired since our last letter. The House of Netherfield has been let on the three month to a hunting party of peculiar size and assemblage, to which one of their number you shall find to have an man you once knew as Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, is no longer within the Army. However, being in London, this may be redundant information for you. Mr. Fitzwilliam joins the ranks of those currently in residence at Netherfield. We so await our upcoming visit with much joy. We come ready, with many stories to tell.

Elizabeth and Mary Bennett

After full preparation of the missive, Mary dispatched Jimmy to the task of locating an express rider. She sincerely hoped that the rudeness of their letter would not increase the burden of their Uncle overmuch, nor create undo alarm.

…***...

With strong arms and much care, John Lucas was placed inside the carriage. His lack of response to disturbing him was a worrisome occurrence indeed, but no one dared speak of it. In silence, the diverse individuals were all more than a trifle concerned for what might happen next.

Mrs. Annesley anticipated chaos. After witnessing a related household with no clear servant hierarchy, combined with new help from households of disparate rank, mixed with a hastily established alternate residence for reasons unknown, and the further complication of a wounded man of unknown nature; she was anticipating the utmost mayhem at their arrival. Be that as it may, never had she been so delighted to be profoundly mistaken.

Sarah lept from the carriage before it had fully stopped and dashed inside. In a thrice, the occupants of the house came with much haste from both doors.

'What all….?' asked an older woman, nearly frozen in the astonishment of the events.

'All pardons Ma'am,' said Mrs. Annisley as she curtseyed,'We have an injured man aboard…'

'Of course,' said Mrs. Phillps, her attention brought back to the present,' Where shall we put him?' she asked in the direction of the girls. She had never bore direct witness to such an event, and was at a loss on how to act.

'Mary, Elizabeth, prepare the parlor where we were for our guest.' directed Jane.

'My compliments for recalling our names on this occasion.' Elizabeth quipped, and with a quirk of her eyebrow, made haste to comply.

Jane dismissed her with a wave of her hand, while the blush was clear about her cheeks. She was in much chagrin for her error in addressing the others earlier in the day. 'With practice, most tasks become easier. I would only hope that I would not receive so much practice in a day.' Jane said quietly, to no one in particular.

Without a word of command, the newly arrived servants took their previous positions on the rug, and followed the flow of persons with John Lucas's unconscious form between them.

There would be many details to convey, and much information to share. For now, all things but the hopes of assisting the injured man were above all else.

It was scarcely noticed when Sarah dashed out the door with the implied order to seek assistance, and to notify his family.

…***...

Mr. Bingley returned to Netherfield in a manner that was starting to feel routine. Upon the happy news that there was no news to report from the butler, he sent word to his dear friends to join him for a game of billiards after dinner, as he had new to share. However, for the now, he simply wished to settle and allow his mind to rest for a time. He had much to consider.

…***...

Sarah nearly ran headlong into Miss Charlotte. Gasping for breath and holding her side for the stitch she felt, she attempted to make her apologies, but was scarcely able to contain her breath sufficiently to make her words.

Charlotte grasped her firmly by the shoulders to stable her, in fear of her to fall due to her recent exertion. 'Give a moment, then I beg you to tell me what has you at such alarm? Is it the Bennetts?' Then at the watching her struggle ease, but insufficient still to form a full thought, 'Is it the Bennett girls?', a side shrug.

Sarah proceeded to extend her hand towards Charlotte.

'Is it John?'

'Yes,... Ma'am. Dowager... house,' Sarah was finally recovered to say.

'Does he require the Apothecary's services?'

"Yes, Ma'am'

Releasing Sarah's shoulders, 'I'll notify my family. Continue to the apothecary directly.' Charlotte returned to the stable and requested that the pony and cart be made ready. Overwrought with fear, she requested a nearby laundress return inside to notify her parents that she and her brother were to be found at the Dowager house of Longbourne.

Once her conveyance was made ready, she made haste to join those at the Dowager house. She paused for a moment, reconsidering asking a previously occupied servant to convey the message. She then scolded herself, ' If they have little concern over the late return of their eldest son, they shall give even less care to the whereabouts of their on-the-shelf daughter.' she thought.

She said a prayer, hoping with fervency that if her brother and his horse did indeed part company, it would be under the mildest of circumstance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Worldly trumpery - superficial things
> 
> To part company - to fall off a horse
> 
> Not an once of steel in him - weak willed
> 
> Half-foxed,half in the jug - drunk
> 
> Faineant, languid - indolent
> 
> Land a facer- punch in the nose
> 
> New dish - fresh gossip
> 
> Eye-sore - disagreeable object
> 
> Lawks! - a vulgar exclamation
> 
> Blunderbus - a stupid, blustery fellow
> 
> Basting - a severe beating
> 
> Get's me a topper?- get me more booze (ale, in this case)
> 
> Had a spite for - a desire to hurt or annoy
> 
> Put their ….. To bed - to bury
> 
> Betwattling - confounded, out of one's mind
> 
> Discomfited - ashamed


	23. Threat of a Steamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The occurrences of Tuesday

Tuesday morning dawned for most residents of Meryton like nearly every other morning.This included the baker’s son, who was out with morning deliveries. His first stop was Mr. Jenkins; his barn, to be precise. He checked Mischief's pen, only to find it empty. ‘Blasted beast!,’ he mumbled. ‘That yamming devil will not cost me another schilling!’ Knowing the bloody beast’s latest antic will cause him to set the day's bread into the hands of the patron, rather than at the door, costing him an additional hour or more. However, he chose not to be alone in his suffering. No remorse was felt, as the boy pounded upon Mr. Jenkin door. ‘My Da says we will have goat for dinner in due course,’ was his only statement when a freshly awakened Mr. Jenkins answered the door.  
‘Should the day come to pass, I would hope for an invitation to dinner.’ He replied to an oft made assertion. Noting the breaking of the dawn, the apothecary closed the door, and began his day.

…***...  
Elizabeth sat upon the edge of her bed, uncertain if it was the light from the east-facing window, or Kitty’s snoring that woke her. Regardless, it mattered not. The haze of sleep had barely cleared before the circumstances of the previous day fell upon her. Frannie’s fall down the stairs, the apothecary’s visit, their subsequent relocation to the dower house, the unexpected arrival of the new servants, and the incapacity of John, was nearly enough to fully tax her overwrought nerves. Nearly. She was shaken, that was certain. She was aware that matters had taken a turn so that she and Mary no longer had to live in apprehension of what was to come. The changes thus far had been slow, yet far-reaching. However, the two days previous had contained a confluence of circumstance that nearly defied belief. This was no time to allow her composure to slip; there remained too much to accomplish still. She took a deep breath, then another. ‘I shall endure. We shall endure,’ she murmured to herself repeatedly until her composure was reasserted.  
Dressed in a simple day dress, she went below stairs to check on Charlotte, and therefore John.   
Slipping through the half-open door to discover her dearest friend asleep in the chair nearest John. All too aware of how little rest Charlotte may be granted in the upcoming days, she moved with much care to be silent. Her first aim was to simply vacate the room before her presence disturbed the scene before her. On a bit of a whim, she reconsidered her original intention and stretched to see if she could get a slightly closer look at him. While his face was peaky, he did not appear fevered. What brought a bit of relief to her were his even and quiet breaths. Satisfied, as much as circumstances would allow, Lizzie slipped out the door. She knew she must find a place for contemplation.

Elizabeth often found her feelings muddled when it came to John Lucas. He had been a nearly immovable presence in her life since their move to Longbourn. She held him in much esteem, as much a brother to her as Charlotte was an additional sister. Be that as it may, she would be thought a simpleton if she had not taken notice of the affection in which his eyes held her. However, mistaken she must be! If he held her with the level of fondness that his gaze appeared to bestow, then why had he not acted upon such? She must be mistaken as to his feelings in this matter. She truly had no desire to tackle his misplaced emotions, if they existed at all. Yet, if anyone shared the sentiment with which John appeared to bestow, it was Mary, and not she. Her mind flashed to how one might handle such a predicament. Immediately, she reprimanded herself for borrowing trouble where none apparently existed.  
A rustle of fabrics nearby caused her mind to drift to the carriage that had appeared the day prior. It was as if her Uncle had anticipated their need before she was even aware and acted upon it of his own volition. The introduction of Mrs. Annesley was a perfection of circumstance. Her thoughts again shifted. Why now? The extended visit to London was not anticipated to take place until she and Mary had come of age. She did not care to think that their manners were so ill-suited to the society of London that their education would require more than three months tutoring. However, she had just sent a request for their visit to occur earlier than had been planned. It was as if someone was supplying her Uncle with information as to their well being and circumstance. While rarely timid, she was reluctant to query such things to her Uncle. She was grateful for her Uncle's protection and care. She shuddered to think of what her prospects might be if they were subject to her father’s care alone.  
‘Enough’, she mumbled to herself. She was all too aware of how short staffed they were at the moment, so she made her way into the kitchen to offer her assistance. Grateful she would not have to endure the censure of Frannie, nor the cook.  
…***...  
The sun had scarcely cleared the horizon when Mr. Jenkins made his presence known at the kitchen entrance of Longbourn. He found Mrs. Bennett fundamentally unchanged. A small bottle of laudanum was left in case she was experiencing high discomfort. Believing that Mr. Bennett would care not for a report of an unchanged nature, he left in the same manner in which he had arrived.  
Jimmy called out to him before he could fully make his way clear of the house, and inquired as to the condition of Mr. John Lucas. Unaware of this current development, Jimmy was all too quick to apprise him of the situation. His errant goat's current whereabouts would have to be set aside, fore he had a most concerning patient awaiting at Longbourn's dower house.  
Jimmy was surprised at the news that Mrs. Jenkins had yet to pay call on Mr. Lucas. When he had sought sleep in his place in Longbourn’s barn, he was most concerned on the apothecary’s absence. His most sincere hope was that whatever had caused the delay, it was not a grievous one.  
However, Mr. Jenkins was now tending to the matter, and he had household obligations to tend to at the moment. Required items were to be gathered, and the horses of the twins needed to be moved. A stray thought reminded him to send a note to Richard to notify him of Mr. Collins’ arrival on the morrow. However, the thought left his mind as quickly as it was had. There was work to be done, and insufficient hands with which to do it.  
…***...  
It took a moment for Charlotte Lucas to fully realize where she was, and another moment still to discern that her smiling and laughing brother was currently a remnant of her memories. He lay there, appearing as to sleep. A pinch of the skin between his thumb and fingers, followed by a more robust tweak of the skin between his nostrils revealed that his rest was more than that of slumber. No contortion of his face, no hitch in his breath revealed any of the discomfort she had caused.  
‘I pray that whatever addle pated errand you were upon that led us to this, that it does not give cause for you to leave us.’   
Charlotte had scarcely left her brother’s side since her arrival, and although she was highly curious as to the other events surrounding her, she paid it little mind once she discovered her friends were not also unwell. Although, it was nearly impossible to overlook the arrangements that were being made within the family. She would have thought herself lacking reason if she had failed to notice the three new servants moving about. Let alone the intermittent debates over some relation in London, and simultaneous discourse over proper provisions for the current house. The topic did not involve her directly, yet the endless circles of it fatigued befuddled her. However, for the now, she had heavier topics fore which to devote her attentions.  
Natheless, the fullness of her consternation lay at the continued condition of John. He appeared to not be in improvement. ‘What in the name of all that is Holy is keeping Mr. Jenkins?’ she asked to a functionally empty room.   
‘I have no knowledge of that name, it is the apothecary, is it not?’ asked Mrs. Annesley. ‘I did not intend to eavesdrop, I came to look in upon you and your brother. Has he progressed at all?’  
‘I do not believe there has been any change.’  
‘What I am about to asseverate, you may not wish to hear. However, the truth often is not. I was of those with him when he was found, and not a one of us witnessed any limb out of anticipated appearance. I can only suppose that the most concerning injury is to his head. There is little an apothecary can do to assist a man in that condition. He will either wake, or he will not. Mr. Jenkins’ delay, destressing though it is, will very likely not affect things. May I offer you tea? Perhaps, find you a book to read. I am told that reading aloud to someone so injured can be helpful.’  
‘No, thank you.’ Charlotte was aghast at this woman’s candor, indecorous though it was. ‘This woman, this companion who was introduced to me as Elizabeth’s and Mary’s companion is the one chosen to assist in their transition to London? Elizabeth tends to impertinence in a most adequate fashion without this manner of influence!’ Charlotte thought to herself. ’Mayhaps my emotions are too engaged to be of rational mind on this.’  
…***...  
Richard Fitzwilliam awoke of his own accord, refreshed. He could not recall a single dream, nor a remnant of shadowed horrors. All too aware of the cause of his restive state being his evening’s journey into the decantur, and he knew that he dare not indulge in such endeavor with much frequency. Too many men had lost their fortunes, their families, and even their lives, due to a continuous tipple companionship, and he demanded himself not to ape their example. It was a respite of cursed origin, but a relief natheless.   
At some point during his drunken interlude, he had come to a cognizance. His pursuit for information regarding the welfare of Elizabeth and Mary should cease immediately. His inquiries bore ill upon all involved. There was no mistaking the Reverends' evasion on such matters. He could not will himself to overlook the fear in the twins’ eyes at their step-mother’s outburst, nor could he absolve himself for bringing up the memories of the horrors reflected in the eyes of John Lucas. ‘What good can come of this if my every query brings pain?’ He willed himself to other pursuits, such as the discovery of a bride for himself. That was the underlying reason for this endeavor, after all.  
Today was one with no pressing matters for which he had to attend. No appointments to be kept, no obligations to uphold, no correspondence with which to address. A day of such nature was simply unfamiliar. Netherfield Park’s halls seemed peaceful. All seemed to be exactly as it should be, which is the precise reason Richard was a trifle concerned. ‘It is in the quiet moments such as this that your mount drops a steamer upon your boot.’  
…***...  
‘I take great issue with my disposition within this conveyance. I implore you to place my person inside the carriage. A man of my stature requires that I do not ride upon the back with the groom.’  
‘I will not place an unwed man inside without any of his party traveling. It will be my utmost happiness to leave you to your own way at this stop.’  
‘My former patroness, Lady…’  
‘I concern not who your connections be. If they were all the scratch, you would have another way. Ride, or do not; I care not. If you go, expect not a coin back.’  
Mr. William Collins felt he had little other alternative but to endure this poor treatment and resume his place on the outside of the coach. ‘This shall be the final trip I ever make for these blasted cousins. I shall have my bride if I must compromise her in the street. Whichever matters not to me. When twins are considered, they are of duplicate mind, so it matters not which I take, yet take one I shall! My patience has run beyond thin,’ he mumbled to himself. How loud he did so was irrelevant, as no one was paying him any mind.  
…***...  
The door to the editor’s office of the Times opened so slightly as to go without notice. The boy, scarcely tall enough for more than his eyes to be seen above the desk he approached with much timidity, attempted to deposit his missive and scamper away before he was seen. He failed. As the lad’s hand stretched out, his wrist was seized.  
‘I brings you a note, Sir. A gent, a right proper one slips me this and tells me to bring it. Let me go! I do nothin’!’   
The man, accustomed to information brought to him in such manner, took the note and released the boy with a stern word to make his way from inside with much haste and no sticky fingers. Those who worked near the doors of the times were familiar with this practice. The paper, while roughly torn and crumpled, was of high quality. 

<<<<>>>  
Upon reading the content, he immediately flagged a runner. ‘Take this to Society on the quick!’   
…***...  
Mr. Jenkins was all too aware of the shortcomings of his profession. No matter how it could be construed, he could not attend to a patient without proper notification. Those persons who lived without servants or family were the most susceptible to departing before they could be tended. Although only given the most slender of information, he could only guess that Mr. Lucas’ injury had occurred beyond notice of others and was only recently discovered. He could only hope that the passage of time between injury and assistance was not so vast as to be beyond hope.  
It was with much relief mingled with vexation that Charlotte greeted Mr. Jenkins upon his escort into the room which her brother lay. Without a word, Charlotte quit the room, seeking the comfort of her dearest friends while they all waited upon further word of his condition.  
What seemed as an extended period of time was in fact only half an hour when Mr. Jenkins, now satisfied with being able to gather all information he possibly could, was guided to a room which presented a far too familiar appearance to what head seen just the day prior at Longbourn house proper.  
Seated upon a settee were Charlotte, Mary, and Kitty. Mr. Jenkins noted, but did not make mention that Mary’s mien appeared nearly as disquieted as Charlotte’s. Surrounding the seated ladies were the remaining Bennett sisters, a veritable bastion of support for their friend and each other. No sign, nor mention had been made of the absentia of any other member of the Lucas household at present. For a fleeting moment, Mr. Jenkins gave mind to the concern that the whole lack of feeling presented by Mr. Bennett had not begun to become adopted by Sir William. As disquieting thought as that was, Mr.Jenkins thought best to relate his views with those in attendance; modified for propriety.. Although he had hoped for a man of one of the families to address first, not every situation presented itself as ideal. However, the close alliance between the children of the families was long and well-known. There was even a time when it was supposed the families would intermarry. Be that as it may, Mr Jenkins had a family to address.  
‘John appears to have one concerning injury, he has incurred two blows to the head, though the groom in attendance stated that no one was aware how he might have received such blows.’   
A couple of kurt nods were the only respences to be received.  
‘This is both the best and worst of news. He has no other wounds to overcome, yet that does not hold full promise of a complete recovery. We know little about injuries to the mind. Be that as it may, it is a positive outlook we must have. There has been no report of fever, and his color is not of an alarming nature. Yet we must keep in mind that John may not be himself when he wakes. He might spout nonsense, or mayhaps, be forgetful and disoriented. Regardless, all anyone can do is pray he wakes soon. Miss Lucas, shall I stop by your home and alert your father?’  
‘Yes, by all means. Thank you.’  
Before taking his leave, Mr. Jenkins took one more true consideration of this particular group of women. What he saw was a near perfect collection of English roses. Each within the bloom of youth, yet behind the vision of youth existed sturdy stems to stand against the pressures of the storms. If one would care to look, each possessed their share of thorns if needbe. He could not look upon this selection of women and be pleased with the sight before him.  
…***...  
Surrounded by the odors of muck and death, John was assisting the other men of and near Meryton in scouring through the countryside for the dead; both human and livestock alike. No matter how fervently he attempted to focus on the task at hand, he could not keep himself from the underlying trepidation that he would come upon or learn of the death of Mary and Elizabeth. It was yet another mixed blessing that his condition drug him from his nightmare back into his insentient state.  
…***...  
The man from the Times made his way to the Wild Rose within the Convent Garden district. The missive gave neither name, nor depiction of appearance. He could only hope that the gentleman who had summoned him would approach him. He spied a cock-sure gentleman; a Corinthian amongst the cits. This cuffin would bring attention to him as well. This halfwitted coxcomb would mark them both for every poacher within eyeshot. ‘This fop had better not be pitchin’ me the gammon,’ he thought to himself.  
‘You of the times?’  
The man gave a quick nod and sat.   
‘A group of men have journeyed to Meryton. They have forsaken the ways of the Ton and journeyed to seek brides. Forsaking all of propriety….’  
‘Names?’  
‘The head of this renegade knot includes the Honorable Richard Fitzwilliam, Fitzwilliam and Alexander Darcy….’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:   
> Yamming - well fed, glutton  
> Left handed manners - letting your manners slip, usually due to being in an emotional state  
> Da - father  
> Peaky - pale from illness or fatigue  
> Addle pated - inconsiderate, crazy, foolish  
> Natheless - nonetheless  
> Dutch comfort - thank God it isn’t worse  
> Asservate - state solemnly  
> Tipple - alcohol  
> Drops a steamer - takes a shit  
> Ape -follow  
> All the scratch - high  
> Honorable sons - sons of Lord’s born after the first, were formally addressed as Honorable.  
> Bastion - A wall, constructed in a way of defending the position  
> Cock-sure - confident and proud  
> Corinthian - a fashionable man  
> Cit - a derogatory term for the merchant class.  
> Cuffin - man  
> Cognizance - realization  
> Coxcomb, fop - A man who affects extreme elegance in clothes and manners.  
> Pitching the gammon - lying


	24. A Little Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, part 1

He may have reeked of convenience, but the story was had, and every word written. He stood at the submitting desk, hopeful for his bit to make the afternoon run.  
‘It is quite the tale.’  
‘All havey-cavey tales, if’n you ask me.’  
‘No one’s askin’ you,’ retorted the editor.  
‘Think it’s all up and up?’  
‘Ya. Met the swell in a bawdy house, an’ not a very good one at that. Likely all a load of Canterbury tales.”   
“Since when do you care? Long as we use the letters, the attorneys will not be a party to it.’  
‘The Fitzwilliams ... the Darcys; them no common blokes. Swimmin’ in lard they are. They could have us put to the street.’  
‘If'n you are growing scruples, you can put yourself to the street. This story will pique the ladies, an’ keep the pence comin’ in. Off with ya! You stink worse than the Thames!’  
‘When will it run?’  
‘On the morrow print.’

…***...

Mr. Jenkins was all too aware of the cursed earliness of the hour, but he knew his friend would be up and about. It was all part and parcel of service to the town; for them both. He knew his friend would be in the chapel, so he went there directly without making a stop at the Reverend’s home.  
‘You bear the mein of a man on business,’ clearly an implied query.  
‘Hello to you as well. How do you always know?’  
‘Occupational awareness, I suppose. There are times when what is unsaid is oft as much importance than what is not.’  
‘Of that, I know as well.’  
‘While I am not time-poor, I would wager you would not come so early if it were not a most concerning matter?’  
‘I am uncertain if word has reached you, but Mrs. Bennett is most unwell.’  
‘I was not aware. Most unwell?’  
’Acutely so. I know you possess a connection to the family. My next matter of business is to call there, would you care to accompany? ’  
‘I should not wish to be the cause of any further vexation to the girls than is already present, I shall attend to Mrs. Bennett at a more reputable hour.’  
‘Do not concern yourself over the girls, they have sought their peace at the dower house. Jane’s aunt is with them. I had concerned that no one would have made you aware.’  
‘I thank you. What ails her?’  
‘A fall down the stairs, made more concerning by a liver palsy.’  
‘A palsy of the liver? Is there more to this?’  
‘More or not, it matters not. It is more likely than not that the diggers will have work in less than a sennight.’  
‘Perchances you require a respite, my friend. Perhaps the punishing nature of your occupation is hardening your manner?’  
‘I am as apt to leave this place as you.’  
‘I speak not of you abandoning the people of Meryton. Join me for a few hands of cards after tea.’  
‘Perhaps a little time will be helpful. I shall see you at your home after tea.’

…***...

Surrounded by naught but the disturbing and unrelenting nature of the dark, John continued to search through slime and muck. His mind searching for, and yet hoping against finding the remains of his dearest friend’s sisters. The horrors of their imagined whimpers spurring him on.

A flutter of his eyelids, and a quick twitch of his hand was the only indicator that John was beginning to emerge from his debility. However, these signs went without notice, and he was soon returned to his previous unresponsive state.

…***...

Jane Bennett slowly paced the hallway above stairs. She was not pacing, she was moving her feet to accompany the furious workings of her mind. ’Proper ladies do not pace. They also do not set up and maintain a secondary household in the dubious chance that she shall land a husband before the Mistress of the household proper dies and throws the lot of us into deep mourning.’ She mused to herself. ‘Scandalous though it sounds, we must take full use of the opportunity that has presented itself in regards to the influx of men of maritable condition.’

She began to tick off in her mind many of the matters that had been attended to the day prior for the possibility of entertaining callers to even be possible. Sufficient staff had been glommed from the affected households of Bennett, Phillips, and Lucas to have all needs and requirements tended. Precious Sarah had gathered and readied the dresses for all ladies within the house. Necessary items, including a bit of furniture,had been amassed, transported, cleaned, and placed. This included any dishes, linens, or silver necessary to display their proper status.She was ever so grateful of Kitty’s attention to the accounting of each items proper household, so that all could be returned when their use was no longer necessary. Orders had been placed with the merchants for provisions. Jane could only hope that all their efforts would be sufficient to their needs. However, she could not avoid the niggling feeling of playing dress-up in her mother’s clothes.

She was also relieved that the Lucas’ had not sent any additional persons to assist in John Lucas’ care. She was uncertain of how many more could be sustained within the house’s walls. It seemed as if the modest house was already full to the rafters with persons as it was. She checked the time piece on the mantel and hurried off to make ready in the hope there would be callers today.

…***...

The Darcy brothers found themselves breaking their fast with only their own company to keep.   
‘Any further musings on Aunt’s letter?’ Fiz asked, his voice fully dry.  
‘I am still perplexed as to her true meaning. Her words were carefully chosen as to veil her full intentions, and thus leaving it open to interpretation.’ Alex replied with a small quirk to his lips.  
‘It was clear to me that she is of no more amenable in acceptance of our pursuit anymore than when Richard explained it to her.’  
‘She did have reservations of the quality of ladies…’  
‘Not quality, the quality’  
‘She cast doubt as to the acceptance of any woman we would choose within proper society….’  
‘At this mark, I believe she would only approve of an alliance of her choosing.’  
‘We must keep in mind that we alone are the head of the Darcy family. Aunt may hold sway on Richard, but not upon us. We are in essentials, our own Masters.’  
‘We? I thought you were the eldest?’   
Laughter bubbled to the surface between the men. If a person had been listening nearby, it would have been quite unclear as to the reason for the nearly unseemly fits of gaiety. In time, the gentleman settled back to again reflect the private nature which most were accustomed. The meal was resumed without further discussion.

…***...

The Post coach stopped at the inn on the edge of Meryton. As was expected, all aboard descended the carriage, and made effort to stretch their legs, as well as any other manner to refresh themself for the next part of their journey. However, for one man, his journey was complete. This appeared to have brought more joy to the other passengers rather than the man; but no one else took notice of the disparity of emotion.

Fully clothed in the sternest of black from brim to boot,with exception of a white cravat, Mr. Collins descended from his perch on the back of the box, and looked about with an aire more reminiscent of a bloke needing some moments in the privy rather than a man looking pleased with his surroundings. 

‘There be few men that bring me more joy at the sight of his back than him.’ The driver was not the only person present who felt the sentiment deeply.

Thoroughly coated in the filth of travel, Mr. Collins approached the man of the livery to hire a ride to Longbourn.  
The man refused to accommodate him.  
‘Are you not aware of who I am? I am the…’

‘I am well aware of who you are, Mr. Collins. Things were such at your last visit that it is inadvisable to forget the likes of you. I had to put the beast you hired to the slaughter, so ghastly you were to her. If you think I would risk another beast, let alone a man and gig, you are nutty. You look well enough to take the air to Longbourn. Only 2 miles. Off you go!’ With that, he turned to tend to the post horses.

‘I need my satchel thrown down before you depart,’ Mr. Collins informed the post driver.

‘Threw it to the pub wall,’ he said pointing. ‘Looks like an urchin gots it befores ya! Regrettable, really,’ the man attempted not to smile; and did not fully succeed.

With a snuff and a huff, Mr. Collins turned without a further word, and walked away with his face firmly lifted.

As he passed the inn, a mischievous dairy goat became distracted from one of her favorite browsing places by the man’s movement. Mischief followed the odd little man, without attracting his notice.

…***...

The kitchen at the dower house of Longbourn was quite the bustling place. Typical of most houses built for such purpose, it was assumed that the inhabitant would be past the need for extensive preparations of food, so the kitchen and preparation areas were limited. With servants from four distinct households combined without the benefit of a head housekeeper or cook to keep the younger ladies on task, the cookery had a distinct impression of disarray.

The maid-of-all-work, on loan from the Gardner household, had finally been able to locate a tray with which to soften the dried currants and gooseberries, completed the simple task of covering them in brandy to use in cakes for later. Needing an undisturbed location to allow the fruit to soak, yet finding none, she took the tray into the kitchen gardens to set it upon a bench she had noticed. For good measure in order to protect it from pests, she draped a generous cut of cheesecloth over the tray. Without another thought, she returned to begin her next task.

…***...

Ritchard Fitzwilliam was the last of the men to join the group waiting for the carriage to be brought around.  
‘Darce, are you certain you wish me in attendance? I shall look as the odd duck! Who would bring an additional bachelor to a courting call?’  
‘Nonsense, Richard. You are most welcome.This is a social call; not the courting variety. Not a one of us is all too familiar with the ladies on question ,yet you do hold the longest of the aquaintances with the Bennetts.’ assured Alexander.  
‘I cannot be certain that we shall be permitted more than to leave our card. We all, mayhaps, be even a little presumptuous. While I am aware of their current direction, I am not altogether fully certain as the reason they relocated. My information has more rumor and presumption than I care to admit. When I called upon Longbourn, I was told the Mistress of the house was too unwell to receive callers. I came upon Jane’s uncle at the inn. He apprised all in attendance of his wife’s attending of his niece and cousins at Loungbourn’s dower house.’ Said Mr. Bingley, resuming his designated place as head of their knot.  
‘So we may not be well received?’ Alexander queried.  
‘While that is a matter we may encounter, I cannot help but consider the risk.’  
‘Why so?’  
It stands to reason that it would be no common ailment to drive the girls to seek residence elsewhere. If Mrs. Bennett’s malady were infectious, the whole lot would be stringently confined to Longbourn proper. This leads me to think that her health is dire, yet from not which would endanger others. At her passing, all the girls would be thrown into deep mourning for months. This mayhaps be our best opportunity to decide if any of us would choose to wait for the change of mourning status.’  
‘A trifle scheming. All good battle plans are. Yet, it appears the ladies in question may be of similar mind.’ Richard said, his voice reflecting his amusement. When he noted a couple of concerned looks,’I would not fret. All is fair in love and war, afterall. Are we not all culpable in bringing this to be in existence?’ Richard found himself surrounded by men now in full assent. Furthermore, did not each of you say to me that you sought a woman who was intelligent beyond the common and fashionable ways?’  
Charles’ coloring began to pale, ’Then you are suggesting the Bennetts are of the same mind as Caro?’  
‘There is a vast chasm of difference between what your sister attempted to accomplish, and a trifling machination to abide within the bounds of propriety. Peace, Charles.’ Richard paused for a moment, ‘Say, Darce! Have either of you been able to discern which twin is which? I, myself,   
have found myself quite at a loss on that matter.’  
‘Not for certain, but I have a course of action to that effect,’ replied Fitzwilliam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Convenience - prostitutes  
> Havey-cavey - suspicious  
> Canterbury tales - lies  
> Common blokes - common man  
> Use the letters - initials. Gossip rags would use the initials, rather than the full name to avoid lawsuits  
> Swimming in lard - very wealthy  
> To the street - loose their job/ruin  
> Pique - feel irritated or resentful  
> On the morrow print - tomorrow’s edition  
> Time-poor - busy  
> Sennight - 7 days/a week  
> Glom - taken/gathered  
> The quality - a reference to the Ton  
> Privy - a very old term for the earliest of bathrooms (toilet)  
> Gig - a light two-wheeled carriage pulled by one horse  
> Take the air - walk  
> Odd duck - odd man out/out of place  
> Assent - approval or agreement  
> Knot - group/gathering


	25. Wednesday at Longbourn

Mr. Collins stood at the door of Longbourn, smoothed the front of his coat, then pulled at the sleeves. Rather than refining his overall appearance, it pressed the layer of travel dust into creases, increasing the severity of his travel-worn appearance.   
After multiple volleys of knocking, a careworn looking servant answered the door with all the manners her weary state could muster. It mattered not that the household was not receiving callers; not to this man. It was of no consequence that the unfortunate maid was attempting to shield the man from the odor of illness within the household; it was nothing compared to the man’s personal mephitis.  
‘I am kin! How dare you attempt to deny me entry? I am the heir….’, and with this, he pushed his way past her.   
With this inability to keep out the insistent caller, the maid was certain she would lose her post. However, she was not certain if this would not be an improvement over her current conditions. She made no effort to stop the man, and returned upstairs to tend to the ailing mistress.

…***...

John Lucas was standing in the breezeway of Longbourn’s old barn. The very same barn that burnt to cinders and ash three years prior. He was stationary; unable to move naught but his eyes. The swing was suspended from the cross beam, where it always had been, directly in front of him. One instant, it was vacant. The next moment, one of the girls appeared on the swing. This was the very first day he made their acquaintance! He wasn’t certain whether it was Elizabeth or Mary; he never could tell the difference. She was suspended, feet barely grazing the ground; the swing allowed to dodder. He looked closely at this image seemingly frozen in time and memory. So young; a child still. Her eyes cast down slightly. Then the depiction changed. The girl was no longer as juvenile, but perhaps a year later. The view beyond her previously was now showing the bare branches of late autumn, rather than the peak of summer as before. However the overall look of the eyes had changed. What was downcast before was now a sidelong glance traced with mischief. The remembrance changed again, and again, and again. Each representation was months in separation; the seasons varying greatly in the prospect. He watched stock-still as the girls grew in age and maturity. Sometimes, the girl was with eyes downcast and shoulders slightly drawn. In other views, her shoulders were cast back with courage; eyes full of energy and the promise of gambol..   
As he watched the ever changing view before him, it became clear to him that it was of both girls, as he was unable to discern this prior. He watched as the recollections continued to develop through the bloom of womanhood.  
For the first time, he could see the small details that set them apart; an arch of an eyebrow, a petite freckle upon a graceful curve of a neck. As clear as dawn, he could ascertain which girl was which.  
Within a heartbeat, he was surrounded by familiar voices; his father, mother and sister mostly. All were telling him, insisting, that he must choose. A half grin, a sparkle within her eye; her. He knew. At last, he now fully understood which of the girls fully held his heart.  
‘Mary. It was you; always you’.

…***...

Mr. Bennett was seated at his desk, his most recently acquired book in hand. In a most unusual occurrence, the book was unable to hold his notice. What had held his regard was the beautiful and unrelenting stillness. The remarkable and limited peace within his household. Absent was the frequent trodding upon the stairway. The periodic intrusion of female chatter; the occasion screeching exchange, all missing. In normal circumstances, he would find this quite a boon. However, he was unsettled as to his opinion. What was most noted was the absence of the squeeze he felt upon his heart every time he looked at the girls. It mattered not that his beloved wife had been dead these many years, her daughters favored her so; it was as if looking back in time.  
He had always thought to forever keep them at his side to preserve his memory. However, did he wish the life-long charge of two daughters to maintain. Was having a home replete with precious solitude worth the exchange?  
‘Perhaps it would be unwise to insist on their staying in my attendance in the elder years. If I did not see them as often, I would not miss their mother as much.’ he nattered to himself. Silently congratulating himself on the decision to free himself of a distraction from his studies. So enraptured in his decision to have rid himself further of burdens, the clamor at the door was far below his notice. 

….***...

Charlotte sat beside her brother, working another’s stitching project in her lap. From the corner of her eye, she believed she saw John’s head move slightly. That is when she heard it. Not quite words, nor a moan. In an instant, she cast her work aside and held his hand. However, there was no more movement from John. As the flight of a bird, it was quick and fleeting.  
…***...

‘That was the most hasty of statement the man has ever made.’ said the cook to the scullery maid, the resounding echo from the violent impact of the library door, quickly followed by the same treatment of the front entry.  
‘The Master made it clear, for I heard it; we all did. His daughters were not to be addressed by him.’  
‘Whole house heard. So?’  
‘Then why is he on the path to the Dower House? Should we send notice?’  
‘Already short-staffed here; none to spare. ‘Sides, that there is the short path. Adequate persons there, they have. They will have to tend to him soon enough. Now, mind your nose and get to task.’

…***...

Mr. Collins was speculative as to which path led to the dower house. However, he was certain that the well-worn path that met up from the garden and the barn was most likely correct. After a stern admonishment to himself on being wholly unfamiliar with what would be his someday, he trod on.  
It had not been the intention of Mr. Bennett to reveal the location of his dearest daughters. Yet he did, in an uncharacteristic feat of near violent expression of emotion. Mr. Collins was told to approach one of the other girls, and not the twins.  
‘It matters not of which Bennett lady I choose. I shall have my way of my pick, should I even create a scandal to do so. I must be the soundest of good example for my Patron; to show him the error of his remaining in an unwed state….’ Mr. Collins prattled.  
Not being a man of the outdoors, his airing had him occupied. Seemingly more engaged in the sound of his own voice than paying heed to the world about him; no notice was paid that he was still followed by a curious dairy goat.

…***...

Reverend Bromley presented himself to the cook at the servant’s door at Longbourn, his vestments proclaiming his call was of an official capacity. ‘Mr. Jenkins requested I attend Mrs. Bennett.’  
‘I will inform Mr. Bennett of your call.’  
‘I am of doubt if he would even choose to speak with me.’  
‘I would think it not likely. However, I shall apprise the Master of your offer.’the cook said to him, in a most quiet manner.   
The Reverend Bromley was taken above stairs to Mrs Bennett's room. Typically, he came to attend the family of the grievously ill and injured.. They were ever so much more in need of comfort and solace than the egregiously afflicted. However, even with the Bennett girls at an alternative address, he could not have stayed absent to her attendance. Mr.Bennett’s opinions and attachments, or absence thereof, were well known to him. A wrongdoing he knew he would never account for. This visit of consolation was for himself more than any other. He could not help himself but trespass in her life one final time.  
Upon his entry, the attending maid inquired if her attendance was required. When he deemed it unnecessary, she excused herself to await in the hallway; the door closed nearly to completion. 

He took a deep breath, with the intent to calm himself. Yet his attempt at regaining his peace was unsuccessful. The pervasive acridity that struck him nearly drove him to wretch. ‘Was it only a sennight past when I saw you last?’, he mumbled to the room.   
His eyes were drawn to Mrs. Bennett’s complexion. All too familiar with the sickly pallor of death due to liver palsies, he thought he saw more in play than a palsy.  
Glancing about the room, he saw an assortment of powders and tinctures he thought to have been used to hide discoloration of the skin. It was only when he made notice of the beauty marks that he understood far more than what had been disclosed to him by Mr.Jenkins.   
‘Is this the true reason you carried on so in company? Carrying on such that none would dare look upon you with inspection?’ He again mumbled, for his audience alone.  
The reverend moved a nearby chair closer to the bedside, and reached out to rest his hand upon hers.While warm, there was no response. Head bowed, voice low, he began to pray. When he felt his entreaties were complete, he placed his intention upon she who was before him.

‘My dearest, Francis. I beg your forgiveness. Once I learned of your existence, I did all within my I did all in my ability to come to your aid. I failed to protect you. Even finding a proper husband for you was in horrific error. I have done naught but failed you repeatedly. Your uncle’s barrister has contacted me. Your husband failed to respond to his letters. There were uncollected funds left to you. It will now be for Kitty’s dowry. She will be well provided for, pon’rep. May God forgive me.’   
After a few more moments, he quit the room, and took his leave of Longbourn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> Careworn - tired and unhappy because of prolonged worry or stress  
> Mephitis - noxious or foul-smelling  
> Post - position of employment  
> Prospect - view of landscape, often extensive  
> Gambol - an act of running or jumping about playfully  
> Replete - to have in abundance  
> Nattered - to speak to oneself in a casual manner  
> Airing - a walk outside  
> Enraptured - intense happiness  
> Dodder/doddering - to move slowly and with little direction  
> Mind your nose - keep yourself to your own business  
> Prattle - to talk in a foolish and seemingly unending way  
> Vestment - official or ceremonial worn by clergy  
> Apprise - inform  
> Solace - consolation in time of stress or sadness  
> Acrid - irritatingly strong and unpleasant taste or smell  
> Egregiously - shockingly afflicted  
> Pon’ rep - upon my reputation(vow of honor)


	26. Dim by Contrast

Mr. Collins continued to be astray in thought as he continued to make his way on the path that he hoped led to Longbourn’s dower house. He was engrossed in the conviction that his self-appointed quest for a Bennett twin was just and righteous in nature. Continuing to weigh the benefits of securing such a visually bountiful woman to his household while simultaneously demonstrating to his bachelor Patron the propriety of a marriage, just as God had commanded all of his children to do. Through his imaginings were exhibiting all the joys expressed by the lady in question, as he would be extricating her from a life of a spinster. He foresaw her gratitude for his renewed intentions; expressing her previous errors in judgement. The indebtedness granted unto him for his forgiveness of her wanton transgressions, as were widely professed by her step-mother. He was quite in anticipation of receiving the benefit of such knowledge in the privacy of his bedchamber as well.

The sound of a stirring, well behind him, pulled him from such mental ramblings. Glancing about, he saw naught out of expectation. He turned his thoughts to his current course. Although the path looked well and recently traveled, he became more uncertain of the rightness of the path in question. He could neither see the house proper behind, nor the dower house ahead. While not unheard of, dower houses were most commonly more closely associated with the main residence. He was not granted a full viewing of his future inheritance during his stay a year prior. He was certain he would have been granted such if not for his desire to seek assistance for his hand, which had been greatly injured.   
Approaching a rise, he noted the signs of a carriage straying quite far from the path towards the treeline, but paid it no further notice. Once he had cleared the rise, he saw what he had hoped was in fact the dower house of Longbourn. The remainder of his jaunt was filled with his fancy of being well received, and ending his call as an engaged man.  
As came closer to what he hoped was his destination, he made notice that he was not currently fit for company. It was his hope for a little time in the garden with which to properly gather himself while otherwise overlooked. He chose to lengthen his stay in the kitchen garden once the unmistakable sounds of an approaching carriage became clear.

…***...

‘Charlotte. A carriage is approaching. I know not who is calling, nor whoever is informed of our current address. Whoever it may be, would you care to join us for tea? Give yourself a moment of respite from John’s sickroom?’  
‘John stirred. I would be most regretful if he opened his eyes upon strangers. I would prefer to stay here, if I can do so without causing offense.’  
‘He stirred? How fortunate! Of course you will stay with him, Charlotte. I will request a tray for you as well. Mayhaps I should sit with you as well?’  
‘I am content in keeping my own company. Go dearest. See to your caller. I am curious as to the identity as well.  
‘Very well, Charlotte.’ Lizzy said as she reached for her friends hand to give a quick squeeze of support as she quit the room.

…***...

‘Charles? It does not escape my notice that your sister, nor your husband,has accompanied us for this call. Our arrival may raise expectations,’ queried Alexander.  
‘It might at that.’ Charles sighed. ‘My foremost thought was to call upon Jane. Could you all not attend in leveling out the numbers? No expectations there!’  
No reply could be made, as the attention of all was immediately focused outward, owing to the change in gate of the horses.

…***...

Jimmy was fatigued, as were most of the staff. The sudden relocation, combined with insufficient and ill-trained hands and the injury to Mr. Lucas, had every servant more than a touch weary. As such, he knew he had overlooked something. Something significant. He ticked  
Off in his mind. The horses had been tended. They would receive their exercise further on in the day. There were no additional duties to tend to, for the now. No errands had been ordered. He could not settle his mind.  
Then, from the edge of his vision, he spied an all too familiar movement of white fur, ‘Mischief…’ he sighed. Before he could further address the errant goat, the sound of an approaching carriage drew his attention. 

…***...

The unmistakable flutter of curtains was seen as the steps were drawn and the men disembarked. If one had closely observed, they might have been witness to a flurry of shadows and perhaps a raised voice calling the Bennett girls to gather.

The gentlemen’s notice was drawn to Jimmy as he steadied the horses while attempting to garner the attention of a member of their party. While he held everyone’s notice, Jimmy retrieved a worn and crumpled cloth, released the horses for a moment, roughly folded it, then proceeded to reach behind his neck as if to wipe it and permitted it to fall to the ground. All of this while maintaining a focused mein upon Richard. After this blatant display, Jimmy took the lead of the horses, continuing his duties as if naught had occurred.  
‘I shall rejoin our party shortly. One of the horses was favoring its forelock, and I do not wish for us to be…’ Richard attempted to disregard his blatant error, but would proceed no further as the veiled coughs were insufficient to disguise their sputtering.  
‘Richard. If you believe for one moment that the lot of us will grant you one shred of credibility while you tend to the horse's ailing mane, you must imagine us to be the most dim-witted lobcocks in all of England! Go! Tend to whatever news James holds for you. We shall hold for you but a moment, so I bid you not to tarry,’ said Alexander, his levity evaporating the longer he spoke.   
‘Your parson has sent word of his arrival today. I was hopeful of your intervening…’ James attempted to speak.  
‘Your ill conceived charade may have very well brought light to our protectorship of these girls. If their reputation is called to question,anything to harm those gems. My performance on the battlefield shall be dim, in contrast….,Richard spluttered. Without completing his thought, he turned and hastened back to the gentleman; all too aware he would no longer be able to avoid the inquiries of his cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> Ticked - to check off  
> (Lud! The men are communicating with handkerchief signals again)  
> Folding it — I wish to speak with you.  
> Over the shoulder — Follow me.  
> Lobcocks - A stupid and ineffective man


	27. Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calling party of Ricard Fitzwilliam, Mr. Lomley, the Darcy twins, and Mr. Bingley, finally arrive at the dower house.

Sarah answered the door, aware that the unforeseen callers were likely of some importance. This was further accentuated by the flurry of preening and similar goings on in the lesser-used parlor. Although she had not seen him since prior to hiring on as ladies' maid for the Bennett twins, his distinctive features made Colonel Fitzwilliam an unmistakable creature. Albeit the other men present were unfamiliar to her, she knew the lot of them would be to the right of it if they were in his company. However, the properties were not in full execution. Aware that a shown out gentleman was not always a promise of gentlemanly behavior. She would attempt to attend the situation as far as her duties and the current demands of an understaffed house would allow. Misgivings aside, the gentlemen were permitted entry and escorted into the parlor where bows and curtsys were exchanged.  
‘Mr. Bingley, how delightful to renew your acquaintance. If you will forgive an old woman, would you be so kind as to reintroduce your companions?’  
‘Of course, Mrs. Phillips. May I present to you: the Honorable Richard Fitzwilliam, second son of Lord Matlock, Earl of Matlock; the Honorable Hugh Lomley, 3rd son of Lord Lomley, Earl of Scarborough; Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly; and Mr. Alexander Darcy of Meadowbrooke.

As tea was ordered, the gentlemen began to move towards the lady that had caught his attention previous. Mr. Bingley sat near Jane, and was immediately received of her shy smiles. Mr. Lomley moved to be near Kitty. So pleased to again be in receipt of his attention, she was nearly unable to keep conversation, at first. Mr. Fitzwilliam began to advance toward Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary. However, after a step, rethought himself, then made his seat near Mrs.Phillips. The Darcy brothers, both feeling the awkward nature of a man many years junior, hesitated. Their previous interactions had been brief; their acquaintance unremarkable. While both had a prior interaction with a Bennett twin, and both were secure in the belief that their interaction was not with the same twin; the knowledge of which was Miss Elizabeth and which was Miss Mary could no longer be avoided. The Darcys were all too aware how a misapplied name could impede the foundation of a most delicate acquaintance. A quick glance to a seemingly indifferent Richard conveyed to them that he would be most unhelpful in their quandary. The unease between them grew quickly and nearly became unwieldy.   
Fitzwilliam Darcy was a man of good standing, and highly unaccustomed to being without necessary information on which to act. Desiring dearly to not make a mull of his first true interaction with the first woman to have truly caught his full attention in his nearly three years of wife hunting, he made the choice to risk causing affront. With a quick breath, and a display of tenacity, he said, ‘Hey there, boy,’ in as quiet a tone as he could manage clearly.   
Two things occurred simultaneously, Miss Elizabeth’s eyes widened in shock; her cheeks colored up, and her right eyebrow rose in shock; and Miss Mary’s face displayed a mixture of annoyance and confusion. At last! The confirmation that the beautiful wood sprite he had encountered in the woods; the kind woman who assisted him in finding his way, was indeed Miss Elizabeth. Fitzwilliam Darcy felt greatly rewarded for his display of temerity. Confident in the understanding of the knowledge of which twin was which, the Darcy brothers greeted the Bennett twins personally.   
Pleased with the novelty of being acknowledged as individuals, both young ladies lightly smiled at the gentlemen. However, lacking the conviction of the men, the ladies did not attempt to greet the men as individuals, but rather the nonspecific manner in which they had been introduced at the assembly. A nearby chair was adjusted so that the two sets of twins were able to easily address one another, with a small table in the center of the little group.   
The girls, so recently relieved of the restriction of hampering their every interaction due to concerns of reprisal, combined with the novelty of being addressed so directly, were nearly timid. Miss Elizabeth, her courage rising to the occasion, was the first to engage in a more relaxed manner. Miss Mary soon followed suit.   
Richard made his utmost effort to keep Mrs. Phillips entertained while the other gentlemen conversed with their ladies.   
All too quickly, the time for a proper visit had passed. As the gentleman rose and began to take their leave, Mr Bingley and Mr Bromley were clear in their query if they could call upon the ladies on the morrow. A walk was proffered for the following day, if the weather would allow. Mr. Bingley inquired of Mrs. Phillips upon when it might be possible for his sister to invite them for tea. 

Upon their leaving, little was said beyond the requisite farewells, although Mr.Bingley and Mr. Lomley lingered a bit.  
The Darcys had scarcely quit the parlor when Elizabeth spied a glimpse of white fur through the window at the edge of the garden. Fully knowing that could only mean one thing, Mischief had once again managed to escape her confines and was seeking yet another garden for sustenance. She at once knew she had to act. That difficult goat had earned a place of affection within Elizabeth's heart. Not only was she gentle; not only had her milk saved more than one babe born without the benefit of a surviving mother; but Elizabeth had a strange sort of appreciation for this precarious and pernicious beast. It was a thought she would not share with another soul; not even Mary....she envied the goat’s freedom without condemnation, and endeavored to protect the little beast when the need arose.  
She had to think fast, before the creature wandered into harm, or into the kitchen - again, or took feast upon something that might do her ill. However, she was in quite the quandary. The gentlemen callers had yet to fully take their leave, and she cared not to be seen in the unladylike actions of managing an errant livestock.   
She proceeded to the kitchen, only to spy the only person in attendance was building a fresh fire in one of the grates, and knowing that you did not distract a woman tending the flames, she took the matter under her own devices and went out to the garden.  
…***...  
Mr. William Collins was all too aware that the house was currently receiving visitors, as he both heard the arriving carriage and caught sight of the gentleman callers. He could not help but note that even from his distance that all of the men appeared quite flush in the pockets. He saw that one of the men was moving away from the others, so he pulled back to continue his paces within.   
It was but a moment after he no longer heard the voices at the entryway of the house that it occurred to him, that his patron was a member of the visiting party! His mind immediately scrambled as to what business would bring such an illustrious man to the doorstep of the likes of his cousins.  
Such ramifications overwhelmed his mind. For quite some moments, he attempted to sort out his patron’s motivation. In spite of the myriad of possibilities, he could come to only one conclusion within his commonplace mind, ’He must have discerned of their lurid reputation and come to sample their charms.’ His pace quickened with agitation, ‘ I shall claim one as my wife, and forgive her of her Incognitas affiliation...and she shall be so beholden to me….’   
He felt a soft nudge at his palm, which had been hanging to his side. Turning, he saw a white backed goat. ‘Go away! Shoo!’, he said as he flapped his hands about. ‘Make haste, be gone!’, he said as he clapped his hands, and turned to continue his pacing.  
Barely a step was made before the goat again nudged and nuzzled his fingers. ‘Blast! Leave me be. Cannot you see I am waiting for my soon to be betrothed?’ he said as he presented his hands in front of him to the waist, palms up.  
The goat mistook his gesture as one of a proffered treat or bit of grain and continued to approach.  
Mr. Collins, having never had interaction previously with any such animal, misunderstood the goat’s intentions. ‘You are as impertinent, as those Bennett girls. I shall teach you both manners.’ he said while pulling back and striking his open hand across the goat’s muzzle.   
During this encounter, he had quite lost his bearings and had proceeded backwards until his legs came in contact with a garden bench. In the jostling that had occurred in striking the animal, he upset the tray of softening fruit left upon it earlier in the day. The vessel tipped, spilling its contents down the back of his trousers. The shock of the coolness of the liquid further unsettled his footing, and he promptly sat hard in the growing muddle upon the bench.   
Mr. Collins, now well coated from backside to foot in some foul liquid; of what nature, he was not certain. The goat had scampered off from the blow. He attempted to contemplate how to proceed. His satchel was in the hands of persons unbeknownst.He was not entirely certain where he was in order to return to town, and had only a few coins on his person with which to act. However, Mr. Collins had scarce a moment to consider his predicament; fore he heard a door close not too far off from his location.   
He felt little option but to proceed with his intentions as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Make mull of - to make a mess of  
> Coloring up - to blush  
> Be to the right of it -would be ok  
> Temerity - boldness  
> Flush in the pockets - wealthy  
> Common place ind - dirty or vulgar  
> Incognitas - higher class prostitute  
> Chevon- goat meat


	28. Mr. Collins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter contains violence, memories of violence, and threats of sexual assault and violence.

‘Miss Bennett, I am so very pleased you have come to the garden to see me.’ Mr. Collins began as he turned in her vicinity and took a step forward.

Miss Elizabeth was at once overcome by a bevy of confluent occurrences. Startled of Mr. Collins’ unannounced arrival, lurking in the kitchen garden, the absence of his proper ingress, and his very assertion as if this encounter was a planned liaison, had her at once most heedful of her surroundings and his actions. She was overwrought by the overwhelming odor of spirits emanating from the general area of Mr. Collins. A man thoroughly in his cups, likely bosky, was a man to be more than leery of. She glanced about, only to note that there appeared to be none nearby who might come to her immediate aid. Her hand went up to the base of her throat, eyes wide, ‘Mr. Collins, we were not expecting you.’

‘Were you not? I would heartily disagree with that assertion. I have already conversed at length with your father. He expressed no dismay at my call, so I must conclude that he received my letter of my travels and intentions with no remonstrance. It is of no concern of mine if he did not deem it necessary to give notice to his daughters. Consent has been given for me to have the daughter of my choosing.’ he said, fully aware how fully brown he was handling the matter. 

The additional information did naught to assist her in retrieving her peace. At first hearing, she felt dubious as to the very nature of the information. However, in great haste, she had come to the conclusion that she and her sister had been thrown to the proverbial dustbin of his infamous indolence. While it was most certainly true that her father was perhaps the most apathetic person of her acquaintance, she could not comprehend fully why her father would deem this man open claim on his daughters. Yet she also was aware that her father never received such correspondence, as she had broken the seal herself. While it was pellucid he was cutting shams to the utmost, her options for removing herself in a ladylike manner were negligible.

‘Concern not of your future, my dear, fore I am here to redeem you of your sinful nature.’ he began, as he felt a light pressure at the back of his trousers. Turning slightly to the side, he did not permit this minor distraction to pull him from his lofty objective. ‘I shall make you my bride, and under my direction shall instruct you in proper behavior to be a good and acceptable wife.’

‘Mr. Collins,’ Miss Elizabeth said with a displeased huff, ‘I know not where such declarations of yours are derived from, but you shall find no bride here; neither with me, nor with any of my sisters. This was elucidated to you, most distinctly, upon your previous visit. If it is a life tenant you seek, you shall not find it here.’ Elizabeth stood firm and displayed a mien of confidence that she did not fully possess. Recalling the prior interaction last autumn, she casually moved her eyes about in an effort to find an implement of some sort should it become necessary to come to her own defense. That hope quickly fell to naught. 

‘Miss Bennett,’ Mr.Collins said in a most haughty tone, ‘Your mother has made clear in her boisterous declarations of your low nature, and therefore all of your sisters shall be cast of similar aspect. A year complete has elapsed since my prior offer, and yet not a one of the Bennett girls has received a single suitor. Foolish headstrong girl! I am here to extricate you from a life of…of spinsterhood.’ he paused, to flail an arm behind him, brushing his leg, in an attempt to dislodge whatever might be pulling upon his trouser leg. ‘It is exceedingly questionable of your receiving any further offer; considering your unfashionable figure, your lack of dowry, your contrary nature, and your deficiency of discernment of your status, that you would receive another offer beyond that was not tawdry in nature.’

Miss Elizabeth was shocked beyond reason at hearing this contemptible man’s assertions. She set aside such postulation that Frannie was her mother. However, it was apparent that his ignorance knew no bounds. Of that she was well aware. However, now was not the time to capitulate to her growing vexation. She must do all within her ability to free herself from the sphere of this wretched man. Every step he made in approach, she made one of equal yet opposite in nature. She was all too aware that her path would soon be impeded by the structures within the garden. With a start, she took notice of a truly absurd sight, Mischief appeared to be nibbling on the back of Mr. Collins trousers! A most entertaining sight it would be if current circumstance were not present.. However, she could only look for an opportunity to extricate herself from this potentially compromising situation. ‘How is your hand, Mr Collins?’ She queried in the most kind of tones. It was her highest hope that a change of topic, intermingled with a reminder of their last interaction, would become a distraction where she might flee.

The simple mention of his now healed hand caused him to remove it from its typically concealed position. The disfigurement was plain. His hand bulged in what seemed to be an unnatural fashion; an oddly shaped protuberance upon his palm. It was not clear if the thumb was frozen within its odd carriage, but it mattered not. The appearance of his hand, the final product of an unsuccessful attempt by a surgeon to realign his Pollux, brought question and judgement from others. ‘My Hand? I know not how its bearing has any relevancy in this matter. It is simply additional evidence of your disreputable nature…’

`In the previous autumn, you pressed your suit.’ Elizabeth interjected, ‘Every effort had been made to express every proper feeling towards your proposal. The refutation of said offer was plain. While you have yet to reiterate your previous query, I am assured of your intent, so allow me to assure you of mine; you could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that I could have accepted. It stands now, as it did before, that you are the last man on earth I could ever hope to marry.’ As Miss Elizabeth spoke, Mr. Collins’ mien continued to show an ever increasing dreadful contempt towards her. Attempting to further temper her growing disquiet and concern, she held upon her hopes that someone would come to her aid. However, his heightening expression of malice brought a chill to her very bones.

…***...

Richard was the only man to have not boarded the carriage. He knew not for certain why he hesitated, but he felt to his very bones that he should not take his leave; not yet. While he loathed to bring more attention to the matter, he knew that niggling feeling all too well. Perhaps he should stay behind and ascertain fully what James had wished to discuss with him. He was fully aware he would have to render an explanation in some manner to his cousins at some soon juncture. He knew not how he would be able to give sufficient light of his deceptions to his cousins without further harm to others. Yet do it he must, and his current avoidance of the issue was no longer possible.

His lingering outside the carriage did not go unnoticed. ‘Richard, it is all too clear that you have matters to settle with James. Should we hold our leaving?’ asked one of the Darcy brothers from inside the carriage.

‘That won’t be necessary. Proceed without me. I shall make my way to Netherfield later.’

‘Should I send the carriage back for you?’ Mr Bingley queried.

‘I shall return on my own merit. Perhaps I shall walk. It is but a few miles.’

‘Richard, upon your return, we would desire to speak with you. The matter at hand must be redressed. It cannot be further delayed.’

Richard closed the door of the carriage personally, fittingly ending the conversation. After the carriage had made its way clear, he turned to address James. However, before a single word could be spoken, he heard the far too familiar drone of a voice. As he was far too familiar with the tiresome natterings of his parson, he did not hold much alarm. Although he could only guess the reason he would be here. He turned towards the near endless source of pontification with little haste. His step became more lively once he heard the tones of a woman's voice.

James did not require direction, nor motivation upon which to act. While Mr. Fitzwilliam followed the vexing tones of that exasperating man, he made utmost haste to stop at the nearby stable for a pitchfork.

…***...

If the sounds from the happenings of outside could be heard in the house, Charlotte Lucas was none the wiser. Her notice was wholly focused on the increasing frequency of the twitching of her brother’s fingers.

…***...

Richard made his way around the corner, only to draw up at the sight of an all too familiar hat and Miss Bennett in the garden. Her mien was clear of her distress, and while he could only glimpse his vexating parson from the back, he was at once on his guard. Aware of the precarious nature of the scene unfolding before him, he held his position in the improbable hope of a harmless resolution.

…***...

‘Miss Bennett, your protestations would seem to indicate that you believe you have a say in this matter. You do not.’ He paused to once again to swing his arm near his hip, as he again perceived a slight tug to his trousers. ‘I bore witness to the arrival of my illustrious patron to this humble domicile. His call, and that of his most dignified party can only be of one reason. I shall not permit the further pollution of the reputation of this fine estate by sanctioning the operation of a nunnery upon its illustrious grounds.’

Elizabeth, now cornered within the confines of the kitchen garden was appalled at the words spoken by this most detestable of men. As contemptible as his every utterance was, she found her attention drawn to the actions of the goat. 

She watched in silence as a peculiar sort of dance was in occurrence. She knew not what had drawn Mischief's full attention to the back of Mr. Collin’s trousers, but the goat was focused fully upon it. With his every step, the goat kept pace; it’s lips reaching out to grip the fabric. With every tug, Mr. Collins would shift or swing his arm in response to the pull. Not once did he direct his attention to discern what was grazing him. 

Her attention was once again returned to him as she noted he was scarcely an arms breadth away.

‘I shall have my way, Miss Bennett. It would be most genial if your cooperation could be had. However, since you will not relent, I shall save the reputation of my inheritance and that of my patron…’ With these words, Mr. Collins extended his arm towards the neckline of Miss Bennetts’ day dress.

Upon his movement towards her, much occurred at once. Richard and James made utmost haste towards the position of Mr.Collins, as Miss Bennett made reach in an hopeful attempt to cause much harm by the re-dislocation of his thumb. Noting her action, he stepped back. 

It was at this very moment that an avaricious dairy goat finally made full grip of her quarry. At last, she was able to wrap lips and teeth around the spirit and fruit juice soaked fabric. Mr. Collins’ retreating step brought her to startle. She drew up on her hind legs and moved back, unwilling to relinquish her prize. 

The fabric of Mr. Collins’ trousers could no longer withstand the tumult, and tore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Confluent occurrences - everything happening at once  
> Ingress - entry  
> Remonstrance - protest   
> Brown (handling something in a brown manner) - lying  
> Heedful - aware of/ to pay attention  
> In his cups - drunk  
> Bosky - thoroughly drunk  
> Doing something brown - embellishing to the point of dishonesty  
> Dubious - doubtful  
> Postulations - assumption  
> Elucidated - to be explained clearly  
> Protuberances - a thing that protrudes from something else  
> Pellucid - clear   
> Cutting shams - lying  
> Pollux - thumb (or big toe)  
> Redress - to remedy or set right  
> Pontification - express one's opinions in a way considered annoyingly pompous and dogmatic  
> Nunnery - house of prostitution  
> Avaricious - greedy


	29. Old German Proverb

The unmistakable sounds of tearing fabric brought all to a standstill; yet not.

All persons in the sight of the garden became as fixed in place. The only discernible movement was that of Mischief who was oblivious to all about her. The intent of her focus being to claim her prize of the fabric drenched in spirits. Head jerking from side to side, her rear legs bracing to give further leverage to pull the fabric free; her persistent ministrations continuing to reveal additional views of Mr. Collins’ small clothes.

A malevolent smirk became increasing apparent upon the face of Mr. Collins. He believed his most base intention was now realized. His intention of gaining a bride through undeniable compromise was complete. The only thing that remained was to alert the house for the event to become a fait accompli. He drew in his full breath, eyes fully on his guerdon, and shifted his stance slightly in which to better cry out.

Miss Elizabeth could only look upon the unfolding scene in utter alarm. 

Neither had paid notice to the two men at the edge of the garden. ‘Miss Elizabeth, to the house! In silent haste, if you please.’ Jimmy quietly ordered.

Miss Elizabeth turned her head, identified the witnesses to the spectacle, curtly nodded, and made utmost haste to the house as quickly as could be maintained in silence. 

‘That was Miss Elizabeth? You can discern them?’, asked Richard in an incredulous manner.

‘You cannot?’, responded James, already on the move towards the man.

Mr. Collins, not being as keen of mind as most, watched as his quarry was escaping and attempted to turn in pursuit. However, he was held fast by Mischief. She was absorbed in her task and would not relent; nor would his trousers.

‘Make no cry, or I shall show no mercy.’, declared James, his voice low and severe; pitchfork aimed squarely. 

Mr. Collins, his mind still processing all in about him, stood motionless. His hands raised in capitulation; his body giving no further acknowledgement to the peculiar noises and tugging upon his trousers from behind him. ‘I yield, Sir,’  
…***...

Miss Elizabeth made her way into the house through the kitchen, paying special mind to not bang the door and avoiding the places on the stairs prone to squeak. She kept her wits about her and immediately retreated to the bedroom where she and her sisters had spent the night. She greatly desired to give air to her emotions from behind the safety of the closed door, but she dare not. It would do no good to alert the household of what had occurred in the garden. The less who knew of the attempted ruin of her by her cousin, the better. Today was not the day to seek the solace of her sisters. 

…***...

‘What shall we do with this slum? We must get him away from the house’, Richard said with urgency.

‘The tack room is sparse. It would distance him away from the girl in a manner which would be beyond notice. I was aware of his anticipated call today, but was unaware of his arrival’, said James, attempting to keep his voice low.

Mr. Collins could hold his tongue no longer, ‘Mr. Fitzwilliam, I bid you, explain to this servant to release me at once. He witnessed my betrothed and I in a scrape, nothing more.’ 

James responded by stuffing his handkerchief in the miscreants mouth, and binding his wrists behind him.

Richard stepped behind Mr. Collins, only to receive a rather unpleasant exhibition of the results of the damage done to his trousers. Much of the fabric had been torn from his hindquarters, with a large portion of fabric missing. While the trousers remained upon his hips, his small clothes were moderately exposed. Richard knew it was only a matter of time before someone gazed out the window. He looked about in the hope of finding something in which to cover his contrary parson. By chance, he spotted a length of muslin haphazardly hung upon a bench. It was dirty, sopping with some sort of spirit, and had bits of something clinging to it. However, as long as it was sufficient to cover his exposure, the condition mattered not. Snatching it up, he managed to secure it around Mr.Collins’ waist in a manner that concealed his shortcomings. ‘Stop moving about, man! Have you not made a sufficient arse of yourself?’

Without a further word, the three men made their way to the barn. Each one had differing thoughts on how they wished to proceed. Mischief brought up the rear.

…***...

Hugh Lomley sat as far into the corner of the carriage as a man of his size could. While he was not highly acquainted with these men, he was well aware of their reputation, and was pleased to be included in their number. It was common knowledge amongst the Ton of the long standing association between the Fitzwilliam brothers, the Darcy twins and Mr. Bingley. During the season, their initials were oft listed together in attendance at various events. Anyone who knew anything was aware of their wealth and connections, although little was known as to what brought about this uncommon association. While the connections of the others had naught to do with his attraction to the youngest Bennett sister, the potent of his bringing the potential alliance to his family would only benefit him should his attachment continue.

He had been captured by her beauty at once. The evening of the assembly held two dances and considerable polite conversation. His interest was intrigued.. She seemed intelligent enough. Although he was not yet ready to seek permission to enter a courtship, he was not opposed to that bent. While he was very much interested in the overall idea in earnest, it was here that he could comprehend the impediment in this most noble pursuit. Oh! How he desired a more customary way to learn of her connections and dowry. However, the mere interest shown by the gentleman around him, spoke considerable as to their status. If just one of accompanying gentlemen married one of the other sisters, the resulting connections would be highly desirable. The situation held much hope for him, especially for that of a third son.

Due to his father’s impending wedding, he knew he would not be able to stay with the group the full three months complete. Once he received word, there would only be a matter of days to make his egress. He was filled with questions on how to proceed. It was moments as such that these,the loss of his mother rang true. A deep breath was taken, and composure was restored. Assuaged of his uncertainties with a reminder of the favors of being a third son, including the easing of the constraint of who he could look to for a potential bride. 

When his mind came back into the conversation, it was plain to him that the men were holding their speculation over Richard’s peculiar display to themselves for the moment. While he had little care over his motivation, he did ponder over how Richard had fit into their group; odd man to the count and all. 

A most perplexing of circumstance, but he would hold firm in hopes that matters would gain clarity if given time.

…***...  
In the course of the procession to the barn, Mr Collins' bearing shifted. His gait ceased to shuffle; his shoulders came about from their slouch. Richard took note of the subtle shift in his comportment and wished to make certain that Mr. Collins was fully aware that he was not the man in authority. 

‘Mr.Collins, it is now for you to decide which face you will show. Will you display the Mr. Collins who is a pedantic toady? The man who wormed his way into the patronage of my aunt. Shall you continue the guise which you had presented to her, convincing her that you were worthy of her patronage and protection? Or will you exhibit your genuine nature, the blighter who preys upon those he is alleged to protect. The nature you put on full display when it is believed no one of importance will notice. The one who treats all as if they are beneath his touch. The miscreant who abuses both livestock and women. Whichever face you choose to present, know that the protection awarded to you within my aunt’s papers has come to an end. This will not bode well for you.’ Richard spoke in a low voice and fearsome manner.

Mr.Collins shivered in response.

…***...

Upon arrival at Netherfield Park, Mr.Bingley bid the Darcys to join him in his study for a moment. Quickly, all three were gathered within the room. Doors were latched and locked, and any servants normally in attendance were dismissed to other tasks. Clear instructions were given that they were not to be disturbed.

‘Darcy,’ Charles began, ‘do either of you have knowledge of what the matter with Richard is? Most peculiar.’

‘Peculiar? Richard? I have no such knowledge.’ Alexander answered, his voice unnaturally pitched.

‘Bollocks! You and your brother possess many strong suits, none of which is spinning Canterbury tales. Uncertainties of truth on the fullness of the reason of our arrival have plagued me. Add in the befuddling interaction between Richard and the Bennett’s groom….’

‘Should you not have this conversation with Richard?’

‘Perhaps. However, conceivably, you might possess such answers as well. Furthermore, you brought the existence of this township to my notice. It was through your connections that this house was made known. I have stood as the token for this entire endeavor to conceal your direct involvement should our effort’s true intent become known. The impression of your being familiar with this county was implied through the knowledge. And yet, Richard appears to have connections and acquaintances within. He brought the Reverend to our attention; to our very door! The exchange between the Bennett’s groom and Richard? I know I was quite astonished with the scene. Moreover, let us not overlook his acquaintance with the twins Bennett. I was rather discomposed at his deep reaction to Jane’s sisters. It would have been less disconcerting had it been revealed they were a relation of his, which they are obviously not. This has become an increasing concern with Louisa having brought several of these questions to my door the morning after the assembly. Gracious, man! I would hope for answers!’  
During the whole of his articulations, Mr. Bingley was most vigorous in his expressions. 

‘Peace, man,’ declared Fitzwilliam as Charles retook his seat in a most fiery manner. ‘It was apparent you had much to express, and I did not desire to impede you.’

‘I have noted an increase in resolve of spirit of late…’, Alexander interjected.

‘Do not deter your focus. I recognize that you may not hold the fullness of answers I seek. I request the provision of that which you do know. I desire to be less astonished, should this endeavor go poorly.’, Charles said as he brought his passions under regulation.

‘Neither of us were aware that Richard had attended this township previous. However, he may have not. I am certain he met a great manner of persons while he was in the Army; was camped near many townships. He brought the town of Meryton to our attention, and there was no reason to question his presentation. All men have tendency to gossip when they are idle. It is as likely as not that every knowledge of location, as well as acquaintance, could have been gained elsewhere. As to the question of the Bennett’s groom, he was formerly a Batman to Richard. Beyond that knowledge, we are as woolly as you.’

‘I lost my head.’

‘Think nothing of it. You are not the only man who stands bewildered in this manner.’

Without ceremony or further word, the Darcys quit the room, leaving Charles to his own thoughts.

‘This can wait no longer. It is not the association itself that brings issue, but rather the implication of others supplying their own facts where gaps exist.’ Fitzwilliam proffered, once the door was closed to their room.

Alexander nodded his agreement.

…***...

It was rare that a dowager house should possess a distinct barn. However, the house proper could not be easily seen. While the reason for these deviations were intriguing to Richard, it mattered naught. The tack room presented as had been described; sparse. It would grant them the distance needed.

Mr. Collins spat out the fabric in his mouth, his hands still restrained. ‘Mr. Fitzwilliam, I bid you, explain to this servant who I am, and have him release me at once. You have bore witness to the compromising position of my dearest cousin. Release me so I may do my duty.’

It took much of Richard’s will to not roll his eyes at his parson’s nonsense. However, James was not as strong in character.

‘I cannot imagine what business would have brought someone as prestigious as yourself to the home of my most humble cousins...’

‘What is to be discussed here has little to do with your cousins. This presented an opportunity to address an increasing number of concerns of your character.’

‘I know not what you speak. I am a man of exemplary reputation. I demand to know the name of any man who speak against…’

‘Demand? You forgot whom you are addressing. Many a complaint of shorting local merchants, of the ill-use of livestock, and of women. I have now born witness first hand to your ill-handling of livestock.’ 

‘Ill-use of livestock?’ Mr. Collins interjected, ‘The blasted goat? I struck an errant animal in discipline; just as I would my wife or child behaving in an inappropriate manner. That … animal viciously attacked my person! That beast is a menace and should be butchered at once. It is a menace to all within the town and would be better used as chevon...’ 

‘Therefore, I must give full credit of every complaint. You are relieved of your position.’

‘You cannot be in earnest, Sir. The great Lady Catherine…’

‘My aunt requested an allowance of one year for your position. That time has passed.’

‘I shall go claim my cousin as my bride…’

‘James. Will you bear witness that this man behaves in an unsound manner, that he suffers from an utter loss of reason?’

‘I shall bear witness when asked to do so.’ James replied, most solemnly.

‘I will not stand for this disservice. I shall let it be known to all and sundry of this home of ill-repute. Tales of debauchery…’

‘Mr. Collins, it is entirely possible that I have not made my will known. You shall leave this place; this shire now, at this moment. I have no care of how you accomplish such a matter. I care not where you go, so long as I shall never hear your name connected with mine. If it is ever spoken, I shall bring the full power of the house of the Earl of Matlock upon your person and you should pray that Bedlam is the mercy of where you shall be sent. I shall have your silence in one manner or another…’

‘Sir…’

At that word, Mr. Richard Fitzwilliam, would be pushed no further and thumped Mr. Collins’ jaw. Mr. Collins responded with a most satisfying tumble into a senseless. ‘Boney bugger.’

James spent much of this discussion leaning upon the pitchfork he had procured earlier. He could no longer contain his levity and began to chuckle.

‘Pray tell what hilarity is there to be found?’

‘An errant thought of a German proverb, Sir. Wherever there is mischief, there is sure to be a priest and a woman in it.’

James did not laugh alone.

During the entirety of the discussion, scant interest was paid to the goat that had followed them. The muslin draping had been cast aside upon entering the tack room, and Mischief pounced upon it immediately; tearing and gobbling down bits of the thin fabric. Not once did the raised voices about her pull her from her well-earned treat. That is, until Mr. Collins toppled to the ground and remained still. 

Curious of the downed man, Mischief approached. Nearing his feet, she came about and began a pisser upon his boots.

The sound of a water stream disrupted the exchange of good humor between the men. ‘A more fitting tribute to the man could not be had.’ Richard said, his words hardly discernible as he and James launched into fits of unrestrained mirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> *Kept her head - remained calm/ did not panic  
> *Slum - rubbish  
> *Scrap - predicament/fight  
> *Guerdon - reward  
> *Quarry - prey/victim/prize  
> *Pedantic - someone who annoys others by correcting small errors, caring too much about minor details, or emphasizing their own expertise especially in some narrow or boring subject matter  
> *Blighter - person regarded with contempt  
> *Bollocks - vulgar exclamation, often meaning bullshit  
> *Canterbury tales - lies  
> *Token - figurehead or front man  
> *Woolly - confused  
> *Launch a pisser - to pee  
> *Chevon - goat meat  
> *Mirth - humor/hilarity
> 
> …***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...
> 
> ** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> However, the original characters, plot, story, authors notes, and comments are copyright protected and all rights are retained by the author. Permission is NOT granted for use on any other website. The download of this story, sharing it, or discussing of it on other websites is also prohibited by copyright protection. **


	30. Beyond All Reason

The insistent pounding of the express rider echoed through the foyer, bringing about the full attention of all the Bennett sisters below stairs. While its arrival was anticipated, the noise was nonetheless disconcerting.

Once the rider had been taken round to the kitchen for a bit to eat while he waited to see if his services were further required, all the Bennett sisters and Mrs. Phillips, save for Miss Elizabeth, crowded Miss Mary, who hesitated. 

‘Read it to us, Mary, if you please. Do not put us further in suspense, I bid you.’ said Jane. 

Mary read,   
“My Dearest Nieces,  
I was most concerned of your health upon the arrival of your express. Pleasant news can wait, but adverse tidings will wait for no man. Your petition to visit us prematurely is the most welcome of news! It has been overlong since all of the girls Bennett have joined us in London! Your cousins will be pleased as well.   
Casa dei Coraggiosi will not be available until the current lease comes due in several months hence. Have not a care on that regard. A home teeming with loving family is not truly crowded, is it?  
Your uncle and I look with anticipation upon the opportunity to hear about the latest happenings of Meryton, with much to disclose as well.  
No matter when your current circumstances allow you to take your leave, please do so.   
My highest regards to all.  
Aunt Madeline”

‘Aunt, now that we have word, I nearly wish that we did not. How is best for us to proceed, do you recommend?’ Jane asked.

‘Of that, we should discuss. Is your purpose unchanged? Has the call of four eligible and personable men, with one to spare, persuaded you to remain? Hold your response. Mr. Bingley said they would come to call on the morrow, perhaps tell them of your journey to London? Mayhaps they would follow when their lease is due? I should think that being overly hasty might alarm the Gardners. To receive four longstanding guests when they were expecting but two! Time must be granted to them to make necessary allowances. Perhaps a sennight? Drat! We must not overlook Charlotte and John! If he is not fully recovered, arrangements must be in place to relocate him; if Mr.Jenkins grants him leave. Heavens! That would dampen our intentions...’ 

‘Please aunt, do not vex yourself so. There is much to contemplate, true. A sennight, aunt? It sounds both interminable, yet in haste. Every effort must be attempted so others shall give it no more notice than an unremarkable visit to stay with family. Yes? Mary, have you looked in on Charlotte? Has anyone seen Lizzy? Should I release the express rider?’

…***...

John Lucas stood in an unfamiliar field. He could easily discern that the field had been granted insufficient respite due to overgrazing. The fence at the far reach of his clear vision was in obvious want of repair. Turning, in an attempt to garner his bearings, he was dumbstruck by a sight he realized could not exist beyond dreams or nightmares. Jonathon Bennett sat upon a fallen log.

His imaginings aged Jonathon past the moment of last remembrance. Even so, his clothing was the same as he would commonly wear and adjusted to his frame. The specter that was Jonathon made not a sound and produced no motion with his hands. He simply stared at his friend, the man who was as a brother to him, and repeatedly shook his head ‘no’. 

‘No? I do not discern your meaning.’ John said, bewildered. He stepped forward and saw the stitching across his mouth. Still no further evidence of his demise could be easily discerned.

The shadow of his friend continued to shake his head no. There was no cipher to his meaning..

As John was about to further express his bewilderment, two additional figures appeared in his vision. It was the girls! Both clad in identical fashion, as if in current day. Their gaze was not upon the scene so near to them. Just as their brother, they made not a sound. 

As if responding to their arrival, Jonathon turned towards his sisters. He then turned back, still repeating the no gesture with his head; although more fervently.

…***...

Charlotte Lucas maintained her vigil at her brother's side. While it would have brought her comfort for her family to be present at her brothers’ sickbed, she also was aware of the additional strain this would cause on an already overburdened household. 

She had heard the callers make their introduction and bid their farewells. She was vigilant to keep silence throughout lest her impertinence would not be ascertained. She desired that these were the gentlemen who took notice of her friends at the assembly and the card party. She would learn of such occurrences later.

For a scant moment, she granted herself the luxury of pondering what her life might include if Jonathon Bennett had not been taken from her. She shook her head as if to scatter the thoughts from her mind. ‘Is it wrong of me to wish for a husband of my own? Would it be too much to desire that with so many men of eligible age in attendance throughout Meryton, mayhaps there might be one left for me? If only I were less plain.’ Charlotte mumbled to herself. She wiped a stray tear away, uncertain if it was for the man she lost or if it were for the life of dependence and loneliness that she was facing. 

She was not granted the occasion to ponder such enormities.

Her attention was drawn to John, his hands twitching as if attempting to fist, his head lightly shaking in a movement resembling no, and tears streaming down the sides of his face. For a brief moment, his eyes fluttered open, staring blankly ahead; only to close just as quickly. Charlotte was transfixed in attendance. This fit of wakefulness was short lived, as John quickly returned to his state prior. Yet, not. His cadence of breath appeared changed; tempered. He appeared to be in a state of deep sleep more so than before. 

Once satisfied that his latest fit appeared to be complete, she sent the groom to fetch the apothecary. He had previously been tasked in silent attendance in the hallway should any sensitive needs of her brother arose.

…***...

After giving all due consideration for his circumstance, Mr. Collins was secured within a rug and set within the confines of a rimmed cart that was far more suited to transport baggage than persons. It most certainly was not designed for providing comforts, nor were the men who were transporting Mr. Collins concerned in providing them. Attention was given to keeping his person protected from further injury, but no more.

James led Buttercup rather than driving her in effort to allow for further conversation. It was his intent that if Mr. Collins was in possession of full awareness, the noise of the cart’s travels would covered any discreet conversation.

‘Of what could be ascertained, this was not Mr. Collins’ first intrusion upon the Bennetts?’

‘No Sir. He is their cousin and heir to Longbourn. He arrived the fall prior as well insistent of taking one of the twins for his bride. If memory serves, he attempted similar manipulations. However, his stratagem was averted in a wholly different manner.’

Richard looked at James in curiosity.

‘His thumb was twisted in a manner that distorted it. If not for the impediment of one devilry minded goat, it was highly likely we would have bore witness to a similar event. By Miss Elizabeth’s assertion, it perhaps did not heal well.’

‘I was unaware that he had cousins, or any family. I have not given him the proper notice that I ought. He retained his position for no reason other than my aunt’s papers decreed he be retained for a time. I have left Rosings Park under the watch of my steward far too often; far too long. I had heard whispers of his improprieties, but many did not desire to present themselves. You cannot present whispers to the magistrate. Is that where we are bound?’

‘The man who owns the inn and stable might be persuaded to press with the magistrate. He has groused most stridently of Mr. Collins’ mistreatment and death of one of his horses without recompense. If not, there are other methods to consider.’

‘Seems nearly too good for the scoundrel. However, I could die a happy man if I never bore witness to death again.’

‘Understood, Sir. Can I plead upon you to take your leave of this county? Perhaps, return to London, or your estate? If it is the renewal of your acquaintance with the Bennett twins you seek, they will be making a lasting change of address to London in a few months. Meryton is of small proportions with few entertainments. While the girls are highly treasured here, canards grow faster than weeds. Your inquiries have not gone unnoticed Sir.’

‘I am no stickybeak…’

‘On the contrary, Sir. Your investigations, your arrival would suggest otherwise. Be that as it may, my orders remain to protect the girls in all ways possible. That encompasses their physical wellness and reputation.That includes from you, Sir.’

‘The reports ceased months ago. I just wish to ensure their well-being.’

‘Safeguard them by your absence.’

‘You exceed your place.’

‘An employment originally established by you! I do not know fully what transpired in those days that you were injured so grievously, but no small occurrence would bring about anyone’s interference as you have undertook. I possess speculations as well. One of those theories is a belief of additional motive for your appearance with your cousins and friends in tow. If I may?’

‘Proceed,’ Richard said, his voice a firm warning.

‘Was it your intention to bring husbands for the Bennett girls?’

‘The twins. I had not given consideration to the others. Blast! How did you reach such? Who else is aware?’ Richard was alarmed, but was able to keep his tone measured.

‘I was at your side in battle and non for years. I witnessed much. After your injuries you were ... changed. It did require a great leap of thought to bring reasons for my changes in employment. I do not dare assume to fully comprehend your motivation. May I ask why?’

‘Have they confided the tale to you? Are they aware of who you are?’

‘They have not. They do not.’

Richard sighed, and gave deliberation to how much he could reveal. ‘I desired to give them choice. Their actions on those days, if the fullness of events should become known, they will be removed of most choices. I had desired to facilitate introductions to my dearest friends, although events did not transpire as I had once supposed. Moreover, if they were to discover the truth of our acquaintance, I have faith in their full forbearance.’

‘I implore you. Allow me to execute my post without your further interference. When it comes to these girls, you seem to act in want of your composure. Farbeit for me to order you about, but you are making my position more difficult. We are coming near to the town. It is best we separate, Sir. I shall handle the rubbish in the back.’

Richard hastily distanced himself from the loaded cart before it brought notice. He agreed, begrudgingly, with James that he did seem to lack good sense when it came to those girls. He was well aware that he should make his return to Netherfield Park and make his explanation to his friends. A discussion of this nature could no longer avoided.

‘I can no longer avoid speaking of this. However, I can detour a bit more.’ Richard thought to himself as he passed the juncture that would lead him to Netherfield Park and went towards the Inn for a pint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> Hence - in the future, time specified  
> Interminable - seemingly forever  
> Devilry - reckless mischief or wicked activity  
> Stickybeak - a person who pries into the affairs of others  
> Canards - stories/gossip  
> Forbearance - tolerance/acceptance  
> Chevon- goat meat
> 
> **It was common practice to sew the mouth of the deceased closed.**
> 
> …***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...
> 
> ** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> However, the original characters, plot, story, authors notes, and comments are copyright protected and all rights are retained by the author. Permission is NOT granted for use on any other website. The download of this story, sharing it, or discussing of it on other websites is also prohibited by copyright protection. **


	31. No Callers, Other than Your Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence.  
> Note: This is still Wednesday. The assembly was on Tuesday the week prior.

Mr. Collins was well aware that he could not defeat the men about him with a show of strength. He waited in expectation for an opportunity to cry out to mark his cousin's ruin, but was too fearful of retribution if he did; so he remained silent. Done with every intent to be mindful of an opportunity to escape, he capitulated. He followed his patron, now former, and the blasted groom. 

At comprehension that his true nature was on full display, he made no further attempt to conceal his actions. To waste were put all the years of sycophantic fawning. His initial intention was to ingratiate himself to the powerful patroness of Lady Catherine De Burgh. Highly successful, until the sudden demise of both her and her daughter Ann from a trifling cold. Lady De Burgh had given him assurances that his position was secure via her papers. Once his believed post securement was assured, he gave latitude to his more baser urges, previously left unexpressed. To his new patron, he was the lackey he had always portrayed. To others, he was less discreet. Lecherous actions and underhanded practices crept into his practices. He believed himself free from repercussions due to the notations left behind in her papers. Apparently, it was not a lifetime securement as he had once supposed. 

He was all too aware of what was to occur when he saw his patron drew back. The blow was a solid one, enough to snap his head, casting about blood and phlegm. In an act of self-preservation, he dropped to the ground without grace and with feigned insensibility. If one were to have reason to ask, he would have given no credence to the dimming of his vision, nor the curious feeling of disorientation as he dropped gracelessly to the ground. Anticipating a furtherance of the assault, Mr. Collins attempted to fortify himself as much as was possible without additional motion. At the sound of a stream of water hitting the floor, he cracked an eye to bear witness upon the leg and hoof of that blasted goat near his boots, and an ever increasing piss puddle. 

Holding his resolve that compliance within the confines of insensibility was the most pragmatic of his highly limited choices, he remained limp as he was set within a rug and further restrained by it. While he attempted not to commend himself for not crying out when he was deposited, not too lightly, into a rough cart. Hearing the sound of a horse, or similar, being brought to harness, the unease of not knowing where they were going descended upon him with full weight. He began to wonder if they had believed him fallen, and were taking his remains to be deposited elsewhere. However, he heard the word ‘magistrate’, and took as much peace as he could.

The jarring movement of the horse pulling the cart did not contribute to his peace, however. Maintaining his ruse, he bide his time and listened. He heard the occasional word, including the word, ‘magistrate.’ A plan began to form in his mind. He would confess all information he deemed prudent. He would lament and embellish the compromise of his Bennett cousin for all and sundry to bear witness. He would declare so in an overly boisterous manner so servants would assuredly hear. He would still receive his due. He would take his cousin for his bride, the woman which he held in high consciousness. He would have the opportunity to appreciate the fullness of her ample nature. 

Distracted by his baser thoughts, the cessation of conversation nearly missed his notice. Nearly. However, he gave it of little importance. Not recognizing his exact location, but knowing it should not be overlong before they reached the confines of town, he compelled his thoughts to how he would assert his position.

The cart slowed, then stilled. Mr. Collins dared to open his eyes. He did not anticipate to see little but the Bennett’s groom with much woods behind him.

‘As I thought, you were not as insensible as you would have had us believe.’ the groom said. Mr. Collins thought his name was Jimmy. ‘Did you truly believe that you would be permitted the audience to subject the family to further ignominy?’

From his limited field of vision he did not know from where the cudgel was produced. ‘You..you cannot… I shall be missed.’

‘By whom? Who will take note of your absence without a breath of ease?’

Mr. Collins could not draw a name to mind, and but a moment later, did not have a mind left with which to draw. However, could he have heard, he would have heard James softly say, ‘Protect the family at all cost.’

…***...

Richard had been seated upon a sound bench with his back leaning to the wall for one and a partial beers, a time sufficient enough for the sunlight that streamed through the opening door to reflect the increasing blue tinges of midday. The establishment was nearly empty. It was too early in the day for travelers to seek accommodation and there was also too much light left for most labors to cease.

He could formulate multitudes of reasons why it was impractical that he return to Netherfield Park, but he was avoiding the conversation of palliation that must occur. 

…***...

‘Kitty, would you sit with me for a moment?’ Jane asked.

Kitty recognized Jane’s tone. Her inflections were usual indication of a conversation of a more significant nature.

‘Has word been sent as to your mother’s condition?’ Jane asked. Kitty shook her head no.

‘Will you go to see your mother before we take our leave to London? Make your peace?’

‘I do not know when. However, it should be soon. I am at such a deprivation of feeling.’

‘I find myself a trifle envious of you. Oh, my! That does not properly convey my meaning. You have been granted an opportunity that I was not. An occasion to make your peace. To say...I was not given such a moment. I bid you, do not allow this to escape you. She was not the best of women; nor the most ideal of mothers, but she was yours. God commands us to honor our Mother.’ Jane, overwhelmed with her own emotions, bid herself to cease in her stricture. Her intent was to encourage, not create further distress.

Kitty clasped and held Jane's hand, ‘I will inquire as to her condition with Mr. Jenkins when he calls to attend John Lucas. If within means, I shall go. Mayhaps in the morning, before breaking my fast. Perhaps Jimmy or the new companion can accompany. I do not suppose that you or the others would wish to go as well.’

‘I will attend if Mary and Elizabeth desire as such, but I am doubtful of their inclination as such.’ Jane sighed, ‘That was most uncharitable. If you desire to bear my company, I shall.’

‘I will attend her; if she may be so receiving. You are welcome if you would wish. However, with Mrs. Annesley or Jimmy’s accompaniment, that would be sufficient.’ Kitty paused for a moment. Perhaps she was distracting herself from her own foreboding. ‘Jane, whatever happened to your parents? No. No! Do not divulge. Please forgive my ghastly curiosity. The inquiry was poorly made.’

‘I am curious. Is there ever a proper time to make such query?’ Jane nearly allowed a grin to escape. Kitty hung her head in disconcertion. ‘However, I have little to tell to quench your curiosity. I, in fact, know very little. Moreover, I can only guess all that you have heard in whispers and suppositions. The misfortune of my parents and sisters is no secret. Although I have little desire to discuss this at a future time. We were returning from London, and made a stop. Mama led us into the Inn for respite. Something delayed our progression. Of what, I was not told. We all amongst ourselves and whiled the time. At my next notice, I awoke. I do not recall napping. The small room we had occupied was now vacant, save me. I must have been overlooked. I know not why. Any person who held the answers perished when the carriage strayed from the road into a trench. The ruins were discovered a scant hand of miles away, an absolute horror. If more is known, it was not divulged to me. I am rather certain I would not wish to know.’ Jane's voice had been soft, her eyes looking off to a sight only she could discern. ‘You have in your possession the means to do what I could not; I plea for you to not let it pass from you.’ She caught Kitty’s hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Then, with more haste than what might be considered proper, quit the room.

…***...  
‘Fitz, the man should be granted leave to keep his own council! He is a man grown; come of age. In his service, he has bore witness to things most gruesome. I am most certain he carries with him many instances of occurrences that should remain unrevealed. Why should this … peculiarity …’ Alexander paused. ‘I will not oblige you. I will not use our very nature in an attempt to lull Richard into a drunken state in hopes he shall be more forthcoming.’

‘It was a common occurrence at university.’

‘A deception of folly, and a ruse I will not repeat, and hold remorse over. If for no other motivation, Richard will not be deceived.’ Alexander paused in an attempt to reassert his calmer nature. ‘I will concur fully that Richard’s behavior is quite out of sorts. However, unless you wish to have your every questionable decision brought to light through manipulation, perhaps you should cease.’

‘What ever he is withholding, he is bungling it in spades. It is in relation to the girls. It must be! I must know!’

‘This is not fully about Richard is it? Has Miss Elizabeth turned your head as fully as Miss Mary has mine. Did I hear you correctly when you called her a ... boy?’ At the last statement, Alex had greatly lowered his voice, and nearly released a snicker.

‘Never mind what you heard.’ Fitz said dismissively. ‘Yes. Miss Elizabeth has most certainly caught my eye, yet I do not wish to raise expectations so soon in our acquaintance.’

‘The Bennett twins are quite charming.’

‘Her charms extend beyond her form, which is pleasing to behold. It most certainly has drawn my notice, but her wit holds it. She is well read, far over what many women are apt to do. I suspect that your Miss Mary is as well.’

‘She is not mine.’ Alex retorted.

‘Would you wish it?’

‘I wish to draw the sparkle from her eyes. I wish to hear her laugh. I would like to challenge her to a game of chess.’

‘You sound near besotted.’

‘As you are little different. I am as compelled to further the acquaintance as you.’

‘Of that, we can agree. We have been pursuant of the parson’s mouse trap far too long.’

‘The girls very much accomplish our quiet desires for brides, so much as I am aware. Yet it is far too early to show our intentions fully.’

‘Of which Richard was also aware. How often was he privy to our laments over the simpering and fawning; the laments of the inanity of many women to the Ton. What if he is manipulating us?’

‘What if he is? What if somehow he learned of two stunning ladies, twins as we, who are as intelligent as they are beautiful? What if after the passing of our father, of Aunt Catherine, of Ann, of nearly himself; he wanted to assist us in our seemingly endless pursuit. He is most certainly concealing information, but does it fully matter? If the girls are, as I believe they are, quality, should we not thank him? Should we not hope to include his name as possible choices for future children, rather than attempt to deceive him?’

‘You may be correct.’

‘May? Perhaps if we are patient for a bit longer, he will give us the answers we seek. He is aware that he has been detected. Let the next move be Richards. Surely he is aware that some explanation is due. Come. I believe we should leave our machinations to the chess board?’

…***...

‘I am acting quite the ninny.’ Richard chastised himself. Pushing back from the table, he prepared to stand as the door opened. 

The reverend caught sight of Richard before his eyes had adjusted. Richard recognized the man in his friend’s company, but could not recall him fully. With gestures alone, the reverend bid to share his table. The introduction of Mr. Jenkins to Richard was complete before the men took their seats at the table.

Enjoying the company, but feeling he had little to contribute, Richard listened to the conversation of his friend with the apothecary. It was not long at all before the men spoke as if Richard were not present.

‘I cannot take her to the slaughter. I cannot.’ Mr. Jenkins said sadly.

‘Sir William has proclaimed her a public nuisance. I heard his claims of protest from many. He was explicit in his edict. Either contain her or she shall go over to the butcher. Can you contain her?’

‘If a way exists to contain that blasted goat, I do not know it. I am going to sound the sentimental old sot, but my daughter cherished that goat. It was one of the few things that the flood did not rob of me. Lud! I sound the simpleton for getting soppy for a dairy goat!’

Richard listened.Then, in a spark of thought, he began to tap his finger upon the table in an effort to draw the men’s attention. ‘Pardon me, but the animal you speak of, is it the goat named Mischief?’

‘It is.’

‘The ale may be talking in my stead, but I may have a solution for your dilemma.’ Richard offered.

‘Go on,’ Mr.Jenkins was curious how this unfamiliar man could possibly be of assistance, but he was desperate and willing to entertain his idea.

‘You were instructed to remove the goat from the township, correct?’ Richard asked.

Mr. Jenkins agreed, ‘In not so many words, yes.’

‘May I purchase her?’

‘What shall you do with her?’ Mr Jenkins retorted.

Richard placed a coin upon the table and slid it towards the apothecary. ‘Would that now be my matter?’

With a shake of the hands, the deal was struck. Richard’s leave of the establishment left two befuddled men in his wake.

…***...

James had been lingering in various places, keeping the public entrance to the Inn at all times. At last, his quarry noticed, he made pace to Richard at a deceptively casual pace. After greeting him with all respect due his betters, James addressed him. ‘Your party was the only call upon the house today.’

‘Is that so?’ Richard asked as an eyebrow arched highly.

‘Quite so, Sir.’ James said succinctly.

‘Understood.’ Richard replied. Although he was fully absorbent of the message, the accompanying questions were vast. Yet they would neither be queried or acknowledged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Palliate - allay or moderate (fears or suspicions)  
> Fallen - dead  
> If she may be so receiving - if she’s not deceased  
> Scant hand - less than 5  
> Ninny - a foolish person  
> Concupiscence - high level of lust  
> Ignominy - public disgrace  
> Cudgel - a short thick stick used as a weapon   
> Soppy - overly emotional and sentimental  
> Inanity - silliness/ stupidity
> 
> …***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...…***...***...***...
> 
> ** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> However, the original characters, plot, story, authors notes, and comments are copyright protected and all rights are retained by the author. Permission is NOT granted for use on any other website. The download of this story, sharing it, or discussing of it on other websites is also prohibited by copyright protection. **


End file.
